Apud Argentum Genus
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Capitulo 16! Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y NoSlash!
1. La chica de cabellos negrosUn reflejo?

_Esta historia es original en español! No hay ninguna en ingles, solo español asi que se escucha mejor que Watashi Daiichi no shu dorei ai en español. Felicidades para mi hacer este reto! Ahora escribo ambas historias en español y ingles, pronto viene una de Lucius/Harry exclusiva en español._

**

* * *

**

**Titulo:** _Apud Argentum Genus_

**Autor:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen:** Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Categoría:** RomanceMisterio

**Rating:** PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas:** Wow! Mi primera historia en español original. Siempre cojia las mías en ingles y la traducía. Perdón es que mi vocabulario en español es escaso espero que no se enojen si pongo una palabra en ingles es que no se como decirlas en español.

**Advertencia:** algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas:** Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape **SLASH**, Remus/Sirius **SLASH**, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Capitulo Uno:**_ La chica de cabellos negros...Un reflejo?_

En la madrugada, donde a menudo sale el sol. Cinco y cuarenta o casi con el marco de las seis se marcaban los luminosos rayos del sol en cada casa, cada rincón, hacia un nuevo día. Una chica en especial, en una de las casa en Godalming, Surrey se escondía bajos las sabanas de una cama casi estable pero en tolerables condiciones para dormir, aguantando el arma que las personas veían como brujos, como un peligro.

Mirase al libro entre sus delgadas y piernas mientras vestía de un pantalón corto y con una agitación apuntaba a la piedra encima del libro, analizando, tratando de completar su prueba.

"Avisfos," murmuro, y un pequeño resplandor de luz plateada ilumino su así pegándole a la piedra suavemente. Ante sus ojos brillaba aquella piedra cuya ahora se transformaba en un enorme pájaro platinado.

El pájaro era bellísimo, sus plumas eran sedadas de color platino. Su varita seguía brillando así manteniendo el hechizo activo. El enorme pájaro el cual la obligo a quitar las corchas de encima la miraba fijamente hasta soltar un chillido fenomenal.

"KOSMO!" el chillido de otra mujer hizo que su encantamiento terminara así el pájaro volvió a ser la simple piedra. Frunciendo, la chica de cabellos largos negros, escondió su varita bajo la almohada y se hizo la dormida.

"Que te he dicho sobre la magia!" La mujer chillo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, "Y no te hagas la dormida!"

Kosmo Shacktl, joven de diecisiete años frunció el ceño y miro ferozmente as la mujer, "Bah, estoy practicando."

"Tu no vas mas a esa escuela, ya llego a quiebra."

"No llego a quiebra," la chico corrigió con un tinte superior e intelectual hacia la mujer, "Solo sufrió severos accidentes que se tubo que cerrar."

"No jodas y baja ya a desayunar, hay trabajo. Y SIN MAGIA!" Añadió al ver que la chica sacaba su varita para llevarla.

"Y sin magia," la chica muequeo disgustadamente luego que la mujer se había ido. Puso su varita la cual era de color platino brilloso en su bolsillo.

Kosmo, era una chica muy atractiva, de cabellos largos negros sedosos que caían es su cara y espalda dándole un toque de inocencia. En verdad, la palabra inocencia se quedaba corta con ella. Kosmo era un infierno! Nunca se estaba quieta, siempre se paseaba haciendo bromas y burlas por diversión así haciendo que sus ojos platinos los cuales eran de su agrado brillaran con infinita travesura.

En realidad Kosmo no era hija de aquella persona, era hija adoptiva de esa familia desde chica, Así que no recordaba mucho de su pasado. Eso si, siempre llevaba una bandada de titanio plasmada en su cabeza desde sus primeros años, como se lo había dicho su padre postizo, Nunca se la había quitado; era su único recuerdo.

Bajase por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. El aroma de un bueno y delicioso desayuno le lleno sus sentidos y le hizo ronroneos a su estomago. Tuvo que haber heredado el apetito de uno de sus padres.

"Buenos días," dijo Kamblet, su padre postizo mientras leía el periódico.

"'Dias," murmuró la chica, esperando su plato.

"Te toca lavar la ropa y barrer la sala," dijo su madre postiza, Maktuba con un tono estrito.

"Segura que no quieres magia? Las cosas quedan a mejor."

"No, no quiero nada que ver con tu,-tu... tipo," escupió aridamente la mujer. "No me gusta que llames la atención!"

"Ay si quieres la atención para ti," Kosmo mofo y devoro su plato. Antes que Maktyba dijera algo un búho de color marrón, pequeño de su raza entro por la ventana de el comedor volando en sus cabezas hasta dejar caer la carta entre sus garras en las manos de la chica de cabellos largos. El búho se fue sin ninguna orden.

"Cuantas veces-?"

"Ey, ey, yo no puedo prevenir las carta." La chicha dijo secamente y miro la carta

**Señorita. Kosmo B-S Shacktl**

**Segundo cuarto**

**Al-Fomour 13**

**Godalming Surrey**

En la parte de atrás había un sello encerado con un escudo. El escudo contenía cuatro animales: león, serpiente, mapache y ciervo con una gran H en el medio.

_Que remos informarle que ha sido aceptada en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería para completa su último año debido a los incidentes de su escuela anterior. Su lista de materiales ha sido añadida. Mandaremos su guía el 28 de agosto. Esperamos su respuesta._

_Sinceridad,_

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall. _

"Pero si esto es mañana," murmuro.

"Ah no, no me digas que es otras de tus cartitas escolares," Maktuba malició.

"Si," la chica dijo, con una sonrisa tonta, "He sido aceptaba en Hogwarts para terminar mis estudios."

"Pero- NO, tu vas a un colegio publico no a otra escuela de esas!" Un gato crema y blanco peludo de ojos azulados brinco en la falda de la chica. Se acomodo y se sentó en su falda, acariciando su pecho.

"Hola, Chloe," Kosmo dijo acariciando la cabeza de su gata. _"Mandaremos su guía el 28 de agosto. Esperamos su respuesta," _Leyó desde la carta, indirectamente para que Maktuba lo escuchara. "Estas lista para enviar la respuesta?" La gata ronroneo en respuesta.

"Kam!" Maktuba exclamó.

"Maktuba, déjala," Kamblet dijo guardando el periódico. "Déjala que termine, es una bruja, no hay que negarlo. No somos sus padres alo mejor sus padres eran brujos."

Kosmo no pudo contener una sonrisa triunfante. "Bueno, me preparare para Hogwarts y su guia." Pero Kosmo sentia algo raro, emocionante que la llenada de anticipacion.

Es si como por un momento sintiera que en Hogwarts la espera alguien. Como un padre recibiendo a su casa su hijo de vuelta.

* * *

Para el no era nada de molestia. Había visitado ciertas casas de chicos brujos (bueno solo eran dos), para guiarlos en las sabidurías de la escuela que representaba: Hogwarts.

Se reía cada vez que recordaba cuando Severus se rehusó a ser guía en especial de tres Muggles. Para el, lo encontró todo gracioso; si que el viejo Dumbledore sabe torturar hasta los mas temidos por los estudiantes.

Hoy, justo cuando caminada hacia Godalming Surrey reviso el nombre de su próximo pupilo a guiar...

_Kosmos BS Shacktl_

'Una chica,' pensó sonriendo. 'Espero que no sea como Hermione.' Paso su mano por su pelo de color miel oscura que cada vez le crecía mas alborotoso y largo, cayendo entre su cara y cuello. Y se fijo en el detalle abajo del nombre.

_Línea: Pura, muy desconocida, vive con Muggles._

"Sangre pura? Pero quien demonios va a vivir con Muggles siendo sangre pura?"

La curiosidad lo mataba pero sabia que era de mal educación preguntar tal cosas a personas que no conocía. 'Tal vez tendré que esperar, hasta que la conozca bastante.'

Su caminata termino al hallarse en la puerta de la dirección destinada, y suave toco la puerta.

"Ya va!" una chica grito desde adentro. Poco a poco la puerta se abrió hasta que se encontró estupefado mirando a dos ojos grises que conocía desde su juventud. "Se le ofrece algo?"

"Eh si, busco a Kosmos BS Shacktl."

"Habla con ella. Usted debe ser mi guía."

"Si, Soy Remus J. Lupin, tu pronto a ser Profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras." La chica sonrió tan abiertamente que Remus Lupin temió que hablaba con una copia de su fallecido amigo.

Kosmo tomo el tiempo de observar al hombre detalladamente mientras dejaba pasar al hombre. No era mas alto de 5'9 era dos pulgadas y media mas alto que ella. Su pelo era largo, llegando a sus costillas, de color miel oscura que caía en su cara en capas alborotadas.

Era guapo, apesar de las pequeñas ojeras y finos pelos rayos de plata que salían de su obscuro mieloso pelo. Sus ojos le fascinaban; eran una combinación de miel, marrón y amarillento de un una pupila de lobo. Su piel era pálida aunque un poco cicatrizada.

"Desea algo de comer? Tostadas? Reboltillo?"

"No gracias," Remus dijo moderadamente.

"Ah ok unas tostadas y huevo." La chica desapareció por unos segundo hacia la cocina y apareció con dos plato extremadamente llenos de tocineta, reboltillo, tostadas y pequeños panecillos de mantequilla. "Estoy sola por el momento, mis padres adoptivos son Muggles y trabajan mucho. Me acabe de levantar unos instantes."

Remus sonrió a la chica mientras ponis ambos platos en la mesa. "Anda come, te veo flaco, necesitas comida. Se que después de la luna llena no es nada agradable."

Las cejas de Remus desparecieron dentro de los mechones de pelos en su frente por la sorpresa y cariñosidad que la chica hablaba. "Como-"

"No voy a la escuela por nada Señor Lupin. Las faciales físicas te delatan a los siete vientos. Al menos que la gente sea tan bruta como de no darse cuenta," añadió con travesura brillando en sus ojos.

Remus observo como la chica sonreía y comía su desayuno mayormente con sus manos. "Sabes," Remus comenzó a decir, "Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí durante mi curso escolar."

"Me siento honrada," dijo cortamente la chica. "Que os hay hoy?"

Remus termino de comer lo que su estomago pudo contener, y sonrió a la chica de cabello negro quien vestía de un suéter verde y mahones negros. "Pues tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon si no sabes donde es claro."

"He ido, pero preferiría ir con usted si no es de molestia, siempre voy sola."

"No es de molestia al contrario quisiera saber mas de usted. Tiene dinero?"

"Oh si no se preocupe, desde pequeña tengo una fortuna a mi nombre en Gringotts, no pregunte de donde por que ni yo se, solo se que pertenecía a un miembro de la familia mía que decidió dejármela. Ademas Kamblet, mi padre adoptivo siempre me da cierta porción de dinero que logro guardar en Gringotts en dinero brujo."

Así se encaminaron hacia el Callejon Diagon, claro, Kosmo no dejaba que el brujo lobo pusiera una moneda en los transportes. "Sabes," comenzó a decir la chica, mientras llegaban a Londres. "Tu esencia se me hace conocida, como si te hubiera conocido antes pero no se donde."

Entraron por el caldero chorriente hasta golpear los ladrillos del callejón Diagon. Kosmo, paraba tienda por tienda, observando en especial la tienda de equipos de Quidditch.

"Te gusta el Quidditch?" Remus pregunto.

"Seguro! Era golpeadora en el equipo de mi escuela."

"Me pone curioso, por que venias sola aqui? No tienes amigos?" La expresión de Kosmo lo decía perfectamente, como su sonrisa callo y sus ojos se entristecieron.

"Bah," dijo un poco molesta aunque entristecida, "Lo único que habían allí eran niñas estúpidas que piensan musarañas."

La verdad era que Kosmo se había enredado a pelear con muchas de ellas, desde que el asunto de Harry Potter, siendo mentiroso acerca Voldemort era lo mas que se hablaba. Kosmo pensaba que el chico tenia toda la razón causando un guerrilla entre ellas.

"Y todo por seguir a los héroes de los héroes."

"Heroes de los heroes?"

"Siempre pensé que Harry Potter tenia toda la razón sobre Voldemort," Remus estremeció por el nombre, "Luego del incidente vinieron como perras disculpándose; no soy fácil," añadió mientras caminaba con las manos en su cabeza.

"Dígame, Señor Lupin, escuche que en Hogwarts usan un sombrero, en que casa me pondrá?"

"Conociéndote por el momento pienso que harás mejor en Gryffindor pero bueno el sombrero ve mas allá," comento el brujo lobo.

"Que bueno, no me quejo." Horas pasaron y Kosmo, junto con Remus terminaron sus compras. Kosmos, como Remus noto, era adicta a los dulces, en especial a los chocolates y el mantecado. La chica estuvo agorándolo para comprar mantecado. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a el parador del mantecado Remus paro de cantazo y soltó las bolsas que sostenía por Kosmo.

"Que paso?" la chica pregunto casi chocándose con el hombre lobo. "Te pesan?"

"No te muevas," murmuro el hombre mas serio de lo normal. "Hay algo raro."

Y un sonido, como una risa, una burla, se acercaba cada mas, mofándose. Parecía maligna, de locura, y sus pasos se hacían rápidos y largos.

Por instinto, Remus empujo la chica detrás de el y con su varita, murmuro un hechizo que no le hacia conocido a Kosmo. Un chillido sonó, y la gente alrededor se paro del susto...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Notas: Díganme, esta buena? La sigo? En verdad díganme para seguir escribiendo.


	2. Memorias en casa

Titulo: Apud Argentum Genus

Autor: Shinigami Liliz Black

Notas: Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar.

Advertencia: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

Parejas: Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

Capitulo Dos: Memorias en casa

Por instinto, Remus empujo la chica detrás de el y con su varita, murmuro un hechizo que no le hacia conocido a Kosmo. Un chillido sonó, y la gente alrededor se paro del susto...

Era la cosa más fea que ambos habían visto; tenía anchos y extendidos colmillos con una desagradable lengua saliendo de su enorme boca, mientras su piel era violeta con puntos blancos y sus ojos brillaban con sangre. Se deslizaba como una araña por los edificios del callejón Diagon y se aproximaba depredadoramente hacia Remus y Kosmo.

"Yo me encargo!" Kosmo grito, y dando un paso alante, se expuso completa a la criatura, apuntando su varita. Pero Kosmos nunca llego a decir el hechizo...

La cosa horrible se movía tan rápido (a pesar su huesuda apariencia) que ya se encontraba rasgando la carne pálida de la mejilla de la chica. La fuerza era tan inmensa que la tumbo al piso y la cojio por su tobillo.

Remus se lanzo a agarrar a la chica que la cosa arrastraba por el callejon.

"Kosmos!" Remus gritaba siguiendo a la chica que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, extendiendo su mano.

"Mierda; Remus!" exclamaba la chica, tratando de patear a la bestia.

"Ignis!" Remus exclamo con fuerza y una luz azul resplandeciente salía de su varita e iluminaba el lugar. Kosmos sentía como la bestia chillaba y la dejaba ir.

"Estas bien?" Remus pregunto, ayudando a la chica, quien estaba ocupada buscando a la bestia. "No te preocupes, ya se fue."

"Que demonios era eso?" La chica pregunto mientras se sacudía la camisa y el pelo.

"Un Vampineso, anda vamos a el Caldero Chorriente, hay que curarte esa herida."

"Por que no usas magia?" Kosmo insistía mientras el Hombre lobo trataba de limpiar y sanar su herida.

"Por que las heridas causadas por vampinesos son anti-magicas y si trato de curarla con magia solo ganaría que te desangres."

"Hey Remus, que te trae por aquí el en Caldero Chorriente?" preguntaba un hombre calvo, de nariz grande y rota y ojos marrones. Kosmo lo miraba interrogantemente ya que vestía de capas violetas y azules.

"Trabajos de Hogwarts," Remus contesto sonriendo abiertamente al hombre.

"Si no lo mencionas diría que estas cuidando la hija de Black." Remus, de momento se puso un poco nervioso y asustado que si no fuese sido por los reflejos de Kosmo, la poción en la mesa se hubiese hecho trisas.

"Quien es Black?" Kosmo pregunto al Hombre lobo quien pasaba su mano por su alborotoso pelo.

"Un amigo," contesto cortamente, " Kosmo, crees que puedes esperar hasta septiembre para desvanecer la cicatriz. Se que Severus tiene varias Pociones."

Kosmo asintió pero no dejaba de preguntarse por que la habían comparado con el tal amigo Black...

"Anden 9 3/4! Donde diablos encontrare ese anden si no existe!" exclamaba irritadamente una chica de cabello negros largos, recostándole de su carro con las maletas y la jaula de su gata.

"Y solo por confiarme! 'Si Remus ok se todo'," mofaba la chica a sus palabras.

De pronto comenzo a escuchar el sonido de ruedas de un cargador de maletas. Poco a poco se asomaba por el anden 7 y 8 que permanecia buscando y analisando la situacion.

No tomo mucho a Kosmos de mirar el pelo alborotoso negro del joven, ojos verdes iluminosos detrás de espejuelos redondos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su morena frente. El joven acceleradba sus pasos y la pared entre 9 y 10 se torno gelatina asi dejando pasar al chico. Kosmo parpadeo sus ojos un poco aturdida pero aun asi sigui al joven de cabellos negros

Kosmos contemplo aquel gran y rojizo tren que botaba humo y con un letrero que decía Expreso de Hogwarts y claramente otro letrero cerca decía anden 9 ¾.

Al fin Hogwarts...

Harry Potter caminaba un poco entristecido hacia un compartimiento vació, ya que sus dos amigos eran prefectos (Bueno solo Ron por que Hermione era Head girl) y despues de tantos días en el verano sin verlos, Harry los extrañaba mucho.

Al fin alcabo Harry Potter, joven de cabellos negros, luminosos ojos verdes, piel morena y la famosa cicatriz, encontro un compartimineto con una joven, acomodando sus pertenencias.

"Te molesta si me siento aqui? Los demas estan llenos." La chica se viro a verlo y sonrió.

"No." Harry sonrió sentándose, tomando un poco de tiempo para contemplar la chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises que le recordaban a su padrino.

"Nunca te he visto por aquí y no creo que seas de primer año," el joven dijo.

"Soy Kosmo Shacktl, vengo de una escuela de magia de niñas que obtuvo severos daños. "

"Ah entonces eres de intercambio." Kosmo sonrió abiertamente al chico. "Soy Harry Potter."

"Hehe me lo imaginaba," dijo la chica y ambos rieron. "Y en que casa estas Harry?"

"Gryffindor."

"Y no hay otra casa que Gryffindor?" preguntaba con un tinte de travesura.

"Bueno esta Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin."

"Profesor Remus me dijo que puedo caer en Gryffindor."

"Ojala que si, hace tiempo que no conozco alguien tan alegre."

"Gracias!" Kosmo dijo en orgullo. "Siempre he sido así!"

"Me recuerdas a mí padrino," comento en chico un poco adolorido.

"Y también recuerdo a muchos de muchas personas!" Amos rieron juntos.

"Vaya que tenemos aqui?" Harry paro su risa y su mirada se volvio feroz. Kosmo noto a el chico rubio de ojos platinados y piel palida que sonreia burlonamente. El chico vestio totalmente de negro y un aire superior.

"Malfoy," murmuro Harry secamente.

"Potter."

"Se conocen?" Kosmo inquirio sintiendo la tension. El chico otrno su mirada a ella y levanto el ceño.

"Quien tu eres?"

"Kosmo Shacktl," dijo extendiendo su mano. El chico miro su mano dudosamente antes de tomarla.

"Draco Malfoy, no creo que seas de primer año."

"Soy de intercambio."

"ah entonces vienes de el Instituto de Brujería para niñas? Es cierto que fue atacada?"

"No resistió," Kosmo comento.

"No creo que deberas de preocuparte ahora en Hogwarts," dijo cortamente, "Bueno me retiro Kosmo Shacklt, te veo en la cena."

Asi con una sola mirada de triunfo se desaparecio en uno de los compartiminetos llenos de sus amigos. "Es todo un galan," Kosmo dijo sonriendo.

"Un descarado mimado," Harry dijo.

"Celoso?" Kosmo pregunto moviendo sus cejas.

"Yo!? Por que you ha de estar celoso?!"

Kosmo rio a la cara sorprendida del joven.

"Vale era una broma Harry!"

"Alguien apetece dulces?" El resto del viaje fue de mucha diversión para ambos, Saboreando los sabrosos dulces brujos y sus encantos mientras contaban aventuras en sus colegios

"Hola Harry!" un chico de cabellos rojos exclamo mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba delante de ellos, " Ya quiero llegar a comer, Gracias Harry," añadio mientras Harry le pasaba algunos chocolates de Ranas. AHi entonces fui, mientras se tragaba uno noto a la chica de cabellos negros. "Y tu quien eres?"

"Ron, eso no son buenas manera de hablarle a una chica!" Hemrione decia mientras se sentaba alado del pelirrojo de ojos verdosos-azulados. La chica tenía cabellos largos y rizados de color marrón, ojos azules oscuros y piel cremosa.

Harry presento a Hermione y Ron a Kosmo quienes tomaron la chica a rápida bienvenida en especial Hermione quien comenzó a cuestionar la chica de la otra escuela.

"Entonces vienes de esa escuela? Como son las clases."

"Bueno pues son como todas no?"

Ya cuando Hermione se dio por vencida de cuestionar tanto, cojio un libro y comenzó a leer. "Es así siempre?" pregunto Kosmo murmurando a Harry.

"A veces es peor!"

"Yo soy curiosa pero no para tanto!"

"Me pregunto Kosmo," decia Harry mirando la cicatriz de la mejilla derecha de la chica, "A que se debe esa cicatriz?"

"Oh," Kosmos dijo un poco estremecida, "Solo un ataque que tuve con un vampineso días atrás."

"Eres un vampiro!?" Ron pregunto impresionado.

"Seguro que no lo es Ron!" Hermione corrigió. "Los rasguños de vampinesos no contagian sino te pueden hacer perder sangre si no son cuidadas a tiempo..."

Al cambiarse, llegaron a la estación de Hogwarts. Kosmo quedo azombrada por el tamaño de Hogwarts a lo lejos. Era un castillo lleno de torres y pisos, con un lago y varias villas en la orilla. Siguió al trío hacia las carrozas (mientras montaba una, Draco la observo y le sonrio galantemente) ahí conociendo la hermana de Ron y Neville.

La entraba de Hogwarts era un mar de cabezas y empujones para poder llegar al gran comedor. "Kosmo," llamaba el hombre lobo, que se encontraba en las escaleras de la entraba, seguramente esperando por ella.

"Remus!" exclamaba la chica abrazando al hombre.

"Ya veo que hiciste amigos con Harry. Buen comienzo. Ahora anden ustedes y adelántense, los de intercambio van después de los de primera."

Algo de repente invadió sus pensamiento y la impulso a para el chico de cabellos negros. " Harry espera, si caigo en otra casa, aun serás mi amigo no?"

"Claro!" Kosmo sonrió viendo como el trio se desaparecía en el gran comedor.

"Veo que haz cuidado tu herida." Kosmo miro a Remus.

"Kamblet me hizo limpiarla todas las noches."

"Le diré al Profesor Snape que te de una poción para ella."

Kosmo afirmo con su cabeza asi recostandose de una pared. Serenamente miraba los cuadros alrededor, los cuales sus personas se movian de pintura a pintura. No sabia por que, pero sentia un deja vu. Como su hubiese estado en ese sitio antes y la presencia del hombre lobo a su lado, calmando a los otros estudiantes de intercambio, lo hacia mas real y complicado.

Podia escuchar a lo lejos en los pasillo las risas de cuatro jovenes inseparables, uno de ellos muy parecido a ella...

"Kosmo," Remus llamo a la chica, "Vamos es hora!"

"Gryffindor!" Kosmos se veía muy nerviosa; después de los de primeros años, los de intermedia habían comenzado a ser puestos en sus casas. No solo eso sino que el viejo replica de Merlin no paraba de observarla.

Pero no podia negar su curiosidad y gusto en los arreglos hechos en el gran comedor. Las velas flotando, el encantado techo del comedor que se tornaba al color oscuro azul de la noche. Todo era tan magico...Tan en casa...

"Shacktl Kosmo," McGonagall llamo a la chica. Kosmo, atemorizadamente, agarro el sombrero y lo coloco en su cabeza mientras se sentaba. El sombrero sonrió suavemente.

"Ah nunca esperaba de ti esto gran jovencita. Pura si, con Muggles! Quieres superar, pero quieres encantar con travesuras, me recuerdas a un cierto estudiante, dos para corregir."

"Pertenezco en Gryffindor?" preguntaba la chica al sombrero.

"No esta nada mal ser un Gryffindor pero necesitas algo mas..." El sombrero murmuro y asi abrio su boca grande y grito...

Continuara...

Notas: Espero que les guste


	3. Efectos de un pasado remoto

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la histria que son escenas del pasados revueltas elmla lectura del preenten. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Efectos deunpasado remoto**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kosmos sintió su estomago en sus pies. Por que? Quería estar en Gryffindor, junto con sus nuevos amigos! Un poco adolorida removió el sombrero y se sentó en el final de la mesa de Slytherin, aunque la mitad estuviese vacía, y miro su reflejo en su plato vació.

El Sombrero termino su trabajo pero Kosmo no tomo atención, estaba tan desanimada. "Bienvenidos a su nuevo curso en Hogwarts." Comenzaba a decir el viejo de barba blanca y ojos azulados. "Para algunos que aun no saben, hemos recibido ciertos estudiantes de intercambio por cause del ataque en el Instituto de Brujería para niñas. Espero que les den una calurosa bienvenida."

Kosmo suspiro mientras el gran comedor exploto con suaves aplausos. Unos ojos mielosos la miraban de lejos, con preocupación y la chica sabia que pertenecían al hombre lobo.

Albus Dumbledore comenzaba a decir la misma lectura de cada año así añadiéndole advertencias de la nueva guerra que pudiese comenzar y la continua llegada de Remus para ser maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Kosmo torno su mirada al viejo, quien hablaba suave y temerosamente y por sorpresa se hallaba mirando entre ella y el famoso Harry Potter. Ambos se meraron y compartieron una mirada de confusión.

"Que comience la cena," fue las ultimas palabras que divulgo el viejo Dumbledore.

Así la comida aparecía de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a los de primer año y a los de intercambio, incluyéndola a ella. Pero justo cuando pensaba moverse y buscar sus ánimos de comer una figura se sentaba alado de ella y colocaba su plato en la mesa.

Torno su mirada a los ojos grises tan parecidos a ella, pálida piel y rubio cabello que caída entre sus ojos y tocaba sus hombros. "Felicidades," decía el joven Malfoy, "Haz caído en la casa elegida, eres pura no?"

"Si," murmuraba la joven tomando sus cubiertos y tocando su comida con ellos.

"Que hay con las cara larga?" Pregunto de nuevo mientras se llenaba la boca de papa majadas.

"Nada importante," Kosmo dijo mirando ahora como Ron y Harry sonreían mientras Hermione les decía algo un poco molesta, "Solo decepcionada."

"Por un par de Gryffindors?" Preguntaba el rubio acercando se a la chica, "A la mierda los Gryffindors, no so mas nada que unos par de lucios."

Pero aun así Kosmo no encontró los ánimos de comer la cual preocupada desde la mesa de los maestros al hombre lobo. Al fin al cabo la cena llego a su fin y los prefectos junto con los headboys y headgirl llamaban a los de primera par enseñarle el camino hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Noto que Hermione se encontraba, junto con Ron, organizando a los pequeños Gryffindors, dejando a Harry a solas. Kosmo, tomo la oportunidad de acercarse al moreno de cabellos negros.

"Harry?" El chico se torno a si nombre y sonrió un poco débil. "Aun seguimos siendo amigos no?"

"Bueno," comenzaba a decir el moreno pero una voz interrumpió.

"No hacemos amistades con Slytherins. Vale Harry vamos a la sala común me muero de sueño," dijo el pelirrojo de Ron. Harry trato de decir algo pero el rubio de Malfoy la tomo por el hombro mientras que Ron casi arrastraba a Harry.

"Kosmo, el profesor Snape desea verte a solas en su despacho."

* * *

Kosmo había seguido al rubio junto con los de primer año que guiaba hacia las mazmorras. Se preguntaba por que de todos los sitios en el castillo, la sala común de Slytherin estaría en unas frías mazmorras, exactamente como se sentía en el momento. 

"Ahí es el despacho de Profesor Snape, "dijo el rubio apuntando a la puerta que por poco pasa a su derecha. "Te espero?"

"No gracias," murmuro la chica de cabellos negros. Cundo el rubio estaba fuera de alcance, Kosmo suspiro y toco la puerta.

"Pase," decía una voz fría y fuerte que le ocasiono escalofríos en su espalda. Poco a poco empujaba la puerta, asomándose en las inmensas tinieblas de una oficina cubiertas de piso a techo de gabinetes llenos de líquidos y pociones. En el centro del final del cuarto se encontraba un hombre sentado en el escritorio. Sus manos unidas encima del escritorio, vestido totalmente de negro.

"Me llamo usted..." comenzó a decir pero la puerta se cerro de cantazo. Kosmo brinco, y se alejo un poco de ella.

"Perdona," dijo el hombre, "Aun no he arreglado la maldición de la puerta. Profesor Lupin me dijo que necesitabas una poción para desvanecer su cicatriz."

"Entonces usted es Severus." Pero justamente cuando menciono el nombre se arrepintió. El hombre de cabellos negro que llegaba a sus hombros, cerró sus ojos e inhalo fuerte mente. "Perdón-"

"No os preocupéis," decía Severus, "Ningún estudiante se había dirigido a mi como Severus, ni siquiera la mayoría de los profesores."

Severus se levanto de su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar en sus gabinetes. "Un vampineso te ataco?"Pregunto.

"Pues bueno cuando estaba de compras con Remus-"

"Te asegurases de limpiar la herida adecuadamente?"

"Bueno eso creo."

"Eso crees?" Severus pregunto mirándola fijamente con un frasco fino de un líquido amarillo en sus pálidas manos. Kosmo miro al suelo un poco desconcertada. "Bueno tomate esto, te ayudara con la cicatriz."

Kosmo se acerco y lo tomo, esquivando alguna mirada con el Profesor Snape, lo cual la confundía mucho el por que de su actitud y sentido. Era algo tan conocido, como si hubiere vivido algo antes, el hombre de repensé de le hacia familiar...

"_No hacemos amistades con Slytherins."_ Una voz decía desde lejos, _"Muy bien lo sabes Remus..."_

"Sucede algo?" La voz del hombre la levanto de sus pensamientos y la esforzó a mirarlo fijamente. Severus se acercaba y tomaba la barbilla de la chica. Observo como los ojos grises se opacaban con tristeza.

"Nada," dijo la chica un poco temblorosa , rompiendo el contacto del hombre en su cara y entregando el frasco "Solo decepcionada."

"Por que?" Preguntaba Severus, "Soy tu administrador de Slytherin, puedes confiar en mi."

Pero aun así Kosmo movió su cabeza en negación y retrocedió un poco. "Solo cosas mentales y emocionales, eso es todo." Así la chica se retiro del despacho de profesor pero Severus había tomado en cuenta el resplandor que venia de su banda platinada en su cabeza...

* * *

"Buenos días, Kosmo." 

"Buenos días Draco," le contesto la chica media dormida, casi sin terminar su banquete de desayuno.

"Aun sigues decepcionada por los estupidos Gryffindors?"

"No, y desearías que dejaras de llamarlos estupidos."

"Por que?" Draco preguntaba sirviéndose su desayuno.

"Por que si," murmuro y empujo suavemente el plato lejos de ella. "No tengo ánimos de nada."

"Una poción alegrante no te haría mal, Señorita Shacktl." La chica se encontró mirando a los ojos oscuros del Profesor Snape.

"No creo," decía la chica, "Nunca me han funcionado."

"Deberías de tratar de sentirte bien, hoy son tus evaluaciones."

"Que!" exclamo casi levantándose de su asiento, "Madre!" así se dejo caer en el asiento y sonrió al profesor. "No os preocupáis, se que haré bien."

Severus inclino un poco su cabeza en entendimiento y se marcho a la mesa de los profesores. Draco le guiño el ojo y le sobo el hombro, "Buena suerte." Kosmo sonrió y no pudo contener murmurar:

"Eres todo un galán."

* * *

"Lista para las pruebas?" Remus le pregunto, logrando alcanzarla después de que terminara el desayuno. 

Kosmo rió con toda una travesura. "Seguro que estoy preparada."

Remus sonrió y le palpo el hombro. "Si logras para te tocara con los de ultimo año."

"Ponle en sello de seguro." Remus sonrió y fue a decirle algo cuando Severus les rozo por el lado. Hubo un silencio profundo haciendo que Remus bajara su sonrisa.

"Severus?" el hombre de ropas y capas sedosas negras paro y los miro a ambos. Por un instante pudo recordar sus viejos tiempos cuando observaba a un hombre de cabellos negros, abrazando al hombre lobo en afección

"Que quieres Lupin?" Pregunto fríamente.

"No crees que Kosmo te recuerde..."

"Ni en un segundo Lupin, Kosmo es mas madura de lo que tu noviecito era." Pero los ojos del profesor de pociones decía otras palabras. Sus ojos reflejaban el asombro y la curiosidad de tal pregunta.

Severus abrió una puerta a su derecha. "Señorita Shacktl, es tiempo de entrar a tomar sus exámenes."

Kosmo miro al hombre lobo quien se sonrojaba de seguro po el comentario del frió profesor pero sus ojos se entristecieron un poco. "Vale Kosmo anda, Severus será el evaluador."

Kosmo trato de sonreír para animar el hombre lobo antes de entrar al salón y que Severus cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"Tome asiento Señorita Shacktl."

Habían un promedio de 45 estudiantes en el salón inmenso, en la parte frontal había suficiente espacio como para procrear un duelo. Rápidamente Kosmo tomo asiento en la primera fila único espacio que había.

Severus camino hasta el centro de la parte frontal del salón y saco su varita. "Empezaremos con las pruebas de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras."

"Primera fila, Shacktl y Potter ambos al frente."

Kosmo torno su mirada al moreno alado de ella, un poco asombrada. Como no se pudo haber dado cuenta de la presencia del moreno?

Ambos caminaron donde el profesor le había indicado. "Suerte." Le murmuro Harry antes de que el profesor dijera.

"Comenzaremos evaluando sus defensas. Varitas afuera."

Ambos tomaron sus varitas afueras listo para el combate. "A la cuenta de uno, dos, tres."

Ambos abrieron sus bocas y exclamaron el primer hechizo. Justo cuando fue a impactar en Kosmo, la bandana en su cabeza brillo de color azul y el grito de un hombre se escucho en la mente de Harry y su cicatriz exploto con dolor...

Continuara...

* * *

Notas: Se los juro que se me olvido la mitad de la historia cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo tres. Solo se lo que pasa en navidad y los efectos de la bandana. Pero aun así se escucha bien, esto ni siquiera estaba planificado, sino vino de la nada. Va a tener poco proceso así que los meses pasaran rápidos. Voy a poner las cosas importantes y no baba. Hehehe review! 


	4. Consecuencias de un misterio antiguo

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasado revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien. Espero que no suene tan Mary sue por que se esta centrando al punto de vista de Kosmo pero todo tiene su paso. Pronto se involucrara Harry hasta un punto como hermanos. ( Ah ya les dije la clave del final y no, no es que son hermanos)

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Consecuencias de un misterio antiguo**

Juraba que había visto al moreno de ojos iluminosos encamarse por un grito de un hombre. Pero que había pasado? De repente sintió al ver al moreno que algo la absolvió y la ciego con una luz verdosa. Abrió sus ojos suavemente para encontrarse flotando en un líquido verde.

Miro su alrededor pero aun lograba ver solo liquido verde claro. Trato de nadar pero se golpeo una pared de cristal. Recostó las manos del cristal y comenzó a golpear pero el cristal ni siquiera se movió. Sus ojos grises doloridamente se fijaban en la borrosa figura detrás del cristal. La cual se acercaba y acariciaba el cristal del otro lado. Trato de hablar, preguntar quien era pero solo burbujas venían de su boca.

"Kosmo," podía escuchar el hombre decir, "Mi niña."

Y como un sueño, como si se viajara por Polvo Floo Kosmo volvía a ser cegada por una luz y volver a la realidad.

"Kosmo!" La chica volvía al salón de pruebas, sus piernas extremadamente débiles le fallaban y la tumbaban al piso. El joven moreno de Gryffindor se acercaba a la chica con su morada dolorosa cicatriz tomándola suavemente por los hombros mientras su bandana poco a poco disminuía su resplandor.

Pero al Profesor Snape le brotaba su curiosidad por los ojos y su expresión por fuera trataba de esconder todas las preguntas que podrían surgir. Justo cuando Harry ayudo a la joven de pie el profesor de Pociones prácticamente los empujo fuera del salón.

"Profesor!" Trataba Harry de decir.

"No tengo tiempo para sus cosas!" Justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontraba Remus, cerrando la puerta de la oficina suya que se encontraba cerca del salón de evaluación. "Lupin!"

El hombre Lobo se tornaba sorprendidamente. "No se supone que aun estuviese evaluando?"

Severus no se preocupo en mirarle, "Encargate de ellos." Harry y Kosmo miraban de sorpresa al profesor que les cerró la puerta en la cara, Kosmo casi en sus brazos.

"Descarado," Harry murmuro.

"Anda vamos a mi oficina, dime que paso?"

* * *

Remus se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mientras que Harry caminaba mirando los libros que el hombre lobo tenia detrás de su escritorio y Kosmo se sentaba en la silla al frente del escritorio, entretenida viendo la esfera que Remus tenia de adorno en su escritorio.

"Que sucedió?"

"Kosmo y yo íbamos a ser evaluados en nuestras defensas cuando la bandana comenzó a brillar," comenzó el moreno a decir, sabiendo que Kosmo no hablaría por un rato. "Pues un dolor estalló en mi cicatriz y-"

El joven se acerco al Hombre lobo y le tomo la mano mirándolo fijamente. Escuche a Sirius gritar, Remus."

"Sirius?" El hombre lobo preguntaba en un murmuro, sus ojos perdidamente buscaban un vacio sin comienzo. Fijo sus mielosos ojos en los ojos luminosos del moreno. "Seguro que era el?"

Harry soltó su mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana que enseñaba parte del bosque prohibido en la mañana. "Seguro. Su voz es difícil de negar, Remus; Era el."

Ambos sobresaltaron al escuchar un suave sonido de un metal haciendo contacto con una superficie de madera. Kosmo se sonrojó mientras tocaba su bandana. "Perdón."

Remus olvido de repente lo que Harry le había mencionado y miro a la chica. "Que te sucedió a ti Kosmo?"

La chica de cabellos negros miro lentamente la superficie del escritorio de profesor. "Pues, sentí que fui absorbida por algo y...escuche a mi padre, creo."

Harry y Remus compartieron miradas. Harry se encontraba alado del profesor cuando la joven miro al profesor confusa. "No se, pero me encontraba de repente en un liquido verde y una figura me llamaba aunque no la podía ver. Era como si hubiese entrado en una memoria o viajado al pasado."

Remus la miro sorprendido antes de acercarse. "Déjame ver esa bandana." Kosmo brinco lejos de hombre lobo exclamando,"NO!"

"No, me la puedo quitar," dijo la chica un poco calmada.

"Por que no?" Harry preguntaba sospechosamente.

"Lo decía en la carta que dejaron conmigo en la puerta de los Shacktl. No se por que..."

"Kosmo, necesito inspeccionarla, que pasa si era bandana fue echa con residuos de un gira tiempo, podría ser peligroso."

Kosmo se levanto de su asiento, enojada. "Todos siempre toman por curiosidad la maldita bandana! Que no pueden entender que no se que es, ni quien soy y es lo único que herede de mis padres!"

Así la joven se marcho furiosamente de la oficina dejando a Remus y Harry sorprendidos.

* * *

"De seguro que uso esa cosa para tratar de ganarte Harry."

"Ron, hay alguna situación que no pienses que es culpa de un Slytherin?"

Harry rió suavemente a sus dos mejores amigos debatiendo la razón por la cual Harry experimento su dolor en el salón de evaluación. Ambos terminaron sus evaluaciones mientras que Harry se tuvo que quedar toda una tarde en la sala común hasta que sus amigos llegaran para luego bajar a cenar. Claro, Ron se encontraba discutiendo lo que había pasado con Harry y Kosmo.

"Ron no creo que esa fuera la razón." Harry al fin comento mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor. "Ella misma confeso que tenia esa bandana desde que la dejaron en la casa de su familia temporánea junto con una carta que solo decía no quitársela."

" Un momento, No era así que te dejaron a ti Harry?" Hermione pregunto como toda una inteligente buja que era.

"Si." Harry contesto mirando hacia los campos de Hogwarts. "Eso es lo que pensé también."

"Podían ser hermanos!" Ron sugirió un poco aterrado.

"Por Merlín, Ron!" Hermione exclamo enojaba. "Como pensar tal estupidez." Harry rió pero por dentro pensaba temiendo que podría ser verdad.

* * *

"Kosmo!" La chica se tenso a la voz del chico rubio que la llamaba desde la entrada de la sala de Slytherin. "Que sucedió con Potter en la sala de evaluación? Por que tu bandana brillaba-"

Kosmo le hizo una señal con la mano. "Son muchas preguntas que no podré contestar."

"Pero si todo el mundo lleva hablando de esto. Debes de saber algo."

"Pero desafortunadamente no Draco, no se que sucedió en verdad, ni siquiera se quien maldita sea soy y la estupida bandana que llevo puesta." Por un segundo Kosmo podía recordar como si aun estuviese en el liquido verde y observando la figura murmurando su nombre. Tomo su libro de pociones y lo cerro.

"A donde vas?" Draco pregunto. "No vas a cenar?

"No tengo apetito por el momento y menos para escuchar a la gente hablar de lo ocurrido." La chica desapareció por las escaleras de el dormitorio de las chicas.

Pero Draco no pudo contener el impulso de tomar un pergamino en la mesa de la sala y con su pluma comenzó a escribir.

_**Padre,**_

_Tengo noticias..._

* * *

En los próximos días Kosmo, comenzó a tomar clases con los de ultimo año como le había informado Dumbledore a través de Remus quien se había disculpado por su enojo. Ambos Kosmo y Harry fueron evaluados por cada profesor que en un mismo salón de evaluación dado al incidente que hubo con ambos.

En encantamientos, Harry hizo bien al igual que Kosmo mientras que en Transfiguración, la chica obtuvo mayor puntaje que Hermione y el sorprendiendo a McGonagall que hacia superado la puntuación de la señorita Granger una de las mejores alumnas. Kosmo se había sonrojado por esto.

En historia de la Magia Harry de costumbre obtenía una puntuación como los demás aunque Kosmo llegaba a alcanzar la de Hermione dado que ella señalo que en su escuela remota las clases de historias eran dadas con un tipo de girador de tiempo como ilustrador de las historias antiguas.

En cuido de criaturas Mágicas, Kosmo aunque no sabía mucho tenía una conexión increíble con los animales que la llevaba a extremos que ni siquiera Hagrid podría llegar. Harry no logro hacer tan bien que digamos pero aun no hacia tan mal como Neville.

En pociones fue una tortura para el joven moreno. Era de esperar de Snape aunque Kosmo tuvo mejor puntuación que el mismo Draco Malfoy, sorprendiendo a todos y al profesor Snape. Malfoy era el mejor alumno en pociones. Pero en defensas contra las artes oscuras, Kosmo era casi un fracaso mientras que el famoso Niño que vivió tuvo un excelente puntaje.

Actualmente, se encontraban tomando clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Bueno, observando la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"Anda Remus, déjame participar!" Kosmo persuadía al profesor de cabellos mieles.

"No Kosmo y soy tu profesor por el momento no un amigo pasajero," contesto el Profesor Lupin mientras observaba la labor de los estudiantes de acuerdo a la tácticas de defensa en contra de hechizos oscuro que comenzaron a discutir en clase.

"Por que no? Como voy aprender a defenderme de todas esas madres si ni siquiera me dejas participar como los demás?" (N/A: en cuestiones de mi país decir 'esas madres' es como decir esas cosas pero en una expresión exagerada)

"Dumbledore me exigió que no te involucrara con la clase-"

"Y que se cree ese viejo!" Kosmo preguntaba molesta.

"Es tu director," replico Remus seriamente a la joven a su lado mientras se recostaba un poco de la mesa cerca de la ventana, "No quisiera que ocurriera mas de tus accidentes con la bandana."

"Pero si solo ocurrió uno! Por que-"

"Hasta que no se descubra de que esta hecho y para que esta hecho tu bandana, no podrás participar con los demás Kosmo, que pasa si es parte de un gira tiempo y terminas tu y alguien mas atrapado en un tiempo?"

Kosmo frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho. "No es justo," decía con una voz de injusticia. Pero aun así no pudo contener el impulso de mirar como los jóvenes hacían su trabajo.

"Sabes, es bueno que tomase Oculencia con el Profesor Snape, podría venir de uso."

"Oculencia?

"Te ayudan a bloquear tu mente de intrusos que deseen ver y extraer información."

"Y por que no algo mas practico?" Kosmo sugirió pero Remus le dio una mirada que hizo a la chica fruncir el ceño nuevamente. "De acuerdo, tomare Oculencia pero si Voldemort me mata no preguntes por que."

* * *

_Se encontraba de lejos una figura desplomada en el suelo sobre la oscuridad del lugar. Sus cabellos negros se encontraban enredados, mientras se agarraba su costal en agonía. Miles de colas blancas flotantes como parte de algo sobrenatural, algo parasicólogo, lo rodeaban y comenzaban a emitir sonidos de elevación como murmuro y chillidos. Sus ojos grises miraban con soledad y confusión alrededor. Donde estaba? Y los demás?_

_Los sonidos de las colas blancas nublaban su audición. Y por muchos años el hombre mayor comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente, sintiendo la misma frialdad y soledad de años atrás._

Kosmo de levantaba lentamente, limpiándose asombrosamente las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Torno su mirada en la varita de material titanio que se encontraba en la mesa. Que era eso? Un sueño? Una memoria?

EL reloj de su mesa de noche comenzó a sonar haciéndola exhalar. Buscando sus fuerzas logro levantarse y vestir se para su próximo día en Hogwarts tratando de evadir la curiosidad de tal escena.

Pero justamente que abrió la puerta de su habitación que compartia con otras para salir, un dolor inmenso paso por su cabeza y podía escuchar las voz de un hombre gritando en locura...

Continuara...

* * *

Notas: haha se me ocurrió esto a lo último. Espero que les este gustando. Próximo capitulo Snape da una tarea que deja impresiones y Kosmo toma Oculencia! 


	5. Desorden por una tragedia

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la histria que son escenas del pasados revueltas elmla lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Notas:** Ya estamos entrando en la vida de Kosmo y todo su misterio. También Harry comienza a descubrir muchas cosas. Lucius vendrá ya mismo en Navidad!

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: Desorden por una tragedia…**

Pero justamente que abrió la puerta de su habitación que compartía con otras para salir, un dolor inmenso paso por su cabeza y podía escuchar las voz de un hombre gritando en locura. Kosmo comenzaba a perder su balance y sentido y sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo.

Una de las chicas de tercer año pasaba por el área y noto a la inconsciente chica de cabellos negro en el piso. " Kosmo?" Llamaba la pequeña, su mano alcanzo el hombro de la chica pero lo alejo rápidamente al sentir si piel extremadamente fría.

"Dana! Llama al Profesor Snape!" exclaimo la chica a su mejor amiga pero justo en ese momento la puerta del retrato se abría y el Profesor Snape entraba por ella.

"Profesor Snape!" El hombre de cabellos grasosos se torno en su nombre y se acerco a la chica.

"Que ocurre, Srta. Deboriah?" Pero justa mente al pregunta Snape noto el cuerpo inconsciente de Kosmo boca abajo, su mejilla recostaba en los fríos pisos del calabozo. Rápidamente callo en rodillas y sus brazos alcanzaron a la chica de cabellos negros. "Kosmo?" preguntaba. La piel de la chica se encontraba extremadamente fría y comenzaba a temblar incontrolable.

_Severus entonces sentía ser absorbido en un mundo sobrenatural, y comenzaba a observa una imagen muy reconocida. Un niño de apenas cinco años se encontraba en los jardines de una hermosa mansión, mirando al cielo silenciosamente. Su pelo era corto, sedoso y negro mientras que sus pequeñas manos y piel eran extremadamente pálidas por las ropas negras que llevaba._

"_Severus," una voz llamaba. "Querido, ven a comer…"_

_Y justo cuando el chico se tornaba, un llanto de un bebe comenzaba a llamar su atención y dos ojos grises comenzaba a observarlo a través de un cristal verde. De repente el cristal se rompió y el grito de un hombre resonó alrededor._

Severus se volvía a encontrar con la joven entre sus brazos, mientras la otra estudiante observaba preocupadamente. Kosmo entonces abrió sus ojos y se sentó rápidamente, respirando profundamente. Sus ojos mirando los cercanos misteriosos ojos onxy y comenzaba a sentir su pecho atorado.

"Severus," era todo lo que murmuro Kosmo antes de volver a caer en sus brazos, inconsciente.

* * *

Severus alcanzaba a tocar los cabellos negros de la joven inconsciente, completamente pálida y fría sobre la cama de la enfermería. No lograba explicarse por que la joven comenzaba a tener asaltos incomprensibles en tan solo el comienzo escolar.

Aun así, observar a la joven de su casa era como contemplar una belleza. La chica le hacia sentir completamente distinto cuando se encontraba alrededor de ella, y lo impulsaba a protegerla, a recogerla entre sus brazos. Su piel causaba calentó en la suya y un completo llenamiento emocional, como si algo que le faltase cesara con la presencia de la chica.

No podía explicarse por que Kosmo, le causaba tanto trauma incomprensible.

"Severus estas bien?" Remus preguntaba a su lado. El Profesor de Pociones se petrificó al escuchar al hombre lobo hablar; casi se le olvidaba que el otro hombre y el sensato de Albus Dumbledore estaban presentes.

"No logro comprender sus síntomas."

"Posiblemente es el estrés," Dumbledore sugirió, observando a la chica de lejos.

"El estrés! Al carajo el estrés! Esto no es causa de estrés y mucho menos tenerlas repetitivamente! La joven lleva semanas con estos teatritos!" De repente, la chica se estremeció, y su piel se tornaba aun mas fría.

"Severus," comenzaba a murmurar la chica, "Severus escúchame,"

"Kosmo?" pregunto el profesor de Pociones, removiendo los cabellos de su cara. "Kosmo que-?"

La chica comenzaba a respirar pesadamente y su cuerpo se sacudía bruscamente. Uno voz ronca y varonil venia de su garganta. "Severus sacame de aquí! Sacame! Tu sabes como…"

Remus llevo su mano a su boca, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con cristalinas lágrimas. La chica continuaba sacudiéndose, sus cabellos negros se pegaban a su pálida piel como un animal encerrado algo que quería salir…

Remus no podía aguantar tal escena y menos el trauma que tal voz le causo. Casi empujando a Dumbledore, abandono la enfermería conteniendo los llantos que eran de venir.

De repente la chica se sentaba completamente en la cama de golpe y respirando pesadamente. Snape observo a la chica totalmente desconcertado. "Que paso?" pregunto mirando el profesor. "Por que estoy aquí profesor Snape."

"Estabas inconsciente-"

"Inconsciente?".

Severus la tomo de sus hombros los cuales de repente volvían a su temperatura normal junto con su cuerpo. "Kosmo, te recuerdas de algo?"

Los ojos de la chica comenzaban hacer memoria hasta finalmente murmurar, "Un hombre, llorando, en la oscuridad y su grito departe de eso mas nada."

"Nos preocupáis mi niña," dijo Dumbledore desde la entrada. "Solo llevas semanas en el colegio haz te nido numerosos ataques de Legimencia?"

Snape dejo ir los hombros de la chica y se torno a ver al viejo, "Legimencia! Imposible."

"No es totalmente imposible Severus pero puede se una teoría razonable."

"Insinúas que Vol-"

"No insinuó nada Severus," Dumbledore dijo seriamente. "Kosmo no es mas nada que una simple chica."

Severus se acerco al viejo brujo, mirándolo ferozmente. "Deberíamos de tratar la Poción. No me gustan 'estas memorias' y no me vengas con el cuentito de que es Legimencia! Sabes muy bien que no lo es."

"No podemos hacer esta poción por que si Severus, es totalmente ilegal."

"No para mi," escuchaba la chica al Profesor decir, "Soy Maestro en Pociones-"

"Pero aun así se necesita el permiso de sus padres. Puede ser solo distorsiones mentales o algo así."

"A padres Muggles?" siseó Snape. "Que van a entender ellos!"

"No podemos hacer esta poción como si ella fuese un experimento," Dumbledore decía mientras sus ojos azulados miraban curiosamente al Profesor esperando alguna reacción pero claro, nunca la conseguiría. Severus no podía recordar aquella tragedia…

"No voy a dejar que un alumno mío sufra mas."

Dumbledore, bajo su cabeza y inhaló. "Mantenla lista, si algo vuelve a suceder, la pones en acción." con esto Dumbledore abandono la enfermería.

"Profesor," Kosmo llamaba desde su cama, un poco ronca. "Quisiera tomar clases de Oculemcia."

Severus observo los ojos platinados de la joven tratando de buscar una respuesta a todo esto.

* * *

Hermione entro el Gran comedor muy apurada, encontrando sus amigos desayunando lenta y cansadamente. "Aun no hay escuchado la noticia?" preguntaba, sentándose alado de el pelirrojo, comiendo su segundo plato de desayuno.

"Que noticia?" Ron preguntaba aun ocupado en servirse su comida.

"Kosmo, esta en la enfermería, inconsciente. Dana me dijo que la chica cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Snape." Ron se encontraba arqueando su ceja mientras tragaba su desayuno.

Fue entonces que Hermione noto al moreno, recostando su cabeza en la mesa mientras comenzaba a menear el cereal de su plato, "Harry, te encuentras bien?"

Harry definitivamente no se encontraba bien. El Joven había tenido un sueño extremadamente raro. Había en el una niña de apenas cinco años, de ojos platinados y cabellos negros sosteniendo una pelota negra mientras le sonreía a el. Luego veía como la niña se transformaba en su padrino, Sirius, sonriendo. De repente el hombre se aterrorizaría, y su cuerpo luego se encontraba cayendo dentro del velo negro, sus gritos comenzando a nublar sus sentidos.

"Harry!" Llamaba Hermione.

"Que paso?"

"Kosmo esta en-"

"Si tengo su debida atención por unos momentos," comenzaba a llamar el viejo sabio de Dumbledore, en sus favoritas capas de lila, "Quisiera informarle acerca los estudiantes que tomaran clases especiales de Oculencia."

El gran comedor estallo en murmuros pero el profesor Dumbledore levanto su mano en silencio. "Han ocurrido serios ataques de Legimencia alrededor del castillo y alrededor del mundo también. Se escogerán ciertos estudiantes para este curso. El resto de los profesores por favor trabajen con hechizos de protección mental."

"Harry Potter," comenzaba a nombrar la profesora Mcgonagall, "Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini…"

Harry frunció el seño y removió el plato de cereal intocable. Bien ahora tendría que soportar otra clase mas con Snape, ni mas ni menos.

"y Kosmo Shacktl." Termino la profesora de decir.

"Y ahora en todo me toca la chica," Harry murmuro, desanimado.

* * *

Alguien toco suavemente la puerta del despacho de Remus. El hombre lobo se encontraba acaramelado en el sofá, sus ojos rojos de lágrimas, abrazando sus piernas.

"Se puede pasar?" preguntaba la voz serena del directo de Hogwarts. Remus limpio sus lagrimas lo mas que pudo.

"Adelante," Remus murmuro un poco tembloroso.

El viejo sabio con su famosa túnicas de color azul cerraba la puerta detrás de el y se acerco al hombre lobo, sentándose alado de el.

"Te hagon un te?" Comenzaba a preguntar el hombre lobo pero Dumbledore lo paro haciendo que el hombre lobo volviera a su lugar.

"Mi niño, se que cuando no vas a comes es cuando haz luna llena o estas deprimido. Que te sucede?"

Remus se llevo las manos a la cara justamente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo. "Era el."

"Se que llevas meses tratando de sobrepasar su muerte pero-"

"Era su voz! Llevo desde los once años escuchándola y es única."

"Remus," comenzaba a decir el director, " no dejes que esto te afecte."

"Por que tuvo que aparecer el momento menos indicado? Cuando ya podía estar mejor? Quien es ella Albus!" Sus últimas palabras vinieron con un grito sollozo del hombre lobo.

"Desafortunadamente no lo se Remus, pero Kosmo estará tomando clases de Oculemcia." Remus miro al viejo confundido.

"Que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?"

Dumbledore tomo la mano del hombre. "Conociendo a Severus, de seguro usara la Oculemcia como ventaja. Aun que no este en mi mayor acuerdo de hacerlo. Pronto podremos saber quien es…"

Dumbledore tomo al hombre de casi cuarenta y dos años entre sus brazos, Pero aun asi sus ojos brillaban con dolor de una mentira provocada por una tragedia…

Continuara…

Notas: Espero que se escuche bien


	6. Oculencia y memorias

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Notas:** Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasados revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.Siiii un nuevo misterio de Kosmo será revelado! Hice un banner sobre la historia en http/: i3. photobucket. com /albums/ y83/ shinigamililizblack /apudargentumgenus.jpg (Delen copy y paste y borren los espacios)

Marrones: significa en mi país algo enorme, fuera de lo común.

* * *

**Capitulo seis: Oculencia y memorias**

_Desesperadamente miraba atrás, mientras el árido y oscuro escenario alrededor resonaba con lunáticas risas, gritos y millares de explosiones pero no se atrevía a parar, quería huir de todo. No quería morir._

_Sentía como la fría blanca mascara colgaba de su cuello y su capucha caía en su espalda. Debería ocultar su cara, así nadie lo sospecharía pero en motivo en mano no lo dejaba pensar. "Mi niña."_

_Comenzó a ver miembros de las cuales llamaban Orden del Fénix, creada por el viejo Albus y otros más sinceros amigos. Muchos se volteaban a verlo y otros pensaban en seguirle al ex alumno de Hogwarts. Pero no podía perder tiempo._

"_Maldito," escucho uno de los mortifágos decir, "Traicionero vuelve acá!"_

_A la distancia veía su Mansión siniestra, y un alivio se formaba en su pecho. "Estoy en casa, mi niña," murmuraba entre respiros pesados mientras corría a la mansión._

_Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión se encontraba de frente al viejo Albus que lo paraba tomándolo de los hombros. Alterado agito sus brazos y logro escapar del viejo._

"_S-"_

"_Mi niña!" exclamaba bajando las escalera hacia los calabozos horrorizado. Albus lo seguía deprisa, y justo cuando lo alcanzo lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo frió de los calabozos, mirando a un enorme tubo que llegaba hasta el techo, con una sustancia verdosa y adentro flotaba el cuerpecito de una niña de un año. Así se levantaba del suelo y tocaba con delicadeza el cristal mientras continuaba murmurando, "Mi niña, perdóname."_

_Gritos comenzaban a escucharse aun más cerca los gritos de los mortifagos y los ojos del hombre de apenas veinticinco años se horrorizaban mientras abrazaba al tubo en protección. Albus logro esconderse en las sombras de los calabozos cuando los mortifagos aparecieron_

"_Entonces era cierto, ocultabas algo." Uno de los mortifagos dijo con la mascara blanca puesta en su rostro._

_El hombre comenzaba arrodillarse, " Matame a mi, pero no a ella. Se los ruego."_

_El hombre estremeció al sentir la punta de la varita del mortifago en su frente. "Tomare el placer de hacerlo. Avada-"_

_De repente los ojos de la pequeña en el tubo se abrieron de repente y observaron alrededor. Noto a un hombre arrodillado, demasiado conocido. Albus aun escondido escucho la simple palabra que venia de la niña._

"_Papi!" El sitio comenzó a temblar cortando las últimas palabras del hechizo prohibido y el tubo comenzó a estallarse. _

_Albus miraba asombrado, "Interesante."_

_Millones de olas de aura venían de la explosión y los mortifagos no tuvieron mas opción que irse rápido de aquel fenómeno. El hombre se volteaba a ver las inmensas auras que prevenían de la niña._

"_145, 165, 175, Increíble, aun sigue aumentando!"_

"_Va a morir!" exclamó el hombre horrorizado, "su cuerpo no aguanta tanto! Albus haz algo!"_

_El viejo entro en acción y apunto su varita a la niña, "**Apud argentum genus aeon servo potestas**!"_

_Algo golpeó el cuerpo de la niña y todo comenzaba a disminuir. El hombre se acerco al cuerpo desnudo y lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

"_Perdoname, perdoname mil veces."_

"_Por que viniste, todo estaba bajo control."_

"_Estaba preocupado," respondió el hombre._

"_Un poco mas y la niña pierde su vida por tus preocupaciones! Donde esta tu cabeza? Ahora Voldemort sabrá todo esto!"_

"_Voldemort esta en casa de los Potter." Como si tuviese doble personalidad, Albus arrebataba la niña de los brazos del hombre mientras que este le rogaba._

"_Borradme la memoria Albus, no quiero vivir con esto como tortura! Hazla feliz pero no quiero recordar!"_

"_Dime un nombre, para la niña. De un modo u otro sabias que el plan era este, Perdóname hijo," Volvía a repetir mientras el hombre se ahogaba el ríos de lagrimas._

"_Kosmo, llamala Kosmo!" Y así Dumbledore apuntaba al a frente de su e- alumno la punta de su poderosa varita y decía, "Obliviate."_

Dumbledore brincaba de su cama, sudando a la memora extraídas de aquella tragedia diecisiete años atrás. Se levantaba de su cama y se ponía sus pantuflas y comenzaba a mirar afuera de la ventana, vestido en su túnica de dormir.

"Esto es horrible," murmuraba, "Muy horrible."

* * *

"Esto esta muy raro," Draco murmuraba a la chica de cabellos negros quien caminaba alado de el. "Severus nunca había dado una clase fuera de los calabozos." 

"Vamos, menos habla y caminen de prisa, hay mucho trabajo que empezar," siseo el profesor de Pociones mientras guiaba a los jóvenes a la biblioteca. Al llegar, ambas casas se dividieron el polos opuestos. Severus se paro entre medio de las mesas de las casas rivales y cruzo sus brazos.

"No vallan a festejar mucho, el trabajo es en grupo, y yo los elijo!" añadió antes de que pudiesen pararse, muchos sonidos de protestas sonaron.

"Parkinson y Weasley; Granger y Malfoy; Longbottom y Goyle," continuaba nombrando el profesor al azar cuando sus ojos pararon en Harry. "Potter y Shacklt." Harry exhaló y miro a la chica pelinegra quien le sonrió abiertamente.

"Que espera?" Severus pregunto después de terminar de nombrarlos, "Únanse con sus compañeros! No están aquí para que se miren las caras!"

Severus comenzó a repartir un pergamino a cada grupo, "Tendrán un informe oral el Martes de las Pociones escritas en su pergamino, y no se atrevan a intercambiarlas o sino reciben 4 D (Dreadful)."

"Pero Señor es Noviembre! El miércoles es el campeonato de Quidditch!" Harry exclamo haciendo que Severus lo miraba ferozmente.

"Pues tendrán que renunciar al equipo por que estudiante que no sepa todo el contenido de la poción y todo lo preguntado en el pergamino serán 2 Owls menos."

Harry dejo caer su mandíbula en asombro, "Maldito infeliz, sabe que debo practicar para el campeonato y ahora hace esto! Ningún otro profesor dio proyectos!"

Kosmo, sonrió y tomo la mano del joven. "No te preocupes, terminaremos esto antes de tiempo y tendrás tiempo para practicar," Kosmo decia mientras tomaba el pergamino. "No creo que de una poción…tan…difícil. Que madre es esta?"

Harry se dejo deslizar un poco en si silla. "Bien ahora el bastardo nos da la mas difícil!"

"No es tan difícil," Kosmo comento, "Solo que hay que buscar mucha información, y restringida."

"Tienen permiso para entrar a la área restringida, SOLO para tomar libros de Pociones, no quiero otro tipo de libro afuera o tendrán suspensión," Severus dijo ferozmente a los jóvenes. "Ahora trabajen! Quiero un borrador de lo que van a cubrir en el informe."

Harry saco un pergamino de su bolsa, y comenzó a observa a sus mejores amigos. Ron miraba ferozmente a Parkinson quien de seguramente decidía no hacer nada. Hermione, por otra parte comenzaba a buscar libros mientras que Malfoy tomaba un pergamino y comenzaba a anotar cosas en libro de Pociones de la clase.

Un leve peso hizo brincar la mesa, "Perdón," Kosmo decía el grupo que estaban reunido mas abajo en la mesa. "Bueno, aquí tenemos bastantes libros, donde podemos sacar información."

Harry miro horrorizado a los 8 libros que Kosmo trajo que parecían marrones de textos de vida que libros en si. "Bastantes? O querrás decir exagerados!"

Kosmo, rodó sus ojos y tomo uno de los libros pesados, "No es el fin del mundo Harry."

"Ni con esto llegara."

Largas horas pasaron cuando Harry se encontraba frustrado leyendo libro por libro, buscando sobre la maldita poción y solamente llevaba ¼ de lo que pedía el maldito profesor. Kosmo de ves en cuando miraba a su pergamino sonreía con travesura y continuaba escribiendo. Así fue cuando la campana sonó y Severus pidió los borradores.

"Que vamos hacer Kosmo?" Harry preguntaba mientras observaba a los demás, en especial a Malfoy y Hermione quienes entregaban su borrador. "No tengo cadi nada hecho!"

"No te preocupes," Kosmo decía mientras enseñaba dos pergaminos, uno con el nombre, Kosmo BS Shacklt y Otro con Harry J. Potter. " Se parece a tu letra no?" preguntaba la chica entregándole el pergamino con su nombre.

"Tu hiciste-"

"Pues como termine antes de tiempo quise decidir lo que vas hablar y creedme que es lo mas fácil de la poción."

"Borradores," Severus pregunto pasando por alado. Harry entrego el pergamino que Kosmo le hizo, así escondiendo el verdadero de el. Kosmo entrego el suyo inocentemente mientras Severus miraba sospechosamente el de Harry.

Al salir de la biblioteca Harry exhalo profundo, "Por poco nos cacha!"

Kosmo rió suavemente. "Nah, aun así, hubiese salido a la defensa. Mira Harry, tu encargate de entrenar para el campeonato, que yo me encargo del resto."

"Se-segura?"

"Si, luego te daré todo lo que tienes que aprenderte por si te pregunta algo."

Harry se emociono tanto que no pudo contener en abrazar a la chica, "Ay Kosmo! Eres un encanto! Muchas, muchas gracias!"

"Practica bien por que quiero ver un buen campeonato," Kosmo exclamo mientras el joven corría hacia su torre.

"Te prometo!"

"No deberías e hacer eso," El profesor Dumbledore decía mientras salía de uno de los salones. "Después se acostumbra y se vuelve irresponsable."

Kosmo miro con una ceja elevada al viejo. "Y a usted que le importa lo que yo hago?"

"Mucho," respondió sinceramente el viejo.

"Pues des-impórtese," siseo la chica antes de marcharse.

Albus no pudo contener el comentario a sola, "Terca como tu padre."

* * *

Severus cruzo sus brazos mientras se recostaba del borde de su escritorio al ver los jóvenes de último año llegar a su despacho. "Y bueno alguien sabe que es Oculencia?" 

Hermione rápidamente levanto su mano pero Severus como siempre la ignoro, en cambio Harry levanto un poco su mano.

"Si Potter?"

"Es un arte mental para bloquear gente que trate de leer tu mente."

"Me impresionas cada vez Potter. Oculencia, como su compañero nos informo es el arte de dominar tu mente y evadir mentes ajenas a leer tu memoria. Legilimencia es lo contrario de Oculencia, y la Legilimencia es un método para extraer información sin tocar o envenenar al individuo pero se requiere de mucha práctica y determinación para dominar ambas."

La puerta de despacho se abrió y Kosmo entro un poco apresurada. "Perdón por mi retraso Profesor, es que-"

"Shacklt, ven al frente." La chica miro alrededor un poco confusa pero hizo lo que se le dijo.

"Sabes lo que es Oculencia?" pregunto Severus.

"Si profesor." Severus tomo un plato dorado y con la punta de su vara en su sien comenzó a extraer pensamientos y los deposito en el plato.

"Lista Señorita. Shacklt?" pregunto Snape sacando su varita, "…_ Legilimens_!" Kosmo sentía como una fuerza le golpeaba y cegaba todo alrededor. Imágenes de su juventud pasaban por su mente. Cuando la rechazaron, su madre adoptiva le negaba todo, cuando lloraba las noches…

_No, no! _Todo comenzaba a cambiar, un hombre de cabellos negros largo sonreía a un joven como Harry, Una pelirroja rodaba sus ojos, Remus le sonreía, Dos ojos rojos la miraban. _NO!_

De repente, sentía como si algo la absorbía, entraba a algo ajeno y comenzaban a salir nuevas imágenes. Un joven de 13 años llorando en un lago. La voz de una mujer cantando, "_Severus…"_

Veía un liquido verde, una mano se que posaba en el cristal donde flotaba un cuerpo, "_Kosmo…Mi niña…"_

De repente Kosmo sentía que algo la empujaba y la tumbaba al piso. El despacho del profesor Snape volvía de nuevo en su vista. Miro a sus compañeros quieres miraban asombrosamente entre Kosmo y el Profesor.

Kosmo miro al Profesor Snape. El hombre estaba recostado de la pared, con su vara en su mano en un fuerte puño, totalmente asombrado mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar.

"Pr-profesor Snape?" procuro Kosmo levantándose, un poco nerviosa. Snape logro tomar su compostura y se alego de la pared, trago un poco de saliva, y sacudió sus capas.

"Lo ocurrido ahora es Oculencia, La señorita Shacktl me ataco al evadir su mente. Pero Oculencia no consiste en atacar con magia sino en bloquear, pelear atacar, repeler mentalmente sin la necesidad de usar su varita. Deben aclarecer su mente, no dejar entrar en lo que menos quiere, no involucren emociones sino serán utensilios para derrocarlos. En la guerra no vale la valentía ni el sentimiento, y menos con el Señor Oscuro."

"Ahora tomen un compañero y harán en cada uno por turno _Legilimens. _Bloqueen todo, no dejen que entre en lo más profundo. Señorita Shacktl, usted no, debe descansar primero. Malfoy hazlo con Zabini."

Kosmo frunció el ceño y se acerco al Profesor Snape, "Es-esta bien?"

"Conoces al hombre de tu memoria?" pregunto el profesor ignorando la pregunta de la chica que se recostaba de la pared cerca del escritorio

"Cual, el de espejuelos? Pues Harry?"

"No, Kosmo," comenzó a decir el Profesor quien solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando se preocupaba. "Ese hombre es el padre de Harry, James Potter cuando asistía en Hogwarts casi 33 años atrás."

"Pero yo no pude haber conocido el padre de Harry-"

"Y por que esta en tu memoria Kosmo?" La chica se llevaba las manos en la frente mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo, sorprendida.

"No lo se," Kosmo murmuro, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. "No se ni siquiera nada de mi."

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas:** un poco aburrido pero, vale! después viene algo interesante y comico (Vamos a rezar que así sea!) Y si es cierto, Kosmo invadió la mente de Severus por par de segundos! D 


	7. Encuentros con la verdad

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasados revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Capitulo siete: Encuentros con la verdad **

Harry sentía como la fría brisa de Noviembre helaba su morena piel mientras que se encontraba pies arriba en el aire inspeccionando las tierras alrededor buscando una señal de la rápida bola dorada de la Snitch. Sus manos agarraban muy fuerte la escoba la cual montaba, empujándola de un lado a otro, permitiéndole cambiar de rumbo.

Harry se sentía otra vez agradecido en participar en Quidditch. En su quito año, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de volar ni practicar para el campeonato; Harry amaba el Quidditch, era uno de sus mejores afanes. A la distancia vio la feroz bola doraba que volaba inocentemente solo pies de y con un halar, cambio de rumbo. Una brisa fuerte y extremada mente fría lo golpeo de prisa esforzándolo a cambiar de rumbo y perder la bola doraba.

"Harry!" Escucho alguien llamarle. Se torno un poco molesto a la voz del intruso.

Kosmo entraba al campo de Quidditch con varios delgados libros en sus brazos y saludando alegremente con su otra mano al moreno, quien comenzaba a acercaba a la chica. Muchos de los del equipo de Gryffindor miraban sospechosamente a la chica de caballos negros, quien vestía con el uniforme de Hogwarts con una capa de nieve con el escudo de Slytherin, y una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin alrededor de su cuello.

Harry bajaba de su escoba al llegar al suelo un poco asustado. Tiro la escoba al suelo y comenzó a arrastrar a la chica lejos de las miradas de los Gryffindors, en especial de Ron. Kosmo se sorprendió cuando Harry la arrastro, tomándola de los hombros.

"Que haces aquí? Los demás pensaran que estas espiando!" siseo el joven mientas Kosmo le levanto la ceja.

" Estoy aquí para el informe de Pociones. Ya que ellos no se preocupan por sus notas!" Kosmo grito las últimas palabras bastante alto para que los demás lo escucharan.

"Kosmo!" siseo de nuevo el moreno, empujándola delicadamente mas lejos de los Gryffindor, "Dime que necesitas?"

"Mira," Kosmo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras sacaba unos pergaminos pequeños de sus libros, "Solo necesito que te aprendas esto. Aquí esta todo lo que estaba en tu borrador explicado en lo máximo."

Harry miro los pergaminos sorprendido, "Solo esto?"

"Si honey," Kosmo dijo inocentemente sonriendo, "Pero eso si tenemos que reunirnos para hacerte varias preguntas. Ya sabes como Señor 'soy oscuros y me creo Dracula' es, te pegunta hasta lo mínimo."

Harry no pudo aguantar una carcajada suave, "Desde cuando Snape es 'Señor 'soy oscuros y me creo Dracula'?"

Kosmo sonrió abiertamente, "Desde que estoy hiperactiva."

Harry rió, " Bueno cuando nos reunimos?"

"Bueno si el informe es el Marte, el lunes seria conveniente, si es que no tienes practica."

"No en cambio, es mi día libre, esperadme a las 7 en el salón de estudios Muggles."

"Vale, me voy por que por lo que veo te estoy robando el tiempo," Kosmo murmuro al ver las cara de los Gryffindor mirándola ferozmente. "Que te vaya bien en tu informe Ronald!" Kosmo exclamo, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara, claro el pelirrojo no había hecho casi nada.

"Que te dijo esa metiche?" Ron pregunto enojado cuando Kosmo se fue del campo.

Harry le enseño los pergaminos a Ron, " Me estaba dando la información que necesito saber para el informe de Pociones.

"Y acaso vas a confiar en lo que escribió esa escuincla?"

"Es obvio no? Si no fuese pro ella no estuviese aquí practicando."

"Ay no manches Harry! De veras que a veces ni te entiendo. Antes estabas que no la soportas y ahora estas de amiguitos con ella."

"Celoso?" Harry pregunto cruzando sus brazos. Ron en cambio lo miro ferozmente.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero hay que practicar!"

* * *

"Maldito viejo degenerado," murmuro entre sus respiros. Jamás iba a pensar en encontrarse en estas situaciones, y menos en las que Severus tenia que sobrevivir.

Sus rubios cabellos caía sedosamente en su espalda y parte de su cara, mientras vestía en su usual color, negro con una túnica fina, sedosa y una capa larga que flotaba como sabanas mientras caminaba con autoridad y poder, aunque había perdido mucho de ellos dos años atrás.

Sus ojos plateados resplandecían con odio y malicia, concordando con las maldiciones que venían de sus finos labios. "Y que yo hacer semejante cosa! Que se pudra en su maldita oficina de loco!" exclamo, tornándose casi a la pared, parte de sus cabellos cayeron en su casa, mientras respiraba fuertemente entre rechinazos de sus diente.

Cualquiera lo podía reconocer, especialmente por el bastón de serpiente que siempre llevaba a todos lado. Sin incluir las veces que su imagen astrosamente salia en la portada del Diario del Profeta, dos años atrás por culpa del imbécil de Potter. Pero claro, nunca admitiría que gracias al viejo de Dumbledore había podido salir de Azkaban antes que se hundiera en la locura de las celdas malditas de esa prisión. Y mas que su pobrecito hijo había tenido que vivir con su padrino Severus por que su maldita esposa había huido de la humillación de su esposo.

"Que se la lleve el diablo, ni me vale después de lo que le hizo a mi pequeño dragón." Y sin mas decir llevaba en su bolsillo la carta que había recibido semanas atrás de su hijo, quien mantenía una confianza inmensa con el. Quien iba a pensar que se llevara tan bien con su hijo?

Si, no era de esperar que Lucius Malfoy, uno de los grandes mortifagos de Voldemort, estuviera desafortunadamente bajo la custodia de Dumbledore por que el viejo decrepitado había sentido compasión de lo que su dragoncito vivió y quiso sacar a su papi dragón de las celdas de Azkaban pero claro, como al viejo imbécil no se le escapaban ni las ideas lo tenia en la palma de su mano por que su libertad es monitoreada por el.

"Bonita libertad, es una maldita prisión! Salgo de una para meterme en otra!" Lucius dijo desesperadamente con un toque de incrédulo, mientras caminaba enojadamente en una tarde de un jueves por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Fue ahí donde Lucius tuvo su primer encuentro…

Justo cuando giraba a su derecha hacia la entrada principal se tropezó con una persona. Lucius fue rápido y logro mantener su balance pero en camino la otra persona callo sentada en el piso, sus libros y pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo. Lucius observo con una ceja levantada a la joven con la bufanda de Slytherin quien comenzaba a recoger sus libros y pergaminos. alcanzando a ver la bandaba plateada en su cabeza y sus ojos platas que siguian sus manos.

"Perdón," murmuro suavemente, tomando tomo y poniéndose de pie.

"Mire por donde camina." Asi fue como Lucius alcanzando a ver la bandaba plateada en su cabeza y sus ojos platas que pararon mirar los suyos. Las descripciones caían poco a poco…

_Padre_,

**_Tengo noticias; Llego una estudiante de intercambio a Slytherin, es de cabellos largos negros, ojos platas y siempre lleva una bandaba en su cabeza y su nombre es Kosmo Shacktl. Bastante raro que alguien se llame kosmo, no que eso viene de la existencia mundial? Donde todo vino? No se mucho de ella pero se me hace misteriosa, no lleva mucho desde que llego que comienza a causar un escándalo alrededor. Algo impresionante paso entre ella y Potter mientras eran evaluados en Defensa contra las artes oscuras y su bandana tiene que ver algo por que no paraba de brillar azul. Ademas, Profesor Snape la sigue mucho y siempre esta ayudándola. Se te hace sospechoso no? Trate de preguntarle algo acerca de la bandana pero dice que no sabe nada de ella o su familia, vivió con Muggles y siempre ha llevado la bandana. También escuché que sufre de ataques de Legilimencia aunque no creo que sea cierto, dicen que le suceden cosas fuera de lo común. Tienes alguna idea? Bueno te dejo por el momento._**

_**Cuidate, **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Una sonrisa burlona salia de sus labios al observar a la chica. "Entonces tu debes de ser la famosa Kosmo."

Kosmo parecía asombraba de que aquel hombre supiera quien era."F-Famosa? Creo que se equivoca-"

Pero Lucius no paraba de observar a la chicha y comenzaba acercarse mientras removía la vaina de su varita. Kosmo comenzaba a aterrorizarse mientras ese extraño se acercaba mas a ella. Trato de dar un paso atrás pero Lucius comenzó hablar, "Me pregunto si eres como he escuchado? _Legilimens_!"

Lucius ya había levantado su varita, y el hechizo golpeo a Kosmo de sorpresa, soltando todo de sus brazos. Lucius mantenía su varita en la sien de la chica mientras colocaba su otra mano detrás de su cuello, agarrando su cabeza.

Eran demasiadas imágenes para Kosmo, imágenes que no podía descifrar, ni reconocía. Sentía un dolor inmenso, como si una aspiradora le quitara todo de momento. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, esforzando a Lucius a tener que agarrarla por la cintura en vez de su cabeza, su débil cuerpo pegado a su pecho.

El sonido como de piel siendo abierta bruscamente salía de la varita de Lucius y Kosmo empezaba a temblar, gimiendo en dolor, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Lucius se encontraba demasiado concentrado en las imágenes que lo sorprendían en cada momento. La chica tenia memorias que Lucius de seguro sabía que no eran de ella y tampoco cuentos no eran, es obvio que las memorias no se inventan ni se miente, es algo escrito en la mente por el tiempo y era algo que no se podía cambiar, ni con la magia más fuerte del mundo.

Kosmo ya no le quedaban las fuerzas de poner en práctica la Oculencia pero cuando vio la imagen de un hombre con un bebe en su mano, Logro ver al hombre rubio distante pero claro, apuntando su varita en su sien.

"NO!"

Lucius sintió como una fuerza increíble, como imanes en polo opuesto lo empujaban lejos de la chica. Rápidamente, Lucius logro mantener su balance y miro a la chica de cabellos negros.

Kosmo se encontraba paraba, con una mirada vacía, y la bandana brillaba de un color azulado claro.

Lucius se acerco suavemente, impresionado que la chica, aun estuviese de pie a pesar de la manera que sus brazos caía en sus lados. "Lucius," murmuro la chica en un tono diferente, "Lucius, no le digas. No le digas mi-"

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, la banbana dejo de brillar y la chica comenzaba a caer al suelo. Lucius fue rápido, y logro atraparla entre sus brazos, casi arrodillado en el piso. Su piel estaba helada, y su cuerpo sudaba exageradamente.

"Maldición, fui demasiado lejos," Murmuro con la chica entre sus brazos pero aun así sorprendido de la verdad que la chica lleva por dentro.

El timbre de clases sonó, y con rapidez Lucius, tomo las pertenencias de la chica con una mano y con la otra, aguatando el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica en contra de el la llevaba a un lugar secreto en los calabozos…

**Continuara…**

Notas: SIIII Ahora Lucius sabe mas que todo el mundo! La frase '_El sonido como de piel siendo abierta bruscamente salía de la varita de Lucius_…' significa que Lucius rompió una capa de su memoria. Toda esta escena fue inspirada por Xenosaga cuando Albedo trata de leer la mente de MOMO para conseguir el Y Data.


	8. Un fogoso momento

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasados revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Notas:** Espero que no me mate de cómo va poniéndose la historia, por favor no quiero que sea marie sue: (

**Capitulo ocho: Un fogoso momento**

_Miraba desconcertaba alrededor sus ojos medio abiertos, mientras el lugar se veía borroso. Todo se movía lento y escuchaba el sonido de truenos mientras una voz llamaba, "Kosmo. Abre tus ojos."_

_La chica hizo lo que se le dijo y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Se encontraba en un vasto campo verde, el cielo azulado y soleado. Al frente había un árbol frondoso donde se encontraba una figura encapuchada._

"_Al fin puedo hablar contigo."_

_Kosmo se acerco lentamente. "Quien es usted?"_

"_Quien sea no es de mas importancia de lo que te informare."_

_Kosmos, se llevo las manos en la cabeza, un gesto común cuando estaba nerviosa. Usual mente sus manos pararían en la bandana pero en ese momento no, su mano podía recorrer su cabello completo sin obstáculos._

"_Mi bandana!" exclamo tocándose la cabeza desesperadamente. "Y mi bandana?" pregusto con desespero al encapuchado pero este extendió su mano._

"_Estas en mi memoria, la que compartes conmigo." Kosmo dejo caer sus brazos en confusión, "Llevas parte de mi mente en ti, la razón por la cual recuerdas cosas que no son de tu vida. Tú y yo somos como almas gemelas. Distantes pero reales."_

"_N-No entiendo-"_

"_Mira a tu alrededor," el hombre dijo extendiendo su mano alrededor. "Te parece conocido?"_

_A lo lejos Kosmo noto un lago inmenso donde se veían los tentáculos de un pulpo. "Hogwarts…"_

"_Tu memoria ha creado este escenario junto con la mía, pero si vemos la realidad en donde me encuentro, seria horrible."_

_Así los campos se desaparecieron, y el árbol frondoso se marchitaba y terminaba sin una hoja, seco y fúnebre. El cielo se nublaba gris y el suelo se llenaba de residuos humanos. Kosmo se llevo las manos a la boca en horror y comenzaba a alejarse de las carabelas humanas alrededor de ella._

"_Llevo años en este lugar, buscando como salir, solo hasta que tu mente me lleno," en hombre se acercaba y tomaba a la atemorizada chica de los hombros. "Solo tu me puede sacar de esta pesadilla."_

"_C-como?" preguntó la chica casi al borde de lagrimas. _

"_Severus sabe," dijo el hombre comenzando a mirarla de cerca. Kosmo notaba la forma de su cara, su boca, la corta barba que le salía, la punta de su nariz… hasta que la voz de otro hombre la llamaba._

"Kosmo, levántate!" la imagen del hombre desaparecía remplazada por un salón vació y el hombre rubio cerca de ella, tomándola de los hombros. El hombre rubio estaba sentado casi recostado del cuerpo de ella en un sofá.

Kosmo brinco del sofá lejos del hombre, con su varita afuera mirando a Lucius fríamente. "Mira, no fue mi intención asaltarte así. Solo quería saber quien eras-"comenzo a decir levantándose del sofá.

"Ah no? Usted esta poco de mente o que? Por poco me mata!"

"No es para que exagere-"

"Y quien usted se cree para andar haciendo Legilimencia alrededor? Y no me venga a decir Voldemort por que le vuelvo en pedazos la maldita bola de pelo que llama cabeza!"

Lucius miraba increíblemente a la chica de cabellos negros. "Me amenazas?"

"Mas bien te alabo," Kosmo contesto sarcásticamente. "Claro que te amenazo, o que, te comieron el cerebrito? Bueno si es que tienes uno."

Lucius extendió sus manos a sus lados con una sonrisa burlona, "Quisiera verte intentarlo."

Los labios de Kosmo formaron una línea recta, sabiendo que no era capaz de hacerle algo al hombre, primero por que sabía que el hombre sabia mas que ella, y segundo, era una fracasada en peleas. "Mire Señor donquiera, no estoy para juegos, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer que verle la cara de riquito que lleva."

Lucius cruzo sus brazos y sonrió desdeñosamente. "Pues fíjate, no me muevo de aquí, Hasta no ver de lo que es capaz."

"Pues se quedara todo el día ahí por que no pienso gastar mis energías en usted,"Kosmo dijo molesta.

Lucius volvió a sonreír desdeñosamente, "Pues me quedo aquí," así camino hasta la puerta, "pero usted no sale de aquí."

Kosmo apretó su varita fuerte sabiendo que no tenía más escapatoria contra aquí hombre y menos cuando bloqueaba la puerta. La única manera era pelear, y no tenia ni la mínima idea de que hacer primero.

Lucius sonrió desdeñosamente. Jamás había conocido una joven tan altanera como la chicha que tenia al frente. No solo le gustaban atractivas pero a Lucius le encanaban las altaneras. Podías pasarla peleando todo el día, lo cual le fascinaba y luego llenarlas de placer. Eran pocas las que podían enfrentar al Lucius Malfoy, mas llamándolo como Kosmo hacia.

"Que me mira engendre del demonio?"

"Entonces," dijo Lucius con una cara que reflejaba triunfo, "No tiene la capacidad de atacarme, que lastima escuincla." Kosmo sintió como las manos le temblaban de enfado.

"Sabes," Lucius comenzó a decir, "Me recuerdas a-"

Kosmo levanto sus brazos en irritación, "Ah no otras vez, dime a quien te recuerdo por que siempre le recuerdo al alguien algo. Quien es esta vez? Tu primo o quizás hija de Sirius Black?"

Lucius levanto la ceja en asombro. "Hija?"

"No soy su hija! Es una maldita mera coincidencia que parezca, descarado."

"No, me recuerdas a Severus."

La cara de Kosmo se suavizo al nombre, "Al Profesor Snape?"

"Siempre, terco y arrogante aunque llevas mucho la bocota sucia de Black."

Kosmo lo miro ferozmente. "Retráctese de lo que dijo ahora."

"No, es la verdad no?" Lucius pregunto secamente.

"Retráctese de lo que dijo a las dos," murmuro enseñando dos dedos.

"Que me va hacer si no lo hago?"

"Retráctese de lo que dijo a las tres,"dijo casi siseando.

Lucius se acerco y le siseo en la cara, "No."

"Bien," Kosmo dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia, "Después no se arrepienta."

Lucius no pudo dejar de escapar una risa burlona pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando la chica se acerco al hombre y su puño hizo contacto con su boca. Nadie había golpeado a Lucius así haciendo que casi perdiera su balance; se llevo la mano a sus labios, los que comenzaban a sangrar y volvió a mirar a la chica fríamente.

"Que interesante." Kosmo volvió a lanzar un puño pero Lucius se percato y agarro su muñeca. Kosmo trato de soltarse pero la fuerza de hombre era aun más fuerte.

"Suéltame, degenerado!" Con su otra mano, trato de golpear al hombre pero Lucius la tomo, "Suéltame o te arrepentirás!"

"Que vas hacer ahora, eh?" Lucius pregunto cerca de su cara. "La que esta en aprietos eres tu."

Kosmo lo miro ferozmente y tratando de salir de las garras de aquel hombre no se percato de que podía perder el balance y cuando ocurrió, Kosmo callo al suelo llevándose a Lucius consigo. El hombre rubio aun mantenía sus muñecas en sus garras, arrodillado en el piso, mientras que Kosmo se encontraba acostaba dolorosamente en el suelo, sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza, entre las piernas del hombre.

Los cabellos largos de Lucius caía entre sus cara, como cortinas que ocultaban un secreto. Ambos no paraban de mirarse pero la atmósfera comenzaba a tornarse pesada. Lucius observaba la joven entre su brazos, Sus caballos negros caía esparcidos en el sólido suelo del cuarto. Notaba como sus bustos se marcaban entre su camisa blanca de Hogwarts (no llevaba sus capas puestas ya que Lucius se las había quitado al estar inconsciente)

Lucius se acerco a la chica, sintiendo ya su respiración en sus labios. Kosmo no para de mirar sus ojos plateados del hombre los cuales no paraban de ver sus labios. Lucius froto sus labios en contra los de ella suavemente, antes de devorarlos completos.

Era algo fogoso sentir la lengua del hombre saboreando la suya sensualmente mientras abrían y cerraban sus labios apasionantemente. Kosmo se había dado por vencida, cerrando sus ojos mientras Lucius aflojaba sus muñecas y una mano comenzaba a correr hasta la cintura.

La única mano libre de Kosmo tomaba a el hombre por un hombro, queriendo sentir más, llenarse mas de esa lujuria. Lucius comenzaba a besarla fogosa y fuertemente, su mano casi tocando sus glúteos. Lucius partió el beso y comenzaba a trazar besos en el cuello de Kosmo mientras su respiración calentaba la piel pálida de la joven. Kosmo no lograba enfocarse, la lujuria comenzaba a cegarla. Su otra mano, ya que Lucius la había soltado totalmente, comenzaron a tocar los rubios cabellos de hombre mientras comenzaba a besar su clavícula mientas soltaba la corbata de Slytherin

El timbre de classes sono, haciendo que ambos rompieran contacto , respirando fogosamente. Lucius se separo un poco de la joven sin romper la mirada, casi arrodillado entre el cuerpo de la chica.

"M-Me tengo que ir," Kosmo dijo un poco alterada.

Lucius sonrió desdeñosamente. "Y si me quiero quedar aquí así?"

Kosmo lo miro ferozmente y empujo al hombre lejos de ella. "Bastardo." Lucius observo a la chica mientras se paraba y comenzaba a coger sus pertenencias. Se puso de pies y tomo a la chica por el antebrazo bruscamente antes que se fuera. Los libros volvieron a caer al piso.

La pego a su cuerpo y toco su mejilla, "Solo quiero que sepas algo. Con un Malfoy no se juega." La dejo ir con toda su aristocracia y se marcho del cuarto.

Kosmo callo de rodillas al suelo llevándose una mano en la boca, sentía como si todo se hubiese helado en su cuerpo. Un Malfoy…

"El- el es el padre de Draco!"

**Continuara….**

Notas: Se supone que en este capitulo Snape hablara con Kosmo pero creo que su encuentro con el 'papi sexy el cual mi amiga se fija en sus glúteos' fue mas larga de lo que espere. :D


	9. Potenciales y Patanes

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasados revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Capitulo nieve: Potenciales y Patanes**

"Kosmo," llamaba el Profesor de Pociones mientras tomaban la clase de Oculencia. Habia puesto a los demás a practicar mientras platicaba con la joven. Kosmo se notaba un poco pálida y desconcertada Mientras descansaba en la silla a lado del escritorio del Profesor. "Te encuentras bien?"

Kosmo miro al profesor y movió su cabeza en afirmación. "Solo confundida."

"Me preguntaba, alguna ver no haz pensado en buscar la razón de tus memorias?" Kosmo miro de nuevo al Profesor, confusamente, "Haz pensado que talvez la repuesta a todo esto este dentro de tu memoria?"

"A que se refiere?" Snape pasó su mano izquierda por sus mejillas hasta parar en su barbilla.

"Mira, ha habido casos de personas que han sufrido problemas mentales, y muchos de ellos consiguen respuestas con Legilimencia. Reacuerda que la Legilimencia extrae memorias, así que te puede hacer recordar momentos que has olvidado."

"No se-"

Jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon entre los estudiantes cuando Hermione había sido empujaba hasta golpear uno de los encasillados de Pociones en el despacho de Snape.

"Perdón Hermione!" Harry exclamo, horrorizado de lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

"Potter! Que dije de usar hechizos inadecuados!" Snape exclamo levantándose de su silla.

"Perdón Profesor!" se disculpo Harry, "pero-"

"No quiero pretextos, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor." Harry lo miro ferozmente. "La clase se termino, quiero que practique y aclaren sus mentes por que la próxima clase los evaluó yo."

Kosmo se fue a levantar pero Snape la agarro por su antebrazo. "Señorita Shacklt necesito hablar con usted." Kosmo afirmo su cabeza y miro a Draco quien iba a esperar por ella.

"Los veo luego," murmuro y con una mirada curiosa, Draco abandono el despacho seguido por Blaise Zabini.

Snape cero la puerta después que el ultimo estudiante salio y se volteo a ver a Kosmo.

"Ven aca, Kosmo."

"Bueno de que quiere hablar?" Kosmo pregunto acercándose, dejando una leve distancia entre ambos.

"Perdóneme si no le gusta esto." Apunto su varita a la chica y dijo, "_Legilimens_."

El hechizo golpeo a la chica sorpresivamente casi derrocándola al suelo. Snape alcanzo a sostenerla con un brazo, y comenzaba a observar las imágenes que corría por la mente. Kosmo empezaba a gemir de dolor, temblando, y ahí fue donde la imagen de Lucius, aguantándola en uno de los pasillo, mientras apuntaba su varita en la sien de chica apareció, y logro observar todo lo ocurrido hasta cuando Kosmo se habia tropezado con Lucius y ambos cayeron al piso, fue ahí que Snape tuvo que quitar el hechizo debido que la chica comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente.

Snape dejo caer su varita, y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, la cual se desplomaba de ríos de lagrimas. "K-Kosmo, Lucius-"

"Por que me siguen haciendo esto?" exclamo mientras escondía su cara en la túnica del Profesor y golpeaba su pecho. "Por que quieren leerme la mente?"

"No-No sabia que-"

"Me quiero morir!"

"NO! No se te ocurra decir eso!" siseo el Profesor, abrazando a la chica. "Lucius te leyó-"

Pero no encontraba mas que decir, solo podía concentrarse en calmar a la chica entre sus brazos, lo cual te hacían sentir mejor y como si hubiese hecho eso antes…

* * *

"Ay no!" Harry protesto mientras se ponía un libro enorme abierto en la cabeza como techado. "No otra vez un madito borrador."

Kosmo rió suavemente. "Harry, no seas tan quejón."

Harry la miro desde el libro enorme en su cabeza, "Y tu, que onda? Me dicen que has estado muy rara."

Kosmo levanto una ceja, "Bueno después de sobrevivir dos ataques-"

"Te atacaron los mortifagos?" Harry exclamo rápidamente, haciendo que el libro cayera al piso. El libro ocasiono un eco en la silenciosa biblioteca donde Snape las tenías trabajando con el segundo borrador.

"Potter ponte a trabajar!" Harry se enrojeció y recogió el libro. Hizo como si estuviese escribiendo algo en su pergamino mientras miraba a Kosmo de reojo.

"En serio te atacaron?"

"Si pero no fueron los mortifagos," Kosmo dijo sin mirar al joven mientras copiaba en su pergamino. "Snape y un maldito degenerado que ni quiero recordar."

"Snape te ataco!" siseo en joven sorprendido, "Pero que se cree! Yo tu lo acoso con el director!" Kosmo rodó sus ojos y miro al moreno.

"No es para tanto Harry, además el pasado es pasado y ponte a escribir por que esta vez no te lo voy hacer."

Harry frunció el ceño y puso cara de decepcionado. "Aun no puedo creer que Malfoy y Hermione trabajen tan civilizadamente," murmuro el joven mientras miraba a la otra pareja quienes se hablaban civilizadamente y se intercambiaban libros sin ninguna mirada de odio pero nunca noto que Kosmo se helo al escuchar el nombre Malfoy.

"POTTER! A copiar y cierra la boca!" Harry rodó sus ojos en irritación y continúo su trabajo.

"Ay ya va, que malhumorado," siseo el joven.

* * *

Los días del fin de semana pasaron rápido y Harry se habia reunido con Kosmo el Lunes por la noche, donde discutieron todos los puntos del informe, los cuales Harry se habia aprendido bastante bien. Ron, en cambio se la pasaba maldiciendo cuando Harry llego de su reunión al no poder encontrar suficiente información y que iba a fracasar en el informe.

Harry habia pensado que el informe seria en los calabozos pero cuando vio que Snape, los guiaba hacia la biblioteca, y que en ella se encontraba el Profesor Dumbledore junto con un hombre calvo, de barba plateada corta, con un sombrero azul marino puntiagudo y túnicas negras. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Dumbledore, aunque mas joven que el viejo director.

"No sabia que Dumbledore iba a estar aquí!" siseo Harry cerca de Kosmo. Kosmo lo miro de reojo sin levantar sospechas.

"No eres el único."

Cuando todos se acomodaron el las mesas de la biblioteca, Snape camino al frente llamando la atención de los murmuros. "El Profesor Dumbledore los estará evaluando junto con Aberforth, un excelente estudiador de Pociones. Espero buenos informes," dijo mirando a Neville, "Y les pido atención por que podré dar una prueba sobre las pociones de sus compañeros." Esta vez miro Harry quien descaradamente rodó sus ojos.

Protestas vinieron de los estudiantes. "Vamos, Malfoy, Granger, ustedes empiezan."

Harry fruncía el ceño al ver como simplemente Hermione informaba con toda confianza junto con Malfoy. Dumbledore aplaudió al ellos terminar y tomaba par de notas mientras el hombre a su lado murmuraba algo. Tres grupos mas fueron hasta que Snape los llamo.

"No te alteres," Kosmo murmuro tomando ciertos pergaminos. "Recuerdate de lo que te dije."

"Maldición se que Snape me va a fastidiar!" siseo a Kosmo mientras se dirigían al frente.

"Claro que no, te lo sabes perfectamente, si respondes a sus preguntas todo estará bien. No vistes a Hermione?"

"Pero Hermione sabe todo! Al igual que Malfoy."

"Ay Harry no empieces!" siseo Kosmo.

Mientras tanto, Aberforth observo a los chico desde lo lejos y se inclino hacia Dumbledore. "Esa es?" pregunto.

"Si es ella."

"Me sorprende, se parece mas a él a quien la creo."

"Pero ni te imaginas como su magia incrementa en par de segundos."

"A eso se debe la bandana, no?" Aberforth observo a la chica mientras terminaba de hablar y continuaba Harry.

"De hecho, si no hubiese hecho ese hechizo hubiese destruido el área y desintegrado su cuerpo."

"Y tiene el mismo potencia que Potter?"

"Bueno, hasta ahora Potter ha demostrado mas que ella."

"Que? Me quieres decir que crearon algo inútil con esa bandana puesta?"

"No necesariamente Abe, solo que no la hemos visto actuar sin la bandana."

"Y que esperas Albus!" Dumbledore observo a los chicos, ahora siendo interrogados por Snape, en especial a Harry. "Por ahora no, la chica me detesta Aberforth. Prefiero dejárselo a otra persona."

"Bien," Snape murmuro disgustado de que Potter logro contestar todas sus preguntas. "Weasley, Parkinson."

Harry casi se derrumbo en la silla. "Te lo juro que el colmo será que me quite puntos por titubear."

"Ay seguro que no, no manches!"

"Oye sabes que?" comenzaba a decir Harry, con un brazo en su frente. " Aberforth y Dumbledore no te quitaban el ojo."

Kosmo levanto su ceja. "En serio?"

"Para mi que se la pasaron chismorreando que evaluándonos."

"Te digo la verdad?" Kosmo dijo inclinándose hacia el joven, "No se pero nunca me ha gustado como es Dumbledore, hay algo que me da mala vibra."

"Es común, Dumbledore es raro, nadie conoces sus intenciones. Pero no me late que sean malas vibras, solo desconfianza." Pero aun así Kosmo, observo ambos sujetos de reojo.

* * *

"Bienvenidos a nuestro campeonato de Quidditch! Hoy tendremos a Gryffindor contra Slytherin."

Los jugadores comenzaban a salir, volando alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Los Slytherin se encontraban a polos opuestos de los Gryffindor, abucheando a sus equipos rivales. Kosmo, se hallaba corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch, poniéndose los guantes verdes mientras llevaba su bufanda entre dientes.

"Maldita sea, por que tuve que dormir demasiado hoy," murmuraba tomando su bufanda y colocándola alrededor de su cuello. La chica, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa polo azul oscuro con el símbolo al frente de una pantera brincando sobre un nombre 'Puma' y su capa de invierno de Slytherin.

Se acerco a una de las entradas a los asientos del campo sonde se encontraba una señora repartiendo meriendas por que a veces los juego duraban horas, y muchos salían hambrientos, especialmente Kosmo, que no habia podido desayunar.

"Gracias." Mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza. Cuando fue a voltearse se asusto al ver un hombre alto pulgadas lejos de ellas. Pero era totalmente reconocible. El pelo rubio largo, las túnicas negras sedosas y sus ojos plateados fríos le dejaban saber que era el degenerado de la otra vez.

"Jamás pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar," Lucius murmuro acercándose a la chica, pero la pelinegra solo paso por alado tratando de ignorarlo. Lucius se volteo y la tomo por su antebrazo volteándola.

Kosmo ni se digno a mirarlo mientras hacia muecas con su boca. "Suélteme."

"No tomo ordenes de escuinclas como tu, aquí yo soy el que impongo ordenes." Kosmo volteo su cabeza mirándolo aridamente.

"Mire, no soy su hijo para que venga imponerme ordenes." Una pizca de enojo se reflejo en los ojos plateados de Lucius. Afortunadamente para el no habia nadie alrededor y tomo su barbilla bruscamente, pegándola a la pared, El antebrazo derecho de Kosmo se interponía entre el y ella tratando de impedir que se acercara, mientras que su mano no soltaba la bebida con un hechizo anti-derramadora.

"No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hijo y menos en esta situación."

"Que me va hacer?" desafio la chica. "Besarme? Por que tiende a resolver todo como un pantan que eres." Lucius rió mientras Kosmo lo miro ferozmente y trato de empujarlo lejos de ella pero Lucius se resistió. Tomo un poco de la bebida de la chica pero no la trago, en cambio, sello sus labios con los de ella, e intento abrirlos a la fuerza.

Kosmo, se trataba de resistir, mientras sentía gotas de jugos de calabaza corriendo por su barbilla. Lucius recorrió su mano hasta tocar sus glúteos. Kosmo trato de empujarlo pero Lucius se inclino mas al a chica, pillándola con su peso.

Finalmente Lucius rompió el beso, y todo contacto, "No he terminado contigo." Y así se marcho dejando a la chica, con lágrimas de enojo brotando de sus ojos.

"Maldito patan." Murmuro entre rechinado de dientes, limpiándose las lagrimas…

* * *

"Kosmo estaba esperando por ti, que sucede?" Pansy pregunto mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a ver el juego.

"Nada," dijo en una voz ronca, aun un par de lagrimas brotando. "Solo que me dio alergia. Como va el juego?" pregunto, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Pues Slytherin va a la delantera por 2 puntos, gracias al fracasado de Weasley." Al mismo tiempo, Harry pasaba por los asientos de Slytherin y le sonrió a Kosmo, la chica sonrió de vuelta pero Harry dejo caer su sonrisa al ver las lágrimas de la chica. En cambio Malfoy, pasó a tota velocidad al lado del moreno asombrándolo y rápidamente lo siguió.

Al pasar de una hora, cuando ya Slytherin llevaba un empate con Gryffindor de 220 Harry localizo la bola dorada de la Snitch y termino el juego, ganándole a los Slytherin. Los Gryffindor comenzaban a salir del campo como locos, brincando y burlándose de los Slytherin. Pansy y el grupo de Slytherin se fueron malhumorados, hablando de las injusticias de los Gryffindors, y los tramposos que era.

Kosmo miro hacia el grupo de los Gryffindor, y encontró la miraba del moreno en ella. Kosmo sonrió y aplaudió.

Los días después del campeonato se hacían lentos, en especial para los de séptimo año. Snape le habia agradado la idea de seguir mandando informes con los mismos grupos, sin incluir las clases de hacer pociones junto con numerosas asignaciones. Casi ni podían respirar.

Ron se la pasaba quejándose, en especial que fracaso su primer informe el cual Hermione le dijo que era por la falta de responsabilidad que le habia puesto y segundo que sus amigos se la pasaban muy ocupados últimamente con sus informes y reuniones como pasársela juntas como antes. Cuando acudía a Harry se enfadaba de que el moreno estuviese con Kosmo platicando y cuando iba a quejarse con Hermione, esta le decía que se encontraba ocupada, se marchaba y se sentaba con el cretino de Malfoy a discutir sobre el informe. No le daba más opción a Ron que tenérselas que pasar con su hermana y la loca de Luna Lovergood.

El fin de semana de Hogsmeade se acercaba y había mucha gente ansiosa para comenzar las compras de Navidad. Harry en cambio, sentía una desesperación; quería ir con Kosmo pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado de preguntarle, por que Draco siempre se acercaba a la pelinegra cuando iba a preguntarle. Fue cando salían de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que pudo notar que Kosmo salía sola del salón y la alcanzo a tiempo.

"Si?" Kosmo pregunto mientras arreglaba sus libros en su bolsa.

"Este, vas hacer algo el fin de semana?"

"Pues bueno pensaba ir a Hogsmeade-"

"Quieres ir conmigo?" Harry pregunto rápido. Kosmo lo observo asombrada. "Bueno si es que quiere."

"Si claro es que nunca me habían invitado. Y pues es mi primera vez a Hogsmeade."

"No habías ido antes?"

"Pues no, estaba un poco apretada con tareas pero ahora no, ya tenemos el informe listo y ya tengo los ensayos que mandaron hechos."

Harry se sonrojo, "Pues yo, los ensayos no pero vale vamos?"

"Pues esta bien."

"Pues en la entrada a las 2, suena bien." Kosmo sonrió y afirmo.

"Me marcho por que tengo, clases," dijo apuntando hacia al atrás. Harry se volvió a sonroja.

"Te veo luego," murmuro.

"Estas de mente Harry!" Escucho a Ron decir detrás de el cuando Kosmo se fue. "Invitaste a un Slytherin a Hogsmeade?"

"Pues si no veo nada de malo en eso," dijo volteándose a ver al pelirrojo.

" Es un Slytherin y se supone que fuéramos nosotros tres. Como siempre!"

"Ay Ron no empieces, además Harry tiene derecho a hacer su vida, no siempre vamos a estar los tres unidos."

"Pero es nuestro ultimo año!"

"Aun no hemos terminado ni el primer curso y además," Añadió antes de que Ron protestara, "deberías de comenzar una vida independiente."

"Como que deberías?"

"Yo ya tengo pareja para salir también- "

"Ay y quien es?" Ron pregunto sonando sarcástico.

Hermione lo miro ferozmente al tono que pregunto. "Eso no te interesa Ron."

"Pues bien, ni modo, me la tendré que pasar solo," dijo enojado y se marcho. Harry exhalo mientras Hermione ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Déjalo, al rato se le pasa."

* * *

Tomaba la copa de cristal llena de un líquido rojo intenso espeso delicadamente entre sus huesudos dedos, que comenzaban a recobrar la vida. Su cara no era reconocible por la capucha que llevaba puesta. Se encontraba recostado de la ventana de su antigua mansión vestido en túnicas negras, mirando a los oscuros terrenos. "Algo al respecto?"

"N-No mi señor," titubeo el hombre en rodilla, su brazo metálico relumbrando entre su túnica negra, llevando su mascara blanca en la cara. "P-Pero Lucius informa que su arma esta en Hogwarts."

"Eso ya lo se, dile al cretino que busque mas información al respecto."

"Si-si Mi Señor."

"Peter," llamo suavemente al hombre quien se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, usualmente lo llamaba Colagusano. "Dile, que quiero saber el potencia de la chica y tráeme mas pócima,"añadio enseñando la copa.

"Si-si Mi-"

"Apurate!" El hombre dejo la habitación deprisa dejando al encapuchado solo.

Uno de sus ojos resplandeció color rojo a través del cristal de la ventana. "Que tramaras ahora Albus Dumbledore?"

**Continuara…**

**Notas:** no me maten si hice que Harry saliera con Kosmo. Lo se que es de Snape pero Kosmo lo hace ver a el! Ya verán!


	10. El odio y los celos matan

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasados revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Notas:** A la pobre Kosmo no le dejan la mente en paz. Pobrecita. Voy hacer este capi largo por que se me esta expandiendo la historia.

**Capitulo diez: El odio y los celos matan**

El la mañana del fin de semana, los estudiantes de tercer año en adelante andaban ansiosos por su segunda visita a Hogsmeade, Harry entre muchos de ellos. El joven vestia de un sueter verde, pantalones marrones oscuros, botas negras, con su bufanda y capa de invierno de Gryffindor. Habia tratado de peinar su cabello pero fue algo inútil, ya que volvia a su estado alborotzo.

Hermione habia notado cuando el joven entre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se sentaba alado de su amiga. "Buenas tardes!" exclamo alegre.

Hermione le sonrió antes de tomar un bocado de su sopa. Iba vestida con un pantalón oscuro, un polo largo y un abrigo fino de invierno, con unos guantes rojos. Su cabello marrón se veía arreglado, casi rizados hermosos que caía detrás de su espalda. "Buenas tardes Harry."

En cambio, Ron andaba con uno de los suéteres Weasley. Su pantalón marrón favorito y una capa de invierno un poco malgastada. Llevaba una cara de decepción, mientras miraba su plato casi recostado de la mesa. "Que onda Ron?" Pregunto Harry comenzando a servirse su almuerzo.

"Pues nada, que me la voy a pasar todo el día solo." En ese preciso instante Luna, una chica de cabellos marrones y expresiones raras se acerco al pelirrojo.

"Ron, sino te molesta, quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? Es que Ginny va a salir con alguien y pues no me la quería pasar sola."

Ron rodó sus ojos y acepto, sin quitarle la vista al plato. Al salir, Harry se encontró minutos después con Kosmo en la entrada principal. La chica llevaba un pantalón largo negro, botas negras, un suéter plateado con las palabras 'feeling d'meated?', una bolsa cruzada, con su bufanda y capa de invierno de Slytherin.

"Lista?"

"Si," dijo sonriendo, "Y espero que me enseñes bien."

"Claro, te llevare primero a Honeydunkes."

Ambos jóvenes dieron rumbo a Hogsmeade, mientras comenzaba a nevar. Kosmo estaba súper emocionada al entrar a Honeydunkes, no paraba de probar dulces, tocarlos pero eran pocos lo que tomaba.

"Por que no los compras?"

"Pues no llevo mucho dinero-"

"Ah vale yo te pago."

"No!" Kosmo exclamo parando a Harry. "No quiero, es que no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho o algo así."

"Seguro que no!" Decía mientras pagaba los dulces. Harry antes, habia salido con Cho Chang hacia un año atrás a Hogsmeade, la cual comenzaron a ser novios pero la maldita china lo mando a volar antes de terminar su sexto año ya que habia conocido un muchacho muy apuesto. Pero eso si, la maldita habia tomado el gusto de decir, fui novia del famoso Harry Potter.

Harry sabia que Kosmo no era asi…

"Y como es que tienes mucho dinero?" Kosmo pregunto cuando salían de Honeydunkes mientras saboreaba un chocolate.

"Mis padres me dejaron una fortuna pero claro nunca supe de ella hasta que llegue a Hogwarts ."

"Por lo menos te dejaron algo, A mi ni me dejaron saber sus nombres," murmuro la chica.

"Pero tus padres adoptivos te dan dinero?"

"Bueno me dan, pero me alcanzan para los libros y a veces sobran y pues de eso vivo, con las sobras de dinero."

"Que mala onda, pero vale vamos a disfrutar, que tal si te invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?" Harry pregunto, alegremente.

Kosmo sonrió, " He escucha de ellas pero nunca las he podido probar."

"Nunca? No sabes de lo que te pierdes!" Exclamo el chico mientras la arrastraba a Tres Escobas.

Caminaba alado de la chica quien habia empezado a crear una relación. Se sentía un poco nervioso, no solo por que sus compañeros lo podían cachar sino que la chica lo ponía así.

Hermione era una bruja inteligentísima, guapa y buena gente al conocerla. A veces se asombraba del potencia de la chica siendo solo una Muggle-born. Habia aprendido a respetarla, ya no la llamaba sangre sucia sino Granger o Herm. Miro al piso lentamente mientras pregunto. "Y bueno que quieres hacer?"

Hermione lo miro y noto que le sonrió. "Por que no tomamos una cerveza de Mantequilla en Hog's Head? No hay muchos estudiantes ahí, te suena bien?"

Sus ojos platinados miraron los de ellas y le sonrió cortamente. No era algo que hacia a menudo y menos a alguien como ella. Hermione le sonrió alegremente y todo su antebrazo, casi sorprendiéndolo, mientras lo guiaba a Hog's Head…

"Claro que si," decía Kosmo, "hubiese querido participar en Quidditch, era la mejor bateadota de mi equipo, no habia bludger que no pudiese darle."

Harry puso su vaso el la barra. "Y por que no entraste?"

"Pues si hubiese estado te hubiese tumbado tantas veces de la escoba que hubieses perdido la conciencia," Harry la empujo suavemente en juego, "No en verdad solo quería dedicarme a mis estudios. Quidditch es algo que me gusta pero quisiera dedicarme a algo que podré hacer en los próximos años de mi adultez."

"Y bien que tenemos aquí?" dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes. Kosmo se helo, y Harry noto que sus ojos resplandecieron con odio. Lucius Malfoy se sentó alado de la chica mirandolos burlonamente. "Cara rajada y la escuincla."

"Largate," murmuro Kosmo al hombre apretando el vaso en su mano.

"Interrumpí algo interesante?"

"Por que note vas a hacer asuntos de tu Señor, Malfoy?" siseo Potter.

"Que arruino sus momentos?" Pregunto sonriendo desdeñosamente.

Kosmo lo miro ferozmente, "Fíjate que si, arruinas mi cita con Potter." Kosmo se levando de su silla, mientras Harry noto un enojo brotar en aquellos ojos plateados del hombre. Odio? Celos? "Vamonos Harry."

El moreno se paraba y Kosmo ponia su mano en su cintura a la misma vez que Lucius decía, "Además de escuincla eres ramera."

Kosmo tomo el vaso de cerveza y lo derramo todo el la cara de Lucius, el hombre brinco de asombro al liquido mientras Harry dejaba caer su mandíbula. Kosmo tomo a Harry por su antebrazo y lo saco de Tres escobas. Nadie noto que Lucius golpeo la barra súper enojado mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso!"

"Ay," Kosmo exclamaba enojada, "Te juro que lo mato si lo vuelvo a ver! Maldito imbécil!"

"Sabes que te acabaste de meterte con uno de los mejores sirvientes de Voldemort."

"Ni me late que sea el mejor sirviente de ese lunático degenerado pero a esa víbora, decía apuntando al sitio de Tres escobas, "la odio y te juro que lo hago trizas con mis propias manos si tengo la oportunidad."

"Lo conoces desde antes?" Harry preguntó, curioso de que Lucius habia hablado como si la conociera.

"No lo conozco pero he tenido encuentros con el y cada vez quiero matarlo mas y mas."

"Vamos clámate Kosmo, pásala bien, olvídate de ese cretino." Kosmo asintió su cabeza y cerro sus ojos inhalando fuertemente.

"Vale, a donde vamos ahora?"

"La pase súper bien, gracias Harry," Kosmo decía mientras se despedía del moreno quien la acompañaba hasta la entraba del dormitorio de los Slytherins; Ya era de noche.

Harry le sonrió nerviosamente pero recobro todas sus fuerzas y se inclino hacia la chica. Sus labios rozaron con los de Kosmo, sorprendiendo a la chica. Al separarse vio a la chica paralizada y se sonrojo.

"Bueno, este-"

"Harry? Me-me besastes?"

"Si pero, bueno," comenzaba a balbucear el joven, "Quisiera si bueno empezamos una relación o algo así."

Kosmo parpadeo par de veces y sonrió nerviosamente, "no lo se Harry."

"Toma tu tiempo," dijo el joven, "Piensalo."

"Que hace a estas horas fuera de sus dormitorios?" Una voz fría preguntó detrás de ellos. "En especial tu Potter?"

Harry rodó sus ojos y se torno a enfrentar al profesor de Pociones, "Estábamos hablando sobre el informe profesor!" Kosmo dijo antes de que Harry abriera la boca.

"Usted sabe Señorita Shacktl que eso se hacen en horas adecuadas y no a las horas de la noche," dijo Snape secamente.

"Perdón profesor."

"Usted entre a su sala común, Usted Potter sígame." Cuando ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la entrada principal Snape comenzó hablar.

"Miedo de ser rechazado Potter? Quien va a querer salir con usted?" Harry se helo por par de momentos pero luego miro ferozmente al profesor.

"Si es para protegerla de ataques contra gentes mayores, si."

"Que insinúas, Potter? Que yo la ataque?" Snape pregunto caminando de espalda al joven.

"Usted sabe muy buen que lo hizo, así que no se haga el santo por que no le queda ni la s, y menos con la cara de descarado que tiene," siseo el joven pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir que el Profesor lo tomaba por en cuello de su capa y lo pillaba a la pared. Snape estaba a pulgadas lejos de la cara del joven mirándolo ferozmente mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

"Que pruebas tienes para eso, eh?" siseo el profesor. Harry lo miro ferozmente por un ojo mientras trataba de soltar las manos de Snape que apretaban el cuello de su suéter.

"Una de sus pociones no iría mal," dijo entre respiros pesados. "Snape apretó sus cuello mas haciendo que el joven casi se ahogara.

"Cuida tu lengua conmigo Potter," amenazo antes de soltarlo. Harry logro mantener su balance y sobo su cuello.

"Por que? Que me va hacer?"'

"Detención, un mes, y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor," Dijo mofándose.

"Ingrato," murmuro el joven.

"Repita lo que dijo."

"In. gra. to," repitió pausando en cada silaba.

"Quiere que le aumente los puntos?" Harry se acerco al hombre pelinegro y le siseo en la cara.

"Primero váyase al infierno." Pero antes de que Snape le quitara los puntos, Harry ya se habría marchado, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, con su mano en el bolsillo, apretando su vara.

Snape rió burlonamente. "Siempre has sido un joven interesante Potter."

**Continuara…**

Notas: Lo se no tiene mucho, y si lo se que hice mal en hacer que Harry pidiera se novio de Kosmo pero ya va, Snape y Harry tuvieron un encuentro, ahora empieza las relaciones de peleitas ;D


	11. Memorias y mas besos…

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Rating: **PG-13 (creo, no se si cambie.)

**Notas: **Historia dedicada a mis amigas puertorriqueñas: Amarys, Michelle, Lorna y Sheidymar. Hay partes en la historia que son escenas del pasados revueltas en la lectura del presente. Lean y observen bien.

**Advertencia**: algo de contenido slash y personajes originales. Personaje no tan mary sue pero tienen relación parental con ciertos personajes de Harry Potter.

**Parejas: **Para conveniencias estas son la parejas no las quería decir pero bueno... Harry/Snape SLASH, Remus/Sirius SLASH, Lucius/Kosmo, Draco/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Capitulo once: Memorias y mas besos…**

"En la leccion de hoy," Remus comenzaba a decir mientras guiaba a los estudiantes a los terrenos de Hogwarts, "quiero mucha concentración y empeño. Estaremos trabajando con Demetores, y esta vez es uno real."

El grupo estallo en murmuros. "No se asusten, Dumbledore mismo lo trajo. Miren," Dijo señalando a la horrible criatura de capas largas flotando, "Además, esta asegurados con hechizos para que no llegue a chupar un alma."

Notaron como el Dementor no se movía de lugar, y los comenzaba a observar a través de su asquerosa capa negra. "Ahora, el hechizo para pelear un Dementor es, _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_," la clase murmuro.

"Ahora para que el hechizo funcione, deben pensar en una memoria feliz, ya que los dementores se alimentan de ellas y te dejan con las malas, al tener una buena los debilita. Quiero que piensen una memoria feliz antes de enfrentarse, Harry ven, por que no les demuestras a tus compañeros?"

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que Remus mismo le habia enseñado lo mismo en su tercer año. Con un hechizo el Dementor se aproximo a Harry pero este llevaba ya su varita afuera. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Un enorme ciervo blanco salio de su varita, galopando hacia en Dementor y empujándolo lejos.

"Excelente Harry; Como ven al tener mas experiencia su Patronum tomara forma de un animal."

Kosmo miro a la bestia encapuchada y exhalo, que memoria feliz podría usar? No tenía muchas que digamos. La clase comenzaba a enfrentarse al Dementor. A Hermione le tomo trabajo, Ron logro repelerlo la segunda vez, Draco casi se caía pero lograba hacerlo, Neville se desmayaba al instante. Muchos no llegaban al punto que Harry llegaba.

"Shacklt, es tu turno." Kosmo tomo su varita metálica y la apunto al Dementor. La bestia encapuchada la miro y comenzaba a acercarse. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_." La bestia aun seguía aproximando, y su alrededor se congelaba.

"Kosmo, piensa, una memoria."

Sentada en Hogwarts, contemplando el escenario. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse. Su traquea se volvía fría, su respiración se acortaba, sentía como si le absorbieran la energía, la felicidad…

"Kosmo, piensa!"

"_EXPECTO_-" Pero el grito de una persona nublo todo y oscuridad la devoro.

"_Como va?" Pregunto una voz masculina. La otra persona de volteo de observar el tubo con el cuerpo y subió su ceja._

"_Que haces aquí?"_

"_Que, no puedo visitar a mi propia hija?" Pregunto cruzando sus brazos mientras la otra persona rodó los ojos. El hombre sonrió y se acerco al tubo mirando al cuerpo._

"_Como va?" volvió a preguntar._

"_Hasta ahora todo esta en orden aunque todavía no ha enseñado señales de magia de la capacidad modificada," dijo mientras verificaba sus notas._

"_Es hermosa," Murmuro el hombre, y la otra persona hizo un ruido de mofa, "Oye alguna vez no has pensado en ella como tu hija y no un proyecto, lleva tu sangre sabes. Y también la mía," añadió sonriendo._

"_Por desgracia," murmuro la otra persona sentándose en un mueble cerca._

_Otro hombre entro en la habitación. "Necesito mas de tu sangre," le cometo al hombre de las notas. "Se necesita para el segundo."_

_Molesto, tomo una aguja, removió su sangre y se la entrego al otro hombre, "Toma. Y cuidado con lo que haces."_

_Cuando el tercer hombre se marcho en que permanecía observando al cuerpo comenzó hablar. "Es nuestra heredera. Saber que seguirá nuestra generación me llena de alegría. Sabes, tengo tantas ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos, hablarle, decirle cosas y demostrar ser un mejor padre del que tuve," murmuro, tocando el cristal donde resplandecían sus ojos grises. "Poder enseñarle y verla jugar, Imaginate."_

_La otra persona paso su mano por su cabello. "A veces he pensado lo mismo pero nunca quise hacerme las ilusiones, por miedo de algo."_

"_Que miedo? Es nuestra hija! solo imaginate como seria nuestras vidas con ella. Dias que este contigo, aprendiendo tus artes, y otros conmigo aprendiendo las mías."_

"_En este mundo no caben dos de tu tipo," comento la persona._

"_Pero ya lo hay no? Ella es tan 100 pura de mi y de ti. Has pensado en un nombre?"_

"_Bueno siempre quise que si tenia una hija se llamase Kosmo."_

"_Mmm, Kosmo me gusta, al fin piensas algo con gusto." Se volteo a mirar el cuerpo en el tubo y froto su mano en el cristal, "Kosmo, Mi niña."_

"KOSMO!" La chica abría lentamente los ojos, mirando las caras preocupadas de Harry y el Profesor Lupin. Se sentó temblando mientras el Profesor preguntaba, "Estas bien?"

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas a recordar la memoria. "Estaban tan ansiosos," murmuro la joven al profesor, "Estaban tan ansiosos de mi nacimiento. Querían enseñarme todo."

Lupin y Harry arquearon una ceja y la chica rompió a sollozas. "Bueno la clase se termino, adentro," llamo Lupin mientras ayudaba a Kosmo, junto con Harry a pararse. Los estudiantes protestaron pero se marcharon poco a poco.

"Remus, estaban tan felices," sollozo mientras tomaba el chocolate que Harry le ofrecía. Remus logro entender que la chica hablaba de sus padres.

"Lograste ver sus rostros?"

"No se veía claro pero logre ver sus ojos plateados resplandeciendo de alegría. No se por que pero es la memoria mas alegre que e he tenido."

"Pero los Dementor nos dejan con las mas horribles," Harry comento pero no recibió respuestas. Remus tomo a la chica entre sus brazos consolándola. Harry se torno a ver a la bestia negra y noto como observaba intensamente a Kosmo…

* * *

Diciembre comenzaba y Harry desafortunadamente se la pasaba haciendo detención para el descarado de Snape, mientras que sus compañeros de clase jugaba en las afueras del castillo observando los comienzos de la nieve.

Llevaba una semana haciendo detención y ahora el desgraciado lo tenia limpiando calderos mientras el infeliz leía varios pergaminos en su escritorio. Y lo peor de todo era tener que limpiarlos a mano.

"Apresúrate Potter." Y cada vez que Snape, abría su sucia boca le daban hagas de tirar el caldero en la cabeza del Profesor.

"Usted no es el que pasa el trabajo así que no ajore," Harry murmuro áridamente, recibiendo una mirada fría del Profesor.

"Cuida tu lengua Potter-"

"O que?" Harry pregunto soltando el caldero en el lavamanos, "Que me va hacer?"

"Que tal si le aumento la detención?" amenazo Snape.

"Tanto me quiere aquí?" Harry pregunto sarcásticamente, sorprendiendo al profesor.

"Acaso Kosmo lo rechazo? Por que lleva los humos trepados." A esto Harry tomo el caldero a pesar de que fuese agredir a un profesor y se lo arrojo al descarado. Snape fue rápido y lo esquivo.

Snape se acerco furiosamente al joven quien lo miraba ferozmente. "Que se ha creído!" grito al joven, "Que, quiere Matarme?"

Harry se llevo un dedo en sus labios mientras pensaba profundamente. "No seria mala idea, así le haría un favor al mundo de liberarlo de esta desgracia."

Snape lo miro antes de mofarse, "Aun que ya nos libramos de la desgracia de tu padre, no seria malo que tu le siguieras. Los dos son unos bastardos degenerados que no-"

Snape no logro terminar ya que el joven lo empujo al piso y sus manos tomaron su cuello. Snape fue rápido y tomo las manos del joven antes de que este comenzara a apretarlas. "Maldito infeliz!"

A pesar de que Snape estaba entre las piernas del chico lograba controlar las manos del joven lejos de su cuello. Impulsando su cuerpo, llegaron a rodar en el piso hasta que Snape termino encima de el, pillando al joven con su peso.

"Calmase," decía Snape cerca del joven.

"Eres un degenerado-" Harry siseo tratando de empujarlo. Snape puso las manos del joven hacia arriba de su cabeza, dejando al joven mas indefenso y aun mas cerca que podía ver la pura verdura en esos ojos iluminosos que mostraban odio.

Harry levanto un poco la cabeza, tratando de soltar sus manos pero nunca se percato de lo cerca que el profesor estaba haciendo que sus labios frotaran por un instante. Todo se helo por completo al contacto, dejaba de pelear, respirar al solo sentir ese roce caliente de los labios de profesor. Sus ojos se miraban contemplándose, esperando a que alguien de moviera.

Ambos se movieron a la misma vez haciendo que sus labios nuevamente rozaran. Severus podía sentir la respiración del joven en sus labios, y poco a poco descendía, mientras el joven lamía sus labios.

Severus rozo su lengua en los labios del joven los cuales se abrieron rápidamente y comenzaba a acariciaba su lengua con la suya. La fuerza en los brazos de Potter cesó mientras comenzaba a besar al joven, suavemente. Las manos del joven se deslizaron por sus cabellos sensualmente.

En par de minutos todo cambio, ambos hombres en el suelo comenzaba a besarse, fogosamente, Harry comenzaba a gemir, moviéndose lentamente. Severus rompió el beso y comenzaba a trazar beso en el cuello del joven, soltando su corbata, su camisa exponiendo el moreno pecho. Harry cerró sus ojos, respirando pesadamente y su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

Severus lo noto y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del joven, mientras lo besaba. Harry no para de gemir, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Severus le quito la correa, mientras regresaba a besar al joven fogosamente hasta poder liberar el miembro del joven. Severus paraba de besar al joven mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Harry, ponía sus manos en el cuello de Severus desesperadamente mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas hacia arriba obteniendo las fricción. "Severus…"

Severus le encanto como su nombre salía de la boca del joven en puro éxtasis y gemidos. Se acerco a la oreja del joven donde comenzaba a respirar fogosamente y masturbaba rápidamente al joven. En par de minutos el joven llego a su clímax llamando su nombre sensualmente. Así Severus beso la mejilla del joven antes de pararse y marchase para su recamara.

Harry trataba de tomar aire, aun con sus ropas sueltas y en el suelo, pensando en lo que habia pasado. "Severus…"

**Continuara…**

**_Notas: ahhhhhhhhhhh maldito Harry, lo odio! Tuvo un encuentro con mi Severitos así! Después de esta te mato Potter! Hehehe, Un poco aburrido pero hice un encuentrito con Harry Snape y escribí algo de descifra la verdad de Kosmo _**


	12. Navidad y Sentidos…

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

Notas: Dinero brujo esta detallado de la siguiente manera por J.K Rowling

1 Galleon £5.12 $9.30 (approx)  
1 Sickle £0.30 $0.57 (approx)  
1 Knut £0.01 $0.02 (approx)

20 Galleones es aproximadamente 200 dólares americanos. (Si se redondea 9.30 a 10 dólares)

Este capitulo es mas así de sentimientos y tiene una pista el próximo comienza toda la verdad de la chica Kosmo

**Capitulo Doce: Navidad y Sentidos…**

La Navidad estaba a pocos pasos y los estudiantes estaban revueltos preocupados de los regalos, las compras, las notas, y sobre todo los de séptimo año, era su ultima Navidad en Hogwarts. Siempre, Dumbledore se salía con las suyas, y como siempre, ponía otra visita a Hogsmeade días antes de Navidad. Que tendrá tramado el viejo brujo? Se preguntaba todo el mundo, hasta los profesores pero ninguno lograba sacar información.

Así Kosmo, decidió ir a Hogsmeade, esta vez acompañando al hombre lobo ya que hacia mucho que no hablaba con el a solas.

"Veo que vas bien en las clases Kosmo, note que tienes altas calificaciones en pociones y transfiguración," Decía el hombre lobo caminando junto con la chica en las calles de Hogsmeade cubiertas de nieve mientras ponía sus manos en su capa malgastada. Se notaba que el hombre habia pasado malas noches en su luna llena ya que llevaba ojeras, y marcas en la cara.

"Bueno, pero no estoy tan bien que digamos en Defensa contra las artes oscuras." Remus rió.

"Pero vale, intentas con mucho esfuerzo eh, además, como vas con Oculencia?"

Kosmo frunció el ceño y miro al suelo. "Igual, no logro repeler nada," dijo mientras Remus le habría la puerta de la tienda de túnicas en Hogsmeade.

"Pero debe de ver un poco de avance, algo que te ayude," Remus sugirió caminando por mostradores de ropas, observando las túnicas usadas. Kosmo, quien vestía de un pantalón azul claro y un suéter esta vez negro con su capa de invierno de Slytherin y guantes verdes, se recostó del mostrador que Remus verificabas las túnicas y suspiro.

"Bueno, he descubierto par de cosas, pero aun no me ayudan el algún tipo de defensa."

"Aun no comprendo como no sepas defenderte Kosmo, si te sabes todo," Remus dijo moviéndose a las túnicas nuevas.

Kosmo lo miro ferozmente. "Gracias por el comentario."

"Pero bueno, vamos a cambiar de tema, no quiero que me armes un pleito." Kosmo sonrió al mismo tiempo que se le ocurrió algo.

"Oye Remus, tu que sabes de cosas raras-"

"Dependiendo que," interrumpió el hombre lobo pero rodó sus ojos a la mirada seria de la chica, "Anda dime," añadio parando de observar las túnicas y mirar a la joven.

"Ha habido casos de que la gente pueda compartir la misma sangre?"

Remus se desconcertó por un momento antes de decir, "A que te refieres?"

"Bueno por ejemplo, vamos a decir que tengo un 100 de compatibilidad con la sangre de mi padre." Remus se llevo la mano en la barbilla pensando.

"Bueno no se muy bien a lo que te refieras pero usualmente un niño brujo comparte un 50 de la sangre de ambos padres, así dándole una nueva personalidad mágica y una clasificación de 100 sangre mágica lo que le permite hacer magia. Han habido casos en el cual personas han clonado su sangre con una compatibilidad de 100 pero los resultados no son bueno."

" Como que?"

Remus se sento en la silla mas cercana, la joven hizo lo mismo alado de el. "Hay brujos que no desean unirse con otros de sangre y sociedad y pues han tratado la clonación mágica, muchos lo consideran almas gemelas. La razón es que la criatura nace, se desarrolla como ser individual pero sufre trastornos mentales."

"Pero por que?"

"Mira," Remus comenzó a decir, volteando a ver a la chica confundida, "La sangre bruja es muy distinta a los de los no mágicos, si uno no lleva dos mitades de sangres distintas, puras o no la persona puede sufrir, claro es libre individual pero recuerda que clonar es hacer una copia de lo que eres y eso indicaría que el clon vivirá memorias de su creador y creeme que tener cosas en la mente que no te pertenecen es un delirio. Se dice que los que lo han tratado la criatura no dura mas de dos a 5 años; mueren locos de delirio."

"Pero no entiendo, y como la gente dicen que hay almas gemelas?"

"Mira es algo complicado pero muchos lo creen mas por ataduras mágicas como la confianza, amor y otras mil cosas pero es bien raro que una persona tenga un 100 de la sangre de cada padre, eso lo haría con una clasificación demasiada de magia que podría matar a la criatura en un instante. Aun que ha habido casos de niños que sobrepasan o no la clasificación estándar de magia pero solo es por un 15 o 20 ."

"Entiendo," murmuro Kosmo.

"Y por que la curiosidad?" Remus pregunto resumiendo su búsqueda de túnicas.

"Pues bueno solo preguntaba," dijo Kosmo inofensivamente, "Esta bien," Añadió a la cara de sospecha de Remus, "Solo era por que mi padre comento algo en la memoria de yo ser 100 pura de el y la otra persona."

Remus arqueó una ceja, "No estarás pensando en eso todavía?"

"Vas a comprar eso?" Kosmo dijo cambiando la conversación a la túnica que el hombre lobo miraba.

Remus rió débilmente, "No tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar algo nuevo,"murmuro moviéndose de nuevo al área de túnicas usadas. Tomo una marrón oscuro un poco deshilara en las puntas y pajo por ella en la caja registradora. "Bueno Kosmo," decía guardando su túnica doblada en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su capa. "Me tengo que ir, Feliz Navidad."

Kosmo observo al hombre lobo marchándose de la tienda y perdiéndose en la multitud de las calles. Sonriendo tomo la túnica nueva que el hombre lobo observo por mucho tiempo y miro la etiqueta.

_20 Galleones._

"Ay, Como si la ropa valiera oro en este mundo," murmuro Kosmo asombrada por el precio. Sus padres adoptivos le habían mandado 300 dólares adelantado como regalo de Navidad lo cual al cambiarlo daba 30 galleones mágicos. Pero en fin, Kosmo estaba dispuesta a gastarlos en sus amigos. "Ay que importa se lo merece el pobre," añadió tomando la túnica y pagando por ella.

* * *

"Harry seguro que estas bien?" Ron pregunto al joven moreno que se la habia pasado últimamente callado, y despistado mirando a la nada.

"Eh si Ron estoy bien," murmuro el joven mientras miraba una de las joyas en el mostrador. Harry habia decidido acompañar a Ron de compras, bueno se tuyo que dar por vencido ya que en joven lo habia mortificado para que lo acompañase, y para tratar de despejar su mente, luego de numerosas detenciones que Sev-Snape le ponía.

"Vale," Murmuro el pelirrojo antes de ser atendido por la cajera. Harry comenzó a observar los collares plateados y le llamo la atención uno muy interesante.

Era una serpiente plateada con dos esmeraldas como sus siniestros ojos, siseaba y se movía formando la letra 'S' mientras abría su boca y movía la cola. No era demasiada grande pero Harry sabia que se podía notar por el resplandor de la plata fina.

"Harry vamos," llamo el pelirrojo con una pequeña bolsa en mano.

"Esperate," contesto Harry, "Cuanto sale ese collar?" pregunto el moreno.

El cajero saco el collar de la serpiente del mostrador, "4 galleones y 3 Sickles. Se lo lleva?"

Harry asintió su cabeza sacando las monedas de oro. Luego noto detrás del cajero otro tipo de collar con un cartel.

**Ataduras**

_Tienes una amistad fuerte y te preocupas por ella? Este es el mejor regalo que les puedes dar en esta navidad. Ataduras es un nuevo diseño de collar mágico que te deja saber como esta la persona que lo lleva y te puede hasta guiar a donde ella si esta en problemas._

_Costo: 2 Galleones y 9 Sickle_

" Dame uno de esos también," Harry dijo apuntando al cartel, mientras Ron se acercaba.

"A quien piensas regalarle eso?" Ron pregunto mientras Harry pagaba. Pero Harry no contesto en cambio tomo las bolsas y murmuro, "Vamonos."

* * *

Kosmo, después de que las clases se habían acabado habia comenzado a pasárselas mucho con Draco y sus amigos ya que siempre tenían algo que contarle. Además la chica sabia que habia algo el Draco muy distinto desde que lo conoció y sentía que el chico quería decir algo que no podía. Kosmo, Habia escuchado de que el joven Malfoy se las pasaba mucho buscando pleitos con Harry y sus amigos pero le sorprendió que últimamente Draco se la habia pasado calmado, estudiando, y lo peor horas largas con Hermione Granger con la cual llamaba antes Sangre sucia y ahora Granger.

Los estudiantes de la pasaban mucho en ropa casual y calida, ya que el frió era inmenso."Por que tanta gente?" Kosmo pregunto mientras los estudiantes rodeaban la entrada del gran Comedor. Draco como de costumbre empujo a los demás y observo el centro de atracción. Kosmo le siguió.

**Danza Navideña**

_Los estudiantes de ultimo año tendrán la oportunidad de participar el su ultimo baile de celebración Navideña junto con sus familiares. Se requiere túnicas formales para el desfile._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Vaya, al fin hace algo de agrado," comento Draco tornándose a ver a Kosmo pero la chica miraba el papel asombrada y casi pálida. "Que paso Kosmo?"

"No puedo ir."

Draco arqueo una ceja. "Pero por que no Kosmo? Es-"

"Eres ciego o que?" Kosmo pregunto molesta mientras sus ojos se comenzaban humedecer, "'junto con sus familiares' es obvio que no puedo! No tengo familiares! Como quiere que desfile?"

"Ay no te preocupes por eso Kosmo," El joven rubio trato de decir.

"Es que no entiendes? No voy hacer la ridícula!" Siseo la chica la lagrimas comenzaban a corre por sus mejillas.

"Anda Kosmo, no tienes que ponerte así." pero la chica se volteo de prisa subiendo las escaleras. Justo cuando iba por el segundo piso se tropezó con alguien.

"Perdón," dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas y moviéndose a un lado.

"Kosmo? Que paso?" La voz de Harry preguntaba a la chica haciéndola mirar al moreno, mientras este la tomaba por los hombros.

"Nada," mintió la joven, "Escuchaste la noticia del baile?"

Harry no le creyó pero respondió, "Si es por eso que estas así?"

Kosmo se llevo las manos a la cabeza, "No quiero ir Harry. No quiero hacer el ridículo."

"Anda siéntate," decía mientras la guiaba lejos de las escalera y se sentaban en el piso de los corredores desolados, " A ver, Por que no quiere ir? Por que piensas que vas hacer el ridículo?"

"Mis padre adoptivos son Muggles y no vendrán de seguro-"

"Y por eso no quieres ir? Por que a lo mejor vas a ser la única?" pregunto el joven alado de ella, "Kosmo Yo ni siquiera tengo a alguien en este mundo y menos a mis tíos que odia todo lo relacionado con magia y cree que eso me va a prevenir que no vaya? Me duele si, y me hace sentir mal pero mejor doy la cara que esconderme como cobarde."

Kosmo sonrió débilmente. "Es cierto y a quien llamas cobarde eh?" Añadió dándole en el pecho a broma. "Gracias, fui tonta en pensar eso, me habia olvidado de tus padres."

Harry sonrió, "No hay problemas eh?" Un silencio inmenso los rodeo antes de que Harry añadiera, "Este Kosmo, acerca de lo de Hogsmeade-"

Pero Kosmo tomo la delantera, "Mira Harry, eres apuesto y súper buena onda pero eres el primer amigo que tuve antes de ver Hogwarts y pues te quiero si pero como un amigo, un hermano."

"Bueno en verdad yo te queria decir lo mismo, " Harry dijo arrancándose el cuello nerviosamente.

"En serio? No estas enojado o triste-"

"No, en cambio esto súper bien de que hayas dicho es. Lo que hice fue sin pensar, estaba un poco solo y desanimado por todas las cosas que me pasan que pense- pero bueno me perdonas? Amigos no?" Harry termino de decir dando su mano.

Kosmo sonrio y lo abrazo, "Amigos!"

"Señoita Shacktl," una voz fría los interrumpió. Kosmo sintió como Harry se tenso, y comenzaba a mirar ferozmente por sus hombros.

Kosmo se levando del suelo y limpio sus pantalones seguido por Harry, "Si, Profesor Snape?"

"En mi despacho, ahora. Tu Potter, al Gran comedor y a las 7 en mi oficina para completar su detención." Esto hizo que Harry lo mirara aun más ferozmente.

"Sígame Señorita Shacktl."

"Hice algo malo o-" Kosmo empezó a preguntar, sentándose el la silla al frente del escritorio del Profesor de Pociones.

"No, en cambio vine a avisarse sobre el baile de Navidad," Decía el profesor sentándose en su silla del escritorio y mirando fijamente a la joven.

"Y que hay con el baile?" Kosmo pregunto, sus manos agarrando el antebrazo de la silla.

"Contactamos a sus guardianes y nos respondieron que no podía estar presentes ya que iba de viaje a Arabia por asuntos familiares. Como tampoco hay ningún record de algún padrino o guardia especial, el directo Dumbledore tomo la decisión que la escoltare en el desfile; Como guardián y representante de su casa," añadió el Profesor de Pociones asintiendo su cabeza.

"En serio?" el Profesor asintió de nuevo haciendo que la chica se relajara, "Ay por poco me mata del susto."

Severus rió entre dientes, "Tampoco es para tanto eh."

La chica se lanzo en un abrazo al hombre de cabellos negros, asombrándolo. "Gracias, gracias," repetía abrazándolo fuertemente y lo mas sorprendente era que Snape le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo el común calor de un padre, abrazando a su hija…

**Continuara…**

Notas: Próximo capitulo! Otro encuentro entre Severus y Harry! El baile comienza y la acción se desata!


	13. Una balada de amores…

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Notas:** Contenido sexual Homosexual! A si que la historia cambio a R

**Capitulo Trece:** Una balada de amores…

Quedaba solamente un día para el baile y Harry, desgraciadamente aun seguía tomando detenciones y se encontraba en el despacho del Profesor de Pociones esperando que se ocurría al degenerado mandarle hacer, seguramente algo aun mas peor de los horribles castigo que daba ya que se las desquitaba con el joven de esa manera.

"Le toca limpiar los envases y el suelo del laboratorio," decía el profesor, abriendo la puerta de su laboratorio personal.

"Que me tiene cara de elfo?" murmuro el joven entrando al laboratorio, cargando una cubeta y un mapo.

"En media hora regreso a ver como van las cosas." El profesor se marcho dejando al joven a solas.

La verdad Harry aun no lograba comprender lo que habia ocurrido días atrás. El profesor lo habia 'tocado sexualmente', besado y otras cosas que molestaban a Harry cada vez que pensaba. El hombre de cabellos negro lo habia usado y dejado como un trapo desechable en su oficina después de lo ocurrido y desconcertaba al joven hasta tener sueños inadecuados con el hombre degenerado lo que hacia odiarlo mas y mas ahora que se las desquitaba con las inmensas tareas que le mandaba hacer.

Harry, molesto comenzaba a limpiar el piso, pasando el trapo por el sólido suelo. Los minutos comenzaba a pasar de voladas hasta que Harry comenzaba a perder el sentido en sus dedos y pies, haciéndolo caer al suelo, cansadamente, rozando el trapo por el suelo. Cuando fue a meter el trapo en la cubeta, por accidente la derramo, mojando su capa de Gryffindor.

"Maldición," susurro, sintiendo el frió humo que prevenía de su boca y se quito la capa arrogándola alado. Pero las cosas no mejoraban; los calabozos de por si eran sitios de total frió a pesar de la temporada y tener parte de sus pantalones mojado y la perdida de la calidez de su capa le daba aun mas frió y problemas.

Por desgracia habia dejado su varita en el dormitorio con sus guantes; ya casi ni sentía sus dedos del frió horrible que hacia en la habitación. Su cuerpo llego al punto de que comenzaba a temblar, casi ni podía respirar por la nariz y la respiración de su boca salía en fríos humos. Soltó el trapo, lamiendo sus labios pero solo se lastimaba; sus labios estaban secos.

Comenzaba a ver borroso y sus rodillas ardían de mantener su peso en el frió. "Mal-dición." Trato de poner una mano en el suelo para pararse pero perdió el balance, por la falta de sentido y se derrumbo en el suelo inútilmente sin mover. Jamás hacia pasado tanto frió en su vida. Que tramaba Sev-Snape?

Perdido, sin poder moverse en sus finas ropas comenzaba a cerrarlos ojos justo cuando Severus entro a la habitación y se estremeció por el tremendo frió que sintió. En el suelo se encontró con el joven moreno, pálido, sus labios casi tornándose púrpuras.

"Potter?" Llamo el profesor acercándose y tocando al joven pero Severus retiro la mano rápidamente a la frialdad de la piel del joven. El joven respiro fuertemente, dejando sacar un humo frió de su boca.

"Mierda," maldijo el profesor tomando al joven casi inmóvil en sus brazos, "Pero si puse hechizos calentadores, por que esta así?"

Severus pensó llevarlo a la enfermería pero primero, se metería en problemas, segundo el chico casi estaba en estado de inconsciencia y podía causarle severos problemas de respiración. Sin mas ninguna opción Severus lo recogió y lo llevo a su habitación colocándolo el la enorme cama. Desabotono su camisa y coloco gordas sabanas de algodón en el cuerpo del joven.

Comenzó a Susurrar hechizos calentadores pero el joven aun no paraba de respirar frió y cambiar su color pálido. Solo quedaba una opción, la que no le agradaba para nada….

"Odio la navidad," siseo el hombre, quitándose su capa y polo negra, "Esta es la segunda Potter."

Removió las sabanas del joven, acostándose encima de el, comenzando a frotar sus manos por el frió cuerpo del joven. El contacto de ambas pieles comenzó a formar una fricción de calor entre ambos, causando que en par de minutos el joven dejara de respirar forzosamente y dejara de temblar.

Severus sabia que no era necesario mantener mas contacto con el joven pero por primera vez se sentía cómodo acostado encima de una persona y termino recostando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

"Sev-verus," susurro el joven paralizando al otro hombre cuando el joven llevo sus manos frías a su espalda, frotándolas. "Sev-"

Severus levanto su cabeza, mirando al joven. Su piel volvía a recobrar su moreno color, y sus labios se tornaban rojos pero lo más que cautivaba a Severus era el puro color verdoso de sus cristalinos ojos. Dejándose llevar por el repentino deseo de lujuria, y olvidando de que era Potter el que observaba descendía, devorando los labios del joven. Harry sintió los calidos labios del hombre y rápidamente se dejo llevar, profundizando el beso, gimiendo entre caricias.

Todo fue rápido; Severus deslizaba sus manos por los brazos del joven, cintura u abdomen, mientras que Harry tomaba su cabeza fuerte, ambos perdidos en un beso fogoso. Olvidando sus diferencias…

Y la atmósfera se llenaba de besos, gemidos, toques sensuales. Piel y piel rozaban, gotas de sudor comenzaba a brotar de sus poros, mientras el hombre devoraba al joven, desataba y liberaba la inocencia en sus sabanas oscuras. En fin, Severus pudo recordar antes de sentir el joven llamar por el, apretando las sabanas mientras mantenía sus piernas en sus hombros lo cuan perfecto era este momento y lo cuan hermoso era tener al joven entre sus brazos, penetrándolo y poder llegar a un clímax que jamás habia sentido en su vida.

* * *

Harry llego a levantarse cuando su reloj marcaba 12:30 de la tarde, notando que no estaba en su habitación. Sentándose en la cama de sabanas regadas noto que estaba desnudo y su ropa se encontraba en el suelo junto con una túnica negra larga que de seguro no era de el.

Tomo su ropa interior, pantalón y camisa y se las puso cuan rápido pudo antes de recoger la túnica negra. En la etiqueta del cuello llevaba escrito un nombre que hizo caer su mandíbula.

_Severus Anguis Snape_

Solamente con el nombre pudo recordad por que habia amanecido en otro cuarto. La túnica resbalo de sus dedos, cayendo sentado en la cama. Se llevaba una mano de su rostro hasta correr por su alborotoso cabello.

_Snape_

Lo habia hecho con Snape…

Salio de la habitación pero se llevo otra sorpresa. De frente podía ver una pequeña sala con una chimenea y un sofá justo al frente de las calidas llamas. Pero lo peor de todo era que podía ver al hombre de cabellos negros, aun cuando estaba de espalda, sentado en el sofá, con solo un pantalón negro, leyendo un libro.

"Profesor Snape?" Llamo Harry. El hombre de espalda se paralizo por completo pero no se volteo a ver al joven ni murmuro una palabra lo que hacia a Harry aun mas nervioso. "Anoche…"

Pero el chico no encontraba que decir a su Profesor no tuvo la mas opción de suspirar y salir del despacho después de murmurar un simple, "Buenas tarde."

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de el, Harry se recostó de ella deslizándose hasta el suelo. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer que el, Harry Potter se habia enamorado sexualmente del Profesor de Pociones y haber hecho semejante cosa. No le quedo más que volver a su habitación sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras que en su despacho, Severus arrogo el libro al piso ferozmente al escuchar el joven marchase de la habitación. Se llevo una mano al rostro en enojo, susurrando, "Eres un gran imbécil Severus; con un estudiante, y nada menos que Harry Potter. Dumbledore me va hacer trizas y Voldemort, puré de papa."

* * *

"Te vez sensacional Kosmo," Draco murmuraba bobamente observando la chica que lo acompañaba hacia la entrada del colegio donde estaban esperando los familiares para el baile. La chica llevaba un traje elegante de color verde oscuro que dejaba ver su delgadez y figura mientras que su cabello estaba rizado, cayendo detrás de su descubierta espalda, sensualmente pero aun así llevaba su usual bandaba. En el cuello llevaba un collar de plata con un frasco pequeño (como de una pulgada de grande) lleno de un polvo que cambiaba de color. Harry se lo habia mandado como un adelanto de Navidad.

"Ay tu te vez guapísimo," comento Kosmo habiendo a Draco sonreír apuestamente. Draco llevaba su cabello rubio suelto, casi alborotado con una túnica negra y debajo una polo manga larga negra con un tipo de pañuelo plateado que salía de su broche de cuello alto, pantalones negros y botas de piel de dragón negra.

En la entrada habia una multitud enorme de familiares abrazando a sus hijos. Harry se encontraba sentado en las escaleras principales, en su túnica de baile negras (Ya que la verde no le servia) recostando su cabeza de la ladera.

"Esta bien amigo?" Ron pregunto sentándose alado con una túnica usada de color azul oscuro pero mejor de la que habia usado en su cuarto año.

Harry suspiro y se llevo su mano a su cien. "Estoy bien Ron, solo cansado." Pero en ese instante Severus pasó por al frente haciéndolo cubrir sus ojos con su mano.

Kosmo noto el joven moreno en las escalera y decidió ir hacia el pero Draco la tomo por el brazo. "Quiero que conozcas mi padre Kosmo."

Kosmo jadeo en sorpresa sus ojos ensanchándose. "Tu-tu-tu padre!" titubeo en asombro, "No-no, no-no no!" decía rápidamente, parando al joven, "No creo que sea buena idea Draco, por que no luego?"

"Por que estas nerviosa? Mi padre no te va a matar Kosmo," Draco dijo arrastrando a la chica.

"Pero Draco no veo la prisa-" trato de decir pero Draco llamo a toda boca a su padre. Kosmo sintió como si algo pesado cayeran en su estomago cuando el hombre rubio se torno a la voz de su hijo. Trago fuertemente al sentir los ojos fríos del hombre alto caer en su presencia y se acerco elegantemente, vestido en túnicas completamente sedosas y negras.

"Draco," dijo cortamente, "Quien es esta hermosa chica?" Añadió mirando a Kosmo profundamente. Kosmo solo apretó los labios mirando duramente al hombre.

"Kosmo Shacklt, la que te hable." Lucius sonrió afectadamente tomando la mano de la joven y besándola.

"Lucius Malfoy," dijo besándole la mano sensualmente, "Mucho gusto Kosmo."

Kosmo exhalo mirando ferozmente al hombre, "El gusto es mío," dijo secamente.

"Ah bueno," comenzó a decir Dumbledore, "Todos están aquí? Pues bien comencemos."

Kosmo noto que los estudiantes de cuarto, quito y sexto año habían sido invitados al baile como parejas, como Ron, quien habia invitado a Luna Lovergood ya que Hermione decía que ya tenia pareja y además Ron habia desarrollado una pequeña amistad con la chica chiflada.

La profesora McGonagall dejo entrar a los de cuarto, quinto y sexto antes y les comenzó a explicar lo que iban hacer. Cuando comenzaron a llamar, Kosmo se encontraba detrás de Harry y Hermione ya que los llamarían por orden alfabético de nombres y escucho a Remus decir que era usual este tipo de fiestas por que era como una pre-despedida a los de ultimo año. Remus le tocaba escoltar a Harry ya que era lo mas cercano a sus padres mientras que Hermione la escoltaría, por sorpresa su padre Muggle, quien se habia atrevido a venir con su esposa. A veces hay que admirar la valentía de los Muggles.

Kosmo pensaba que no iba a poder desfilar cuando Severus se apareció, en unas túnicas negras, finas y largas tomando el brazo de la chica. "Al fin apareces!" Kosmo dijo molesta.

Severus rodó sus ojos y contesto, "Dumbledore me puso a atender cosas." La voz del Profesor hizo que Harry se petrificara por momentos.

"Harry estas bien?" Remus pregunto al cambio de ánimo del chico. El pobre hombre lobo tenía la túnica marrón que habia comprado con Kosmo.

"Si, si," murmuro el joven.

El desfile solo era una demostración de las cualidades de cada estudiante dichas por Dumbledore mientras el joven caminaba, escoltado hasta donde Flitwick les entregaría una copa de vino. "Harry James Potter," decía Dumbledore mientras Harry entraba con Remus, "Joven aventurero, jugador de Quidditch, bueno en meterse en líos como su padre pero excelente mago, pertenece a Gryffindor; acompañado por el profesor Remus Lupin, mejor amigo de su fallecidos padres James y Lillian Potter"

Muchos rieron al comentario de líos pero entonces rompieron en susurros cuando vieron a Snape con Kosmo. "Kosmo B-S Shacklt, A pesar de se una estudiante nueva, ha podido ganar la confianza de todos," decía Dumbledore mientras caminaban hasta donde Flitwick, "muy servicial, inteligente y excelente bruja para su edad. Pertenece a Slytherin y es acompañada por el Profesor Severus Snape, guardián de dicha casa."

Muchos padre se desconcertaron al ver a la chica, usualmente Dumbledore mencionaba la razón por la cual los estudiantes habían sido escoltados por los profesores. Pero Dumbledore resumió su llamado al siguiente estudiante, sin decir algún detalle de los padres de la chica. Kosmo miraba la copa de vino, entre Harry y el Profesor Snape tratando de evadir las miradas que Lucius Malfoy le daba en el otro lado del Comedor, al lado de su hijo.

Al Dumbledore terminar, dieron un brindis antes de que la música comenzara a tocar y mucha de las parejas que quedaban de pies eran las de sexo opuesto. Kosmo noto que Harry se habia sentado en una de las mesas pequeñas que decoraban el lugar junto con Remus mientras Ron saca a bailar a Luna y Draco a una chica de sexto de Slytherin.

Snape la llevo hasta el centro y todo comenzó a bailar vals. Kosmo le tomaba trabajo llevar los pasos de Snape ya que el hombre era mayor y obviamente sabia mas sobre ese tipo de baile. Aun así bailando Kosmo podía sentir la fría mirada que Lucius Malfoy le daba.

Mucho sobre la fiesta se pasaba bailando, hablando y tomando. De suerte Snape bailo par de danzas con ella, como su legítimo guardia dejándola poder finalmente sacar a Harry a empujadas. Entre bailes y tragos, Kosmo conoció los padres de Hermione, Ron y otros compañeros y se mantenía lo más lejos posible del hombre rubio

Pero todos sabían que Dumbledore no haría una actividad sin ninguna de sus ocurrencias. El comedor se oscureció levemente, mientras todos los de séptimo, estudiantes e interesados se movían al centro donde el viejo brujo vestido en túnicas púrpuras alumbraba su cara con su varitas. Lo único que alumbrara el comedor que hacia a las personas ver sombras en sus cara eran las pocas velas que flotaban.

"Decidí hacer una pequeña actividad. Tomaran una persona al azar, no importa quien sea si hombre o mujer y bailaran con ella par de minutos, platicando." Habían estudiantes que fruncieron, Dumbledore hacia esto para romper las rivalidades entre personas y crear paz. La música empezó y mucho comenzaron a tomar una pareja al azar. Kosmo se hecho para atrás tratando de evitar algún encuentro y volver a la mesa.

Pero en ese instante alguien tomo su antebrazo tornándola y con una mano en su cintura la pegaba a su cuerpo. Kosmo exhaló, no tenia que pensar quien era, a pesar de su hábito de poder ver bien a oscuridades, el aroma de menta era reconocible. Miro a la persona para encontrar dos ojos grises mirándola profundamente.

Lucius tomo sus manos y las coloco en su cuello. Era cuatro pulgadas mas alto que ella pero aun así beso el cuello de la chica sensualmente. Kosmo sentía como el aire se le atoraba en la traquea. Será este imbécil capaz de hacer sus juegos con ellas al frente de todo el mundo?

Pero el hombre rubio no dijo ninguna palabra, mientras bailaban lentamente, el ritmo de la canción por detrás: _"Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego, por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salio, iluminando mis noches vacías…"_

"_Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambió supe que al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor que para siempre seriamos dos…enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente…Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi, mi amor…"_ Kosmo miro alrededor pero lo que veía la sorprendía. Draco estaba bailando con Hermione, muy pegados y abrazaditos. Luna recostada del pecho de Ron como enamorados y lo más sorprendente era que Severus Snape estaba bailando **CON** Harry Potter.

* * *

"…_Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir, sin el latino de tu corazón, el mundo es mas frió, nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido…"_ Harry escuchaba la canción mientras que una persona lo tomo a bailar. No podía ver quien era pero se sentía bien la manera en la cual tomaba su cintura y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

"_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor, así yo te imagine tan bella como una flor, supe que siempre seriamos dos…enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente…Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi, de mi, que hubiera sido…_" La persona vestía de negro completo pero no pudo identificar ya que mucho llevaban túnicas negras, solo dejo que el dolor que llevaba por dentro lo dejara bailar placenteramente con este extraño.

"…_Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir, sin el latino de tu corazón, el mundo es mas frió, nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido…Que hubiera sido de mi, nada tiene sentido si no es contigo…." _Además quien se iba a dar cuenta? Si casi ni podía notar quienes eran las personas alrededor debido a la oscuridad.

"…_No se; que hubiera sido de mi, hubiera sido, no no, sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir, sin el latino de tu corazón…"_

Pero Harry no sabia que muy pronto sabría que era el extraño por que el hombre se acerco a su oído murmurando la canción, "_Sin ti el mundo es mas frió, nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido…"_

Todos los sentidos del joven se helaron de repente. No era de equivocarse quien era, esa voz lo atormentaba muchas noches…

Severus Snape…

* * *

"_Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor, así yo te imagine tan bella como una flor, supe que siempre seriamos dos_," Lucius murmuraba la canción mientras Kosmo escuchaba totalmente asombrada. A que se refiere Lucius? Por que esta murmurando la canción ahora?

"…_enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente…Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi, de mi, que hubiera sido…" _Kosmo pensó en los encuentros que habia tenido con el hombre rubio, las miradas que habían compartido y las palabras que se decian

"…_Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir, sin el latino de tu corazón, el mundo es mas frió, nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido…" _No podía negar que el hombre era atractivo, agresivo pero único y las veces que se habían encontrado aun que lo negara millones de veces, le habia encantado esos momentos. El hombre tenia algo, un poder, una pasión que atraía, algo en sus besos que podía envenenar, poner a alguien adictivo.

"_Que hubiera sido de mi, nada tiene sentido si no es contigo…."_ El amor es algo que llega y no se escoje, y por desgracia era como a Kosmo le tocaría y le hacia preguntarse que hubiese pasado si no se hubiese encontrado con el?

Y mucha gente se da cuenta de todo en el menos preciso momento cuando pierden lo que tienen…"_No se; que hubiera sido de mi, hubiera sido, no no, sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir, sin el latino de tu corazón… Sin ti el mundo es mas frió…"_

Lucius separo un poco sus cuerpos, mirando los ojos cristalinos de la chica mirando sus labios._ "Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido…"_Lucius murmuro tocando los labios de la chica en la oscuridad

"_Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido,"_ Kosmo susurró justo cuando el hombre rubio devoró sus labios…

**Continuara…**

**Notas:** ahhh este baile es demasiado romántico! Ahh me encanta voy a llorar! DAME UN BESO A MI! Ahhh te juro que voy a matar a Harry! Yo quiero ser Harry para hacer eso con mi Severitos! Y si Harry perdió su virginidad en ese encuentro: '_liberaba la inocencia en sus sabanas oscuras_'. Cancion 'Si no te hubiera conocido' de Luis Fonsi y Cristina Aguilera. Se repite mucho la por que ambas escenas de Severus/Harry, Kosmo/Lucius ocurren durante esas partes de la canción Bendito de repente me imagine el dolor de Harry como la canción Sálvame, de RBD. En especial estos párrafos…

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
con el nudo en la garganta  
y es que no te dejo de pensar  
poco a poco el corazón  
va perdiendo la fe...perdiendo la voz_

_Sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la soledad  
sálvame del castigo...estoy hecha a tu voluntad  
sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la oscuridad  
sálvame del castigo...no me dejes caer jamás_


	14. Un baile de desastres

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Capitulo Catorce:** Un baile de desastres

Kosmo se separo del hombre rubio al terminar la música mientras que Severus habia hecho lo mismo con el joven moreno, antes de que las claridad volviera al comedor. Harry cerro sus ojos, tratando de contener las horribles emociones que corrían por su mente y la lagrimas que podían salir y se dirijo de vuelta a su mesa. Kosmo en cambio cuando el hombre rubio fue hablarle lo silencio con una sea de su mano, susurrando, "Quiero estar sola."

Kosmo se marcho del gran Comedor, dejando al hombre rubio suspirando.

* * *

No fue mas de minutos tardes que Lucius salio del comedor para no levantar sospechas y busco a la joven de cabellos negros. La chica se encontraba en la orilla del lago rodeado de nieve, seguramente llorando, por la manera en que sus hombros temblaban.

Lucius observo de lejos comenzando a pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Desde aquel día que la vio y forzó Legilimencia en su mente habia descubierto que, Kosmo no era una joven ordinaria y segundo, su nacimiento no era algo común y de seguro la bandana en su cabeza tenia que ver algo con ello y la causa de la cual Voldemort estuviese tan interesado en la joven.

Difícil o no de creer, Lucius finalmente habia aprendido demasiadas cosas cuando se la paso meses de locura en Azkaban y comprendió a valorizar, con o sin dinero lo que tenia. Y a pesar de que lo negaría pero Dumbledore tenia la razón, Lucius se habia convertido en un hombre de sentimientos. Cualquiera se convertiría después de ver la luz del día y no sentir las horribles bestias que chupaban todo lo bonito.

De seguro Kosmo estaría en peores condiciones, ahora que se enamora de un hombre casado y trabaja para Voldemort, como muchos ya le tuvieron que haber dicho que Lucius Malfoy era un hombre de las oscuras. Pero son pocos los que saben que Lucius Malfoy verdaderamente es.

Pero ninguno se percataba del peligro a ocurrir…

De repente, el agua del lago comenzaba a helarse,(A pesar de ser navidad nunca se congelaba el lago). Kosmo levanto la cabeza a la fría sensación el sus huesos. Levantándose noto una figuras a lo lejos que se aproximaban flotando, una mano podrida saliendo de sus capas.

Dementores…

Kosmo trato de buscar su varita lo más rápido posible pero una de las bestias fue rápida y comenzó a succionar, derrumbando a la chica al suelo en rodillas. Lucius desesperado saco su propia varita y enfrento a las bestias.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Una débil luz blanca emitía de su varita haciendo que las bestias perdieran el interés en la chica y se acercarán a el. Lucius trato de mantener el hechizo claro pero las memorias de Azkaban ganaban su conciencia y su hechizo comenzaba a disminuir. Una de las bestia se hacer, tomando a Lucius por los hombros, bajando su capucha, exponiendo unos largos labios grises.

Su varita se deslizo de sus dedos, cayendo de rodillas. El dementor se acercaba cada vez más y Lucius comenzaba a perder el sentido. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A través de la nubosidad de su vista Lucius pudo notar una figura blanca de un perro seguido por una serpiente que emitía de la varita de la joven. EL ladrido del perro alerto a los dementotes, parando su trabajo en Lucius y alejándose del perro que los perseguía, con la serpiente enroscada en su cuerpo.

Lucius pudo recobrar su aliento, temblando apoyándose de la fría nieve. "Lucius?" Llamo la joven pero un grito aterrador salio de sus labios. Lucius miro a la joven y todo su interior se rompió en trisas.

Ahí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort, con pálida y huesuda expresión, su cara mas humana que antes aun que no tenía cejas y sus ojos relumbraban de un rojo sangriento color, lleno de malicia. Llevaba una túnica negra y su cabello, ya crecido debido a numerosos inventos a que se sometía para mejorar su estado de cuerpo, caía detrás de su espalda, negro largo.

Voldemort tomo a la chica por el cuello con una mano y la levantaba del suelo haciendo que la chica peleara con todas sus fuerzas para recobrar el aliento que no obtenía. "Al fin nos encontramos frente a frente querida," siseo el Seor Oscuro.

Kosmo lo miro aterrorizadamente, sus manos tratando de soltar la mano del brujo en su cuello. "Ah no hay que asustarse, solo déjame ver que llevas adentro," Así Voldemort con su otra mano la coloco a pulgadas lejos de su cien.

Su mano comenzó a brillar de un color rojo, al igual que la cabeza de la joven. Kosmo comenzaba a gemir en agonía, casi sin respirar, sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su cabeza. Lucius comenzaba a oír un sonido desgarrante, como la vez que invadió la mente de la joven; Voldemort esta rompiendo la mente de la joven…

_Cling…_

"NOO!" Kosmo estallo en un grito mientras una fuerza inmensa empujaba a Voldemort lejos de ella. Voldemort se asombro pero logro mantener su balance aun que pies lejos de la joven, mientras que la joven caía al suelo respirando pesadamente en la nieve.

Voldemort rió y ordeno a sus dementores a acercase a la chica. Lucius miraba desesperado pero sin mover ni un solo centímetro cuando la joven finalmente caía inconsciente en el suelo después de tanta presión.

"Bueno trabajo Lucius," decía Voldemort, recogiendo a la joven. "Decidle a Dumbledore que espero su movida, y he sido sangrado."

Voldemort, sonrió desdeñosamente, caminando hacia el bosque prohibido junto con sus dementores. Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y Lucius se puso de pie, notando que era Severus.

Pero Severus solo noto a Voldemort, marchándose al bosque con la joven Kosmo en brazos. "KOSMO!" Lucius lo tomo por el antebrazo antes de que el hombre corriera detrás del Seor Oscuro.

"Déjalo ir, Severus."

"Déjalo ir? SE LLEVA A KOSMO! Por que no lo impediste?" grito el profesor de Pociones soltándose de las manos de Lucius, pero el hombre rubio lo tomo de los hombros y siseo, "Reúne a Dumbledore, tengo novedades y muy horrendas."

* * *

Borracho, su rostro lleno de lagrimas, Harry miraba bobamente su copa, la cual habia llenado millones de veces pensando en lo que le habia ocurrido. Hermione se la habia pasado preguntando que le ocurría pero el joven solamente bebía y rompía a llorar.

Lo que le sorprendió mas fue que Hermione venia de nuevo a su mesa y esta vez acompañada de Draco Malfoy, agarrados de manos. "Malfoy?" susurro desconcertadamente el joven a la pareja que se sentaba cerca de el.

"Potter, que te ocurre?" Harry empezó a reír.

"Tu," decía borracho, "Me vienes a preguntar a mi?" Luego tomo la copa, bebiendo.

Draco tomo la copa de las manos de Harry haciendo que el joven protestara, "Dámela!"

"No hasta que digas lo que te ocurre," siseo el joven rubio alado de Hermione quien observaba a ambos.

Fue ahí donde Remus Lupin, quien conversaba con la Señora Weasley se derrumbo al piso de repente, jadeando en sorpresa, apretando su corazón. "Remus? Remus, que te ocurre?"

Pero Remus se ahogaba en la agonía, gritando y comenzaba a temblar. Harry noto esto, olvidándose de su copa observando desconcertadamente. Entonces las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Severus y Lucius entraron, llenos de nieve, muy alterados.

"Albus," Severus llamaba al mismo tiempo que un dolor intenso golpeo a Harry. El joven se llevo la mano a su frente, parándose mientras que Hermione comenzaba a pregunta, "Harry? Que te pasa?"

El joven, por el estado del alcohol se recostó un poco sobre la mesa pero perdió su balance llevándose las copas de la mesa al piso, rompiéndose. Dumbledore quien hablaba con uno de los padres de los jóvenes de séptimo, paro de hablar a observar lo que ocurría.

"Potter?" Malfoy llamo acercándose al joven pero Harry se alejo, arrastrándose por el suelo. Severus paro al notar al hombre lobo en el suelo en agonía a Potter en las mismas…

Un sonido desgarrante venia de Remus mientras que Harry sonaba ahojado, jadeando "no, no" una y otra vez. Todo el mundo paro de hablar y el comedor se fijaba en lo que le ocurría al profesor y al joven. Un silencio profundo arropo al comedor hasta que un quejido venia de Remus, hecho una bola en el suelo y una risa fría, Llena de malicia estallo en el comedor.

"Ingratos humanos," decía la voz, "Mientras ustedes celebran con copas y fiestas un nuevo años, el tiempo comienza."

Todos pararon a mirar al joven moreno quien levantaba la cabeza y se ponía de pie y hacia llenar el comedor de gritos y jadeos de sorpresa. Su cara estaba pálida, sangre brotaba de su nariz y cicatriz y sus ojos eran un color rojo horrible.

"Voldemort," Dumbledore dijo de lejos, mirando al joven, "Deja al chico."

"El tiempo corre Dumbledore," respondió pero al mismo momento Severus se acerco al joven apuntando su varita, _"LEGILIMENS!"_

El cuerpo del joven se estremeció bruscamente al hechizo. Severus lo tomo en sus brazos, resistiendo en hechizo activo; comenzaba a sentir los efectos de Voldemort, la malicia, la risa fría, lo más horrible mientras repostaba su frente en la del joven, sintiendo la sangre mojando su piel. Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del joven y una débil voz, susurro, " Se-ve-rus."

Olvidándose de que la gente podía notar algo, aunque un viento negro comenzaba a cubrirlos ambos, Severus sello sus labio con los del joven creando una nueva reacción. Un estallo se produjo entre ambos separándolo y tumbándolos al suelo. Hermione se acerco al joven en lágrimas, su piel volviendo a la normalidad.

"Jamás pensé algo así de ti Severus," dijo alguien roncamente detrás del Profesor de Pociones. Severus se torno a Remus, bueno si era el de verdad…

Dos orejas puntiagudas y peludas salían de las humanas a través de su largo, mieloso cabello, mientras una serie de colmillos y dientes filosos aclamaban su boca. Su nariz sobresalía más de lo normal, casi en forma de un hocico de un lobo mientras que sus ojos eran de un color amarillento aterrorizador. Sus manos aun mantenía su aspecto humano pero sus uñas eran negras, y largas; y en su cintura se enroscaba una cola larga peluda de color gris.

"Remus?"

* * *

"Explíquensen," Dumbledore decía mientras se sentaba en su silla de su escritorio. Remus, Lucius y Severus se encontraba en su oficina después de lo ocurrido. Los demás profesores trataron de calmar a la multitud, en continuar la actividad como acto de navidad en familia. Harry habia sido llevado a la enfermería por Hermione y Draco mientras que la Señora Weasley lloraba desconsoladamente seguida por su esposo a la enfermería.

Severus, quien no logro sentarse del altero ya que Lucius se sentó cerca de la ventana y Remus, inconformemente en el mueble cerca de la puerta por culpa de su cola, fue el que hablo, acercándose al escritorio del viejo brujo. "Voldemort capturo a Kosmo y este maldito degenerado no lo impidió!" exclamo apuntando a Lucius.

Lucius se paro enojado exclamando, " Eras menso o que Severus? Debo ser un sirviente leal del degenerado lunático ese, no puedo hacer algo que explote mi identidad como espía! No como tu Severus! Tan descuidado haz sido todos estos años que Voldemort sabe donde están tus lealtades y te a compadecido la vida hasta encontrar el preciso momento de quitártela! Se necesitan gente en el circulo Severus!"

"Lucius tiene razón Severus, y mas ahora, necesitamos contactos de lo que trama," Dumbledore respondió ajustando sus espejuelos media luna.

Severus golpeo en escritorio haciendo que los utensilios de Dumbledore temblaran y algunos cayeran al piso, "Odio cuando actúas así! La niña por si no lo sabes Albus, es lo que quería y ahora la tiene! No piensas hacer algo?"

"Severus debemos tomas las cosas con calma-"

"Con calma? A la mierda con calma! No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados y dejar que el degenerado use a Kosmo para lo que se le pegue la gana!"

"De aquí no sales Severus!" Dumbledore respondió poniéndose de pie, mirando ferozmente al hombre, sus manos apoyabas en el escritorio, "Las cosas no se hacen como dispongas!"

"Y que maldita sea vamos hacer!" exclamo el profesor de Pociones, "Tomar te y discutir las cosas!"

"Si es necesario, si!"

Severus se volteo enojado, observado por los otros dos hombres. "No estoy para tus juegos Albus!"

"Me bajas el tono Severus!" Dumbledore exclamo fuertemente, haciendo a los otros dos hombres brincar, "Aquí yo dispongo las ordenes y tu mas bien lo sabes!"

El enojo que sentía Severus era tan fuerte que lagrimas de rabia se formaban en sus ojos. " Odio todo! Todo lo que dispones! Todo siempre falla! Siempre ocultas algo!" Severus fue a salir de la oficina pero Dumbledore exclamo.

"De aquí no vas a salir Severus!" El profesor de Pociones paro frente a la puerta, extendiendo su mano para abrir la puerta. "De aquí no te vas hasta discutir todo."

Su mano toco la cerradura, "Severus Anguis Snape," llamo el viejo brujo seriamente. Severus ferozmente se torno y se sentó en el mueble cerca de Remus, con los brazos cruzados. "Bien," añadió Dumbledore relajándose y sentándose de nuevo, "Lucius, dijisteis que Voldemort mando a decir algo?"

Lucius quien habia observado el pleito en asombro asintió rápidamente diciendo, "El Señor Oscuro dijo que esperaba su movida y que ha sido sangrado."

Dumbledore se llevo la mano a su barba, acariciándola pensativamente, "Me imaginaba que venia eso," murmuro.

"Qu-que quiere decir eso?" Remus pregunto en una voz ronca.

Dumbledore se apoyo del escritorio mirando a los tres hombre al frente, sus ojos relumbrando seriamente, "Escuchen esto bien por que no lo voy a repetir, les diré todo lo que deben de saber de Kosmo."

Esto hizo que Lucius y Severus miraran desconcertadamente al viejo brujo…

**Continuara…**

Notas: Corto pero siiiiiiiiiiii Ya sabremos quien es Kosmo!


	15. Momentos inesperados…

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Notas:** esta historia va a tener como 20 o 25 capítulos o a lo mejor salen mas o menos! jajajajja

**Capítulo Quince:** Momentos inesperados…

"Escuchen esto bien por que no lo voy a repetir, les diré todo lo que deben de saber de Kosmo."

Esto hizo que Lucius y Severus miraran desconcertadamente al viejo brujo. "A que te refieres?" Lucius pregunto.

Dumbledore suspiro, juntando sus manos, "Dieciséis años atrás, se hizo un invento en el cual podría ser el cambio de una humanidad entera. El proyecto fue conducido por mi, y por sorpresa, tu Severus."

Severus miro al viejo como un loco degenerado, "Que?"

Dumbledore levando una mano callándolo, "El experimente se basaba en una de las muchas profecías de Voldemort y Harry. La Señorita Evanna, una de las mejores gitanas me habia informado nuevos disturbios en la profecía de Harry y Voldemort."

"La aparición de un ser, fuera de lo común, nacido en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza humana, guiara al joven equitativo, en los senderos de la victoria mientras que su medio hermano, el Príncipe de los Maldecidos, nacido entre lo común y la mentira, llevara a la luz y a las criaturas de la noche en una victoria inesperada contra el nuevo Señor de las tinieblas."

"La Señorita Evanna añadió que el nacimiento del Príncipe de los Maldecidos no era necesario aunque sin el seria difícil obtener una victoria segura y debería tener la sangre de su hermano mientras que este debería de venir de dos sangres opuestas, puras y varoniles o de hecho la criatura morirá antes de poder nacer. Los tres darán victoria pero solo uno, podrá a derrocar a Voldemort de su poder."

"Y ese es el trabajo de Potter no?" Lucius pregunto.

"De hecho, aquel que Voldemort marcara como su equitativo seria el que lo derrocaría ya que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva," Dumbledore añadió.

"No logro entender que rayos esto tiene que ver con Kosmo," Severus dijo malhumorado.

"Piensa Severus," Remus comenzó a decir, "_La aparición de un ser, fuera de lo común, nacido en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza humana_," repetía el hombre lobo las palabras de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continuo, "Se decidió que esto significaría la creación de una criatura artificialmente, proviniendo de dos sangres varoniles. Usamos muchos utensilios de clonación y añadiendo nuevos trucos de magia y tu Severus, aportases tu Mansión para ello y tu sangre."

"Pero-"

"Decidimos llamarlo proyecto HOPE, esperanza en otras palabras. Comenzamos a clonar de una manera particular tu sangre Severus y transformándola en un individuo," Dumbledore continuo diciendo antes de que Severus interrumpiera.

"Pero aun faltaba la sangre opuesta; pensamos que debería ser de un enemigo o alguien el cual no te llevases. James se habia ofrecido, pero la reacción que ocasionaba no estimulaba el crecimiento fue hasta entonces que Sirius se presento." Al nombre del animago, Remus se estremeció de los sentimientos que corrían por su cuerpo.

"Sirius se ofreció y por sorpresa, su sangre estimuló el crecimiento de la criatura, poco a poco formándose."

"Pero por que tan interesados en esta criatura?" Lucius pregunto, "Las clonaciones nunca han funcionado en el mundo mágico."

"Nunca habían Lucius," corrigió Dumbledore, "Cuando un niño nace, contiene un 50 de cada padre, creando un 100 de calificación mágica. Han habido casos de niños que sobrepasan este porcentaje, haciéndolos extraordinariamente fuertes o disminuyen, que es a lo que conocemos como Squib. Harry es de estos niños, sobrepasando un porcentaje de 123, el mismo porcentaje que Voldemort contiene, al igual que yo," Dumbledore explico.

"La profecía de La Señorita Evanna nos daba a entender que esta criatura sacaría un porcentaje igual a Harry y Voldemort, y podría controlar los acontecimientos de ellos sin ninguna ayuda mágica como varitas sino su propia voluntad, pero ciertas cosas fueron mal."

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, tomando un poco de aire. "Nunca nos percatamos del porcentaje de sangre incluida y a pesar de eso la criatura crecía sin enseñar ningún rastro de magia."

"Entonces esta criatura contenía un porcentaje exacto de Severus y Sirius?" Remus pregunto, nerviosamente.

"Desafortunadamente," dijo en viejo asintiendo, "Fue entonces que Voldemort descubrió lo planeado y tu Severus perdiste la calma," dijo mirando al profesor de Pociones, "Fue tu desesperación de saber que la criatura estaría bien que estallo nuestro error."

Severus se llevo una mano a la cabeza, "No entiendo de que me hablas Dumbledore yo nunca-"

"Parece que Sirius te habia metido cosas en la mente que te desvió del plan. La criatura era un arma, no un hijo o heredero como habíamos acordado y tu memoria pago tu error."

"Memoria?" Remus y Severus preguntaron a la misma vez.

"Tu mismo y Sirius lo pidieron Severus, pidieron desoladamente que les borrar la memoria de este acontecimiento, que por poco perdías tu vida por llevar los mortifagos al proyecto y enseñando tu lealtad a mi," Dumbledore dijo seriamente.

"Pero nunca se supo-" Lucius trato de decir pero Dumbledore lo paro.

"Dime, Lucius, aparecieron tres mortifagos muertos sin ninguna razón el día en que los Potter murieron?"

Lucius miro pensativamente hacia la ventana, "Pues Nicolais y Eleonore pero Dmitri-"

"Murio impactado por un corral de espinas en un bosque?" Lucius asintió, "Así me imaginaba," dijo suavemente tornándose a mirar a Severus, "Le debes muchas gracias a Kosmo, Severus, fue ella quien te salvo de morir."

Lucius y Remus dejaron caer su mandíbula al cometario de Dumbledore mientras Severus temblando se llevaba la mano a su rostro. "Creelo o no Severus, Kosmo es hija tuya y de Sirius Black."

Lucius paso su mano por sus cabellos rubios nerviosamente, "Y-y que hay con el Príncipe de los Maldecidos?"

* * *

Dolorosamente se levantaba del empapado frió suelo de los calabozos, respingando del horrible dolor en su cabeza y costillas. De seguro la habían arrogado en el suelo bruscamente y encerrado mientras estaba inconsciente al notar las gordas barras de rejas que impedían alguna salida. Sentándose, se recostó de la pared, respirando pesadamente, colocando sus piernas cerca de su pecho, buscando calor.

Al recostarse de sus piernas, maldijo del inmenso dolo que crecía en su ojo izquierdo. Tomando un espejo que tenia guardado en una de los bolsillos ocultos de su traje, observo por que le dolía e ojo. La parte superior de su ojo izquierdo estaba morado por lo duro que se habia golpeado en el suelo mientras inconsciente. "Maldición," murmuro mirando el espejo.

Pero ver el espejo le recordaba a Harry. Harry le habia dado el espejo días antes cuando lo habia perdido en el calabozo. Era un obsequio de Sirius Black a Harry pero el joven habia dicho que Sirius Black habia sufrido un accidente, costándole la vida y el espejo no tenia mas ninguna función útil para el así que se lo habia dado a ella para usarlo como un espejo cualquiera.

Volvió a observar el espejo pero un rostro detrás de ella apareció en el espejo. Rápido soltó el espejo, mirando detrás de sus hombros pero solo una pared fría del calabozo veía. Volvió a tomar el espejo del suelo y esta vez el rostro se veía más de cerca y claro.

Era un hombre de pelo largo negro enredado con una barba negra, piel pálida sucia, llena de tatuajes y ojos plateados. A pesar de su apariencia Kosmo podía decir que el hombre, una vez fue muy guapo. Pero el rostro era reconocible, lo habia visto ciertas veces en el Diario del Profeta, tres años atrás…

"Sirius Black?" susurro.

El hombre frunció en ceño diciendo en una voz ronca, "Hubiese preferido que me llamaras papa, después de tantos años sin verte."

"Que?"

"Ah," comenzaba a decir el hombre frunciendo, "Aun no tienes idea ni quien son tus padres?"

"Tu sabes?"

"Pues claro que se," dijo Sirius a través del cristal sonriendo, "Estas mirando a uno de ellos."

* * *

"Y-y que hay con el Príncipe de los Maldecidos?"

Dumbledore se recostó de su silla, masajeando su cien, "El Príncipe de los Maldecidos, esta vivo; y todo adecuadamente como planeado. Lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es que Voldemort no remueva la bandana."

"Ah si," Severus dijo enojándose, "Vamos a darle una visita a Voldie y le decimos que no se la quite eh? De seguro es lo primero que va hacer!"

"Que ocurriría si lo hace?" Remus pregunto.

"Aun no se sabe pero lo mas probable es que destruya el área y desintegre el cuerpo de la joven."

"QUE?" Lucius, Severus y Remus exclamaron.

"Como! Por qu-!"

"Cuando Kosmo habia sido liberada su porcentual de magia sobrepasaba demasiado que su cuerpo casi no soportaba. La bandana es un hechizo que selle en ella para que sobreviviera. No estoy seguro si la joven soporte su propia magia sin la ayuda de la bandana."

"Por eso no quería que hiciera magia fuerte," Remus murmuro.

Dumbledore asintió suspirando, "Ocurrían demasiadas reacciones hacia el hechizo, tenia miedo que la joven matara un salón lleno de estudiantes."

"Habla como si fuera una maquina acecina," Severus dijo secamente, cruzando sus brazos.

"Aun no sabemos de que Kosmo es capaz. Bueno les pido que descansen, discutiremos esto mañana con la Orden," Añadió antes de que Severus protestara, "Lucius puedes quedarte en el tercer piso encargare un elfo a preparar tu habitación; Feliz Navidad." Así Dumbledore se marcho a su habitación.

Poco a poco los tres hombres salían de su oficina. La música ya no se escuchaba, y muchos estudiantes subían las escaleras a sus dormitorios; parecía que la fiesta habia terminado y los padres se habían marchado con la seguridad de que sus hijos estaban a salvo con Dumbledore.

Severus bajo las escaleras, malhumoradamente pero Remus notaba que el hombre de vez en cuando paraba, mirando el suelo, pensando. Remus sabia que el hombre estaba desconcertado después de haber descubierto que Kosmo, habia sido su hija desde un principio, incluyendo con Sirius. Suspirando, subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, pensando por que Dumbledore no le habia comentado sobre su estado. Pero cuando llegaba a su despacho escucho que alguien se sentaba en el suelo suspirando.

Remus se torno y encontró a Lucius, sentado en el suelo, recostado de la pared, con una pierna doblada y la otra recostada totalmente delante de el. "Sabes por que estas así?" Lucius pregunto mirando al hombre lobo, "Voldemort puede controlar ciertas criaturas oscuras y hacerlas fusionar con su monstruo interno. No se como lo hace, pero los deja así a todos cuando quiere."

Remus sonrió débilmente, "Gracias por decirme, Quieres entrar a mi despacho?"

"No, quiero estar a solas," murmuro mirando perdidamente la pared contraria.

Remus estremeció sus hombros, "Bueno, Feliz Navidad," murmuro entrando a su despacho.

Al cerrar la puerta se encontró con unos empaques en el mueble cerca de la chimenea. Se acerco a ellos, sentándose; muchos eran de Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, y otros colegas su trabajo pero habia un particular, envuelto en un papel de dibujos de lobos.

Miro la etiqueta: Kosmo.

Abrió el regalo lo más rápido que pudo y removió la tapa. Dentro habia la túnica que habia apreciado días atrás y una nota encima.

_Disfrútala. Te la mereces más que nadie Remus, Gracias por tu apoyo. Feliz Navidad, Kosmo_

Tomo la túnica entre sus manos e hizo algo que jamás imagino; rompió a llorar por la joven.

* * *

Severus en par de minutos se encontraba embriagado, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sus túnicas sueltas, exponiendo su pecho. En su mano habia una botella de Firewhisky casi vacía mientras embobecía sus ojos en el ardiente fuego…

_Kosmo es su hija…_

Volvía a tomar de la botella, sintiendo el ardiente liquido bajando por su traquea, que hacia sus ojos humedecer de lagrimas; Firewhisky era una bebida extremadamente fuerte. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana haciendo que el hombre frunciera.

"Al diablo la Orden," murmuro borrachamente, "Al diablo…" Se levanto del sofá y decidió caminar hasta su habitación pero el efecto del alcohol era inmenso que termino por derrumbarlo al suelo. "Maldición," dijo mientras que la botella se derramaba por el suelo.

Detrás del sofá, pegado a la pared habia un árbol de Navidad que los elfo pusieron y debajo de el habían ciertos paquetes. Severus, ya que no podía casi pararse se arrastro hasta el árbol donde tomo el primer paquete.

_Dumbledore._"Bah," dijo tirando el regalo detrás del.

_Remus._ Remus le habia regalado un libro de artes oscuras. Snape asintió la cabeza murmurando, "Bonito."

_Kosmo._ Severus abrió el regalo deprisa y encontró que la joven le habia regalado una versión nueva de Pociones antiguas y mas potentes; Era de esperar. Coloco el libro junto con el de Remus y tomo el otro regalo.

Harry. "Harry?" se pregunto el maestro de Pociones, "Harry me regalo?" El hombre abrió el pequeño regalo, sus manos temblando. Era un collar plateado con una serpiente formando la letra S y siseado. Severus sonrió afectuosamente tomando el collar en su mano y con todas sus fuerzas parándose, y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Coloco en collar alrededor de su cuello, casi recostándose de la pared del baño mirando al espejo. "Con esa borrachera te ves pésimo," le dijo su reflejo. Severus observo lo bien que el collar se veía antes de decirle a su reflejo, "Cállate."

Y termino derrumbándose el la cama.

Harry habia tenido un sueño. Habia soñado que Severus habia sido sentenciado a muerte por Voldemort mientras el hombre llamaba por el. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando se levanto sudando, con un dolor inmenso en su cicatriz, aun escuchando el rechinado de la risa malévola de Voldemort y el grito desgarrante de Severus muriendo y llamando su nombre.

Pero la preocupación de Harry era mucho y a pesar de que podía ser un solo sueño entupido o una trampa de Voldemort, no podía de pensar si Severus en verdad se encontraba bien. Aun estaba en la enfermería después de su accidente de Legilimencia con Voldemort y era tenia mucha ventaja ahora que estaba a más pasos cerca de los calabozos.

Tomo su túnica, ya que hacia un poco de frió, e ignorando el dolor en su cabeza se levanto de la cama de la enfermería en busca del Profesor de Pociones.

"Profesor Snape?" llamo Harry abriendo la puerta del despacho del hombre. Nadie contesto en cambio el despacho se encontraba regado de papeles, botellas de Firewhisky, copas y frascos de pociones rotos por el suelo. Parte de la túnica de baile de Severus se encontraba en el suelo, manchadas del fuerte licor junto con su varita al lado.

Al acercase noto que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, y un sonido venia de el. Curioso Harry entro a la habitación y exhalo en alivio. Severus se encontraba acostado alborotosamente en las sabanas oscuras, sus pantalones sueltos.

Pero al exhalar hizo al otro hombre abrir los ojos y observarlo desde la cama, "Harry," susurro.

Harry miro asombradamente al hombre levantándose de la cama aun un poco embriagado "Severus? Estas bien?" Pero Severus no respondió en cambio, tomo el joven por los hombros y lo beso fogosamente.

Harry pudo presentir el olor del licor en el hombre de cabellos negros pero aun así le devolvió el beso. Severus comenzaba a tomarlo por la cintura, recostándolo de la cama. "S-Severus…"

Pero el hombre comenzaba a besar el cuello del joven moreno apasionantemente, sus manos corrían por su pecho, abdomen y muslos, mientras que su peso ocasionaba una fricción excitante para ambos. "Espera, Severus," Harry trato de decir al hombre pero este ya habia removido su camisa y comenzaba a soltar su pantalón.

"Shh," susurro Severus besando los abdominales del joven. Era inútil el otro hombre era mas fuerte, mas pesado y estaba borracho como para entender que parase, aun Harry no quería tampoco que parase.

Severus succionó la punta del miembro del joven y comenzaba a elevar sus piernas en sus hombros. Todo volvía a ser como aquella vez pero esta vez todo era distinto, ambos sabían lo que sentían y la pasión comenzaba acrecer entre ambos.

Harry gemía cada vez que sentía al hombre adentro de el, en un movimiento excitante. Severus recostaba sus manos a ambos lado del joven moviéndose una y otra vez creando un ritmo entre ambos, respirando fogosamente. Las manos del joven agarraban las sabanas oscuras de su cama, llamando suave mente su nombre.

Comenzaba a tomar velocidad, el cuarto se llenaba de gemidos intensos y movimientos fogosos, casi bruscos. Harry nunca habia sentido tantas ansias de sentir mas, poder tocar, sentir todo el poder de aquel hombre. Severus comenzaba a sudar, recostándose un poco del joven, ambos sintiendo el clímax cerca.

"Solo un poco," Harry jadeo en excitación hasta que ambos llegaron a su clímax. Harry débilmente bajo sus piernas de los hombros del hombre dejando que se recostase de su cuerpo. Ambos estremecieron a la humedad en sus partes y al sudor que se unía de piel a piel. Severus recostó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

No compartieron ninguna palabra. Harry podía escucha la respiración del otro hombre durmiendo y el siseo del collar que le habia regalado a Severus. Corrió su mano por los cabellos negros del Hombre antes de cerrar sus ojos y murmurar, "Esto es vida…"

**Continuara…**

**Notes:** Nooooooooo! Waaaaaaaaa! Yo quiero hacer eso con Severus!


	16. El hijo Príncipe de los Maldecidos

**Titulo: **Apud Argentum Genus

**Autor: **Shinigami Liliz Black

**Resumen: **Un invento se hizo 16 años atrás y Voldemort esta interesado en el para su guerra final, pero quien es esa chica, que se parece tanto a Sirius Black? Slash y Non-Slash!

**Notas:** No me regañen por el final, vale? No es tan bonito en cuestión de Lucius y Kosmo.

**Capitulo Dieciséis:** El hijo Príncipe de los Maldecidos

"No puedo creerlo," murmuro una voz femenina a través de las oscuridades del frió y asqueroso calabozo. Aun llevaba el sucio traje de baile verde oscuro del baile, su cabellos negros caía enredados tras su espalda, perdiendo sus vueltas, aunque sus ojos grises no paraban de resplandecer, como la bandana en su cabeza.

Se recostaba de la fría pared de la celda, observando al rostro del otro hombre a través del espejo. "Pero, no entiendo, son hombres!" exclamo sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

El hombre suspiro, tocándose la frente. "Se que es difícil pero entiende, que no importa cualquier cosa, yo te quiero y te amo mucho Kosmo."

"Sirius pero, tu estas muerto, como-"

"No, estoy atrapado en unas cortinas y la razón la cual puedo hablar contigo es por que llevas mi sangre."

Kosmo miro desoladamente el techo de la celda, "Estas seguro de que Severus es mi padre también? Ustedes-"

"NO!" respondió aterrorizado el otro hombre haciendo que Kosmo brincara del susto, "No, Severus y yo no tenemos nada que ver, solo fuimos donantes para tu nacimiento."

"Querrás decir un proyecto," corrigió la joven fríamente, "Solo soy una maldita arma!"

"No Kosmo, para mi no, tu eres MI hija, mi sangre y yo nunca te usaría así!"

"Pero otros si!" Exclamo. Justo cuando o izo, las puertas de barra de su celda se abrieron y tres figuras vestidas de negro entraron.

"Nos volvemos a ver, mi péche," siseó la figura en el medio una fría sonrisa escapaban sus labios.

Kosmo se esforzó en ponerse de pies, mirándolo con rencor. "Voldemort," murmuro, sin aun soltar es espejo en su mano derecha.

"No hay por que mirarme así," Voldemort comento acercándose, notando el espejo, "Con quien hablabas?"

"Vete al cuerno demente!" siseo la joven, apretando el espejo. Voldemort se bajo la capucha, sus ojo rojos brillaban con puro odio y rabia. Con un solo movimiento desgarro el espejo de su mano, arrogándolo fuerte en el suelo del calabozo, haciendo que la superficie cristaliza se estillara.

Antes de que la joven evadiera algo, Voldemort la tomaba por la bandana, su mano brillaba de color azul, junto con la bandana. Kosmo dejo salir un grito desgarrantes mientras a pálida desesperada voz de Sirius rugía desde el espejo, "Kosmo! No te des por vencida hija! KOSMO!"

Voldemort comenzaba reír fríamente, entre los gritos de la joven, "Grita! Grita! Nadie te va a salvar! Vas a ver lo cuan peligrosa eres!"

Y con un brusco movimiento y un extremado grito desgarrante, la sangre comenzaba a brotar, manchando las piezas del espejo donde el rostro aterrorizador de Sirius Black desvanecía.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, escribiendo una carta al Ministro de Magia cuando un enorme temblor azoto el lugar. Dumbledore tomo agarre de su mesa, mientras Fawkes chillaba en asombro en su posar. Los espejuelos del mago cayeron al escritorio al igual que su sombrero púrpura cuando el fuerte temblor vino y se fue. Su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente.

"Fawkes," respiro en asombro, sin mirar al fénix alado de su escritorio, "Reúne a los de la orden. Hay terribles noticias."

* * *

Severus Snape se levantabas justo segundos después de sentir el terrible terremoto que vino y se fue. Frunciendo el ceño, inmenso de dolor exploto dentro de su cabeza justo cuando el bicharraco de Dumbledore, apareció rodeado de fuego al frente de su cama, dejando caer un pergamino en la cama, antes de desaparecerse.

Esforzándose, tomo el pergamino y volvió acostarse en la cama junto al joven, abriendo el maldito papel.

_Hay reunión; es emergencia…_

Severus rió desdeñadamente mientras abajo salían unas palabras de color azul brillante

**AHORA**

Molesto, tomo el pergamino y lo estrujo hasta formar una bola donde lo tiro alado al suelo. Se volteo a ver al joven durmiendo alado cuando dos inocentes ojos verdes lo miraban confundido. "Que era eso?"

Severus, se acomodo alado del joven, ignorando su dolor de cabeza mientras murmuraba, "Reunión de la Orden."

Harry se levanto le la cama, sentándose, "Deberías de ir," dijo el joven, estirando sus manos. Severus dejo caer su mano que estaba en el pecho del joven a la cama, su rostro ahora escondido en la almohada e hizo un sonido de quejido.

"Al cuerno con ese viejo decrepito," murmuro.

"No estarás hablando de mi?" Ambos brincaron y molesto Severus tomo la sabana de su cama, poniéndolas alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo, mientras que el joven tomaba sus túnicas de piso para taparse.

"Que no entiende de tocar antes de entrar!" Severus exclamó furioso, tratando de esconder el bochorno que sentía.

"Hay reunión Severus," Dumbledore dijo desde la puerta del cuarto, sus ojos azules resplandecía divertidamente, "Y quiero que estés presente. Aun que veo que-"

"Ni se le ocurra comentar algo," Severus siseo, parándose con las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo, "Por que sino lo mato! Ahora," Añadió el furioso Profesor de Pociones, "Largase de mi habitación!"

"Te espero ahí Severus y debería bajar al comedor Sr. Potter, sus amigos lo están buscando como locos." A esto Harry se sonrojo lo mas rojo que pudo.

"Viejo tarado!" Severus exclamo cuando se fue, soltando las sabanas, "Odio cuando se mete en mi vida privada! Y que miras Potter?" exclamo mirando al joven en la cama, "Vistase! No quiero mas problemas!"

Harry brinco al tono de voz del hombre; Severus suspiro por ello, "Mira, no estoy de humor, hablamos de esto luego."

* * *

Harry bajaba al Gran Comedor, vestido con ropas que Severus le presto. Al entrar por las magnificas puertas del Gran Comedor, fue atacado por un furioso Ron y una preocupada Hermione.

"Harry donde estabas?" Ambos exclamaron.

Ron miro ferozmente a Hermione antes de decir fríamente, "Y tu que haces aquí? No que estabas con tu querido dragoncito?"

Hermione le miro con la misma ferocidad, "Harry es mi amigo también."

"No cuando te la pasas saliendo con Slytherins!" siseo el pelirrojo.

"Ay por dios Ron no empieces," Hermione comenzaba a decir. "Harry salio con Kosmo-"

Harry quien observaba a ambos en confusión logro preguntar, "Que les pasa a ustedes dos?"

"Ella," comenzaba a decir el pelirrojo molesto, "Esta saliendo con el tarado de Malfoy!"

"No hables así de el, no lo conoces."

"Ni pienso conocerlo!"

"A ver, a ver," Harry decía ahora entre ambos jóvenes, "Tu estas con Malfoy?" le pregunto mirando a la joven de cabellos marrones.

"Pues hace tiempo, desde que empezamos los proyectos en grupo."

"Como pudiste Hermione, es Malfoy!" Ron exclamo.

"No veo nada de malo en ello!"

"Es verdad," Harry dijo mientras se unía junto con Hermione, "No veo nada de malo Ron, además, no crees que somos lo suficientemente grande como para pelear por tonterías? Malfoy no nos ha molestado desde el comienzo de clase- que, por que me miran así?" Pregunto el ojiverde confundido.

Pero ambos apuntaban a la capa negra que llevaba asombrados, " Harry, por que llevas una capa de Slytherin con el nombre de Snape?"

Harry miro a su capa y noto el logo de Slytherin en ella, con el nombre de Severus A. Snape debajo del escudo. Bordes verdes salían de la capa, mientras llevaba debajo un suéter negro y los pantalones de su túnica de baile.

"Ay no," susurró. Por que no lo habia notado antes? Seguro que ambos estaban tan envueltos en sus asuntos que Severus no habia notado que le entregó su túnica de Slytherin cuando joven.

La cara de Ron valía un millón, estaba tan aterrorizado que perdió el color de piel, sus ojos se ensañaron, las manos volaban a su boca. "No tu Harry, No ay no me menciones, es demasiada información; Con Snape!" respiro el pelirrojo a través de su mano volteándose hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

"Es cierto? Hermione preguntaba tomándolo del brazo. Harry suspiro y asintió, "Desde cuando?"

"Solo par de días atrás; por favor no le digas a nadie," Harry dijo tomando de vuelta la mano de la joven.

"Esta bien, no le diré a nadie, aunque tendrás que platicar con Ron," dijo apuntando al pelirrojo delirando en la mesa.

"Bien, y donde esta Kosmo?"

* * *

"Y bien que esperamos Albus?" Preguntaba el hombre lobo a tres sillas lejos del viejo brujo sentado el la gran silla del final con sus favoritas túnicas púrpuras.

"Calma, Remus," Todavía falta un integrante."

Remus miro alrededor de la habitación y la mesa; algunos andaban parados mientras otros se sentaban ya que no habia tanto espacio en la mesa. "Pero Albus, estamos todos aquí," añadió junto con las afirmaciones de las demás personas.

"Aun no," decía Dumbledore con ojos traviesos, "Severus siéntate derecho," decía al profesor de pociones quien recostaba la frente de la cabeza en la superficie de la mesa alado de el.

Fue entonces que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un hombre alto, con capas rojas oscuras, cabellos pelirrojos y nariz ganchuda, entro caminando arrogantemente hasta el asiento vacío alado de Dumbledore. La multitud alrededor noto en aterro que sus ojos era uno de color amarillento y otro de color azul brilloso. Llevaba una horrible cicatriz que corría en desde su ojo derecho hasta los labios fríos y finos casi como una sonrisa.

Cuando se sentó en su silla, saco sus manos de su capa, mirando adelante a Severus, con la cabeza recostada de la mesa. Gruñendo, pateo la mesa por debajo, justo donde estaba la cabeza del profesor de Pociones haciéndolo brincar.

"Que demonios te pasa!" exclamo Severus una mano en su cabeza, "Estas demente o que!"

El hombre de cabellos pelirrojo se acerco hacia Severus, recostándose de la mesa y tomándolo por su nariz ganchuda. "Cuidado como me hablas _Anguis_,"contesto con una voz idéntica al de Severus pero mas ronco.

Furioso, Severus sacudió su cabeza tratando de soltarse la nariz de las garras del hombre, "Maldito degenerado!" exclamó en un tono no entendible por la causa de tener la nariz atrapada.

"Es suficiente Larten," Dumbledore susurró, "Quiero que conozcas a los integrantes de la orden."

"No," siseo el hombre llamado Larten, "No hasta que le ponga disciplina a este hacia sus parientes."

La habitación estallo en susurros como, "No puede ser!" y "Severus es un vampiro?". Larten miro a los que lo dijeron fríamente con sus ojos, amarillo-azul

"No lo es," Larten siseo a los susurros, "Se ve pero no lo es tarados."

Severus golpeo la mano de hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, lográndose soltar, "No soy pariente de este degenerado," exclamó alarmado.

"Ha," Larten decía recostándose arrogantemente de su silla, cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo desdeñosamente "Y explícales por que tienes mi nariz y eres tan pálido como un papel."

"Es suficiente Larten," Dumbledore repitió esta vez serio, "Y para que sepan, Severus no es un vampiro," dijo mirando a Tonks quien se sonrojo, "Pero no les puedo negar que es el tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara-nieto de Larten Crespley aquí, quien es en verdad un vampiro."

Severus se levanto enfadado, apuntando un dedo al vampiro, "El no es mi tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara-abuelo, eres muy tarado para serlo!"

Larten se levanto enfadado golpeando la mesa, haciendo unas marcas en la madera, "Mira Severito, no te voy a aguantar las malcriadeces que le hacías a tu madre y para tu información, llevas dos de mis nombres!"

"Ya," Dumbledore dijo parándose molesto, "Pido control! Hay cosas muy importantes que discutir. Deja los asuntos familiares para después Larten."

El vampiro asintió con una cara de repugnancia, "Vale," murmuro sentándose en su silla.

Dumbledore sonrió, "Severus siéntate," decía al profesor de cabellos negro, "bien; Los he reunido para ciertas cosas. Primero, Larten Creapley aquí nos ha conseguido una alianza con los Príncipes de la Montaña Vampiresa."

La habitación estallo en protestas y asombros, "Pero si es un vampiro, Albus; criaturas oscuras de la noche!" Exclamo Charley Weasley, "Como vamos a estar seguro de que no nos atacaran a nosotros?"

Larten se levanto malhumorado y exclamo al otro pelirrojo, "Cierra la boca pecoso inmundo. Es sucio hablar así de alguien presente."

"No le hable así a mi hijo!" La Señora Weasley exclamo defendiendo as su hijo.

"Ah pero mira nada menos que tenemos aquí; no me lo habías mencionado Albus," decía Larten con una sonrisa desdeñosa, mientras su voz sonaba sarcástica, "Los fregados de los Weasleys están en la Orden," decía mirando a las cabezas pelirrojas, "Y ahora que es esto Dumbledore, club de reuniones familiares?"

Dumbledore ajusto sus espejuelos suspirando, "Larten por favor, déjame terminar esta reunión sin mas problemas."

Larten rió silenciosamente mientras Dumbledore continuaba, "Charley, le aseguro que ninguno nos atacara, en cambio nos protegerán de la nueva amenaza para ambos. Lord Voldemort se ha convertido en el Señor de los Vampaneze," la habitación volvió a romper en susurros, "Lucius quien recientemente nos acompaña en la Orden," Dumbledore decía al hombre rubio detrás de el, recostado de la pared observando todo lo que ocurría de la habitación desde el principio, "nos ha informado."

"También, ha llegado la noticia de que Voldemort ha tomado posesión de Kosmo y removió la bandana."

"Que?" Exclamaron Severus y Larten a la vez. "Como-"

"El terremoto ocurrido minutos atrás explican la situación el la que estamos," Dumbledore decía ignorando a los dos hombres a cada lado, "La Guerra ha comenzado. Quiero que todos busquen los refuerzos que más puedan, reúnan a las personas dispuestas a pelear este acontecimiento. Mientras tanto, Lucius y Severus nos mantendrán informado de lo que sucede en el tiempo debido-"

Afuera de la puerta se escucho un sonido de asombro y luego total silencio. La multitud alrededor de la habitación cayo el silencio mientras Larten se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a la puerta. Con una extremada agilidad Larten abrió la puerta y tomo a lo que parecía ser un joven de diecisiete año por la oreja, gritándole, "No te dije que esperaras en los terrenos?"

Muchas de las personas se sorprendieron, no como Larten lo trataba sino su aparecía. "Santo cielo," respiraba Remus en asombro mirando al joven, "Pero si es una copia tuya cuando joven, Severus!"

No era de negarse; el joven llevaba los mismos ojos oscuros de Severus, piel pálida, pelo negro largo alborotado y aun que su nariz no era tan ganchuda aun se lograba ver la similitud entre el y Severus, vestido en ropas negras y una capa en sus hombros, que daban a enseñar una espada filosa que colgaba de su cintura.

"Ay vale, perdón Larten! Te lo prometo que no vuelvo hacerlo!" rogaba el joven, tratando de evadir de que el vampiro le jalara la oreja de sitio.

"Vete a los terrenos Darren-"

"No," comenzaba a decir Dumbledore desde su silla, curiosamente, "En cambio Larten, déjalo pasar, creo que Darren es nuestro ultimo aviso en esta reunión."

Larten miro ferozmente a Dumbledore antes de empujar al chico adentro de la habitación, "No seas tan malcriado," decía el joven a susurros, "o se lo dijo a Seba."

Severus observaba el joven cuidadosamente, tratando de esconder el asombre de que el joven era en verdad casi una copia de el cuando joven. El joven paro de mirar a Larten ferozmente y se torno a ver a Severus al frente.

"Darren aquí," Dumbledore decía, "Es el Príncipe de los Maldecidos de la profecía, y quien nos ayudara en nuestra victoria. Bueno, ya todo esta claro, pueden retirarse."

Poco a poco la habitación se vació hasta que solo quedaban, Larten, Dumbledore, Lucius, Severus, Darren y Remus. Dumbledore aclaro su garganta mirando a Larten, "Creo que tienes una explicación que darle a Darren."

Larten rodó sus ojos, sentándose casi cerca del hombre lobo. Poniendo sus codos en la mesa dijo, "Darren, ahí esta tu padre; Severus, Aquí esta tu hijo."

Las mandíbulas de Remus y Lucius cayeron, mientras ambos Severus y Darren se miraban unos a los otros en asombro. "Darren es la criatura nacida de la mentira; tomada de tu sangre Severus, y la de una Muggle," Dumbledore explico al ver las caras de asombro.

"Bueno creo que es mejor dejarlos a solas, vamos," Dumbledore dijo mirando al resto de las personas en la habitación.

Cuando todos se marcharon, en especial Larten quien puso muchas protestas, Severus rondeo la mesa mirando al joven quien era dos pulgadas bajo que el y Darren hizo algo que paralizo a Severus por completo: le dio un abrazo.

**Continuará… **

**Notas**: Ahh que lindo, Snape ahora tiene dos, pobrecito. Para explicar por si se me olvida mencionar en otros capítulos. Larten Crespley es un Vampiro puro, Darren es mitad vampiro y uno de los Príncipe del clan de vampiros. Darren es medio hermano de Kosmo, y su apellido antes era Shan pero cambia a Snape, Darren Snape. Seba Nile es quien hizo vampiro a Larten, es como su instructor. Darren es aprendiz de Larten.

Larten Crespley es el tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara-abuelo de Severus; Su nombre es Severus Vur Anguis Hourston Crespley. Larten acorto su nombre como Larten; así lo llamaba su esposa y lo reconocen muchos vampiros. También, Larten esta relacionado con los Weasley, por si notan su apellido termina con 'ley'; se dice que los descendientes de Crespley** antes** de él convertirse en vampiro eran puro brujos y cuando su abuelo se volvió vampiro cambiaron su nombre a Weasley. Severus es uno de sus descendientes** después** de convertirse vampiro. Así que hay un 65 de que Snape y los Weasleys tengan alguna conexión. Larten trata a los Weasleys así por que lo rechazaron al convertirse vampiro.' _Los fregados de los Weasleys_' jajaja eso me dio riza.


End file.
